


Let There Be Lux

by ficmuse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmuse/pseuds/ficmuse
Summary: Just what is the deal with the connection between Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker? Come along a twisting highway of hot sex, mystical connections, heavenly politics, and domestic drama. Can our intrepid detective and her dashing devil make it work? The answer lies somewhere between Heaven and Las Vegas.Set after 2x13





	1. Fill The Void

**Author's Note:**

> This story is truly epic. There's something in here to please, or offend, pretty much everyone. We've got sex, misunderstandings, sentimental fuzzies, yelling, a bit of violence, and a dash of angst. Not to mention a heaping dose of mystical mumbo jumbo. It's a grab bag, culled from the crazy cavalcade of my deep and abiding desire for a happily ever after for my favorite detective and everyone's favorite devil.
> 
> This one is lovingly dedicated to all the other fans rooting for Deckerstar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's pissed.

_And although there's pain in my chest_  
_I still wish you the best with a_  
_Fuck you_

_-Cee Lo Green_

Lucifer’s anger was immense, so deep and relentless that he knew he was barely in control. He felt like a puppet, dangling from the mighty and unknowable hands of God. Well, fuck that. He was not the spineless toy of a greater destiny, pulled by an unseen current into the grand plan of a greater design. He was his own creature.

The woman he loved, with her beauty and her joy and her peace, was a trap. A golden trap, designed from before her birth to be a lure. He was no better than a dumb animal, following the tasty scent of meat to the unflinching snap of metal jaws. Well, this dumb animal was done. He had chewed his paw off to slip the snare and he was free. He was over this shit. Lucifer was unequivocally tired of feeling helpless.

The energy of his anger was funneled into action. The empty club was filled only with the quiet sounds of drapes sliding over furniture; glasses being placed into boxes; his suits gently folded in layers of tissue and placed in traveling trunks. Each action he took was slow and methodical, his deliberate movements banking the anger, the rage, but not entirely the desire to punish.

The only one he could think to punish was Chloe. Punish her for what, though? For serving his Father's purpose? For being a good woman, a kind mother, a gentle soul? There was no punishment for that crime. And Lucifer knew, as only a punisher could, that his sudden departure would hurt her worse than nearly anything else. The pain of his betrayal, for that’s what it would feel like to her, would bring her to her knees. But not for long. She would only allow that indulgence, that selfish concern for her own needs for the briefest moment before she would rise again. Her sweet soul inhabited a will of iron. She would survive, and forget him, and heal from the damage he had done.

He would drag his battered heart elsewhere, in search of diversion. He would uncover a slew of venial distractions, to blur the pain of love. To scab over these unwelcome feelings, this festering hole in his center. It would take a lot of coke, a lot of sex, and most likely a lot of money to fill the void within him. But he had a feeling that Vegas would be up to the challenge. If ever there was a city designed to be the Devil’s playground, it was Las Vegas.


	2. Make Him Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's pissed.

Chloe had moved from denial to anger in the space of a few hours. Lucifer had run away, like a child. It was beyond belief. After all of his abandonment issues, his mommy and daddy issues of being left alone, he’d flat out ditched her! That bastard. He was such a self-obsessed, egotistical bastard.

She would confront him, and learn what game he was playing. She wanted the truth. He had made her care for him, open up to him, and then ruined it all before it ever really started. Why? Not understanding why he had done this to her made her want to scream, to cry, to pull out fistfuls of her hair. He was driving her crazy, with his games and his manipulation.

Before he left her, he had saved her life. If he didn’t care about her, if what they had wasn’t important, why had he turned heel and fled in the night? It was a mystery, and she had to solve it. That was what she did, as a detective. She took what she knew, put the puzzle pieces together and saw what added up. She could visualize what could fill the holes and make it all fit, with intuition, with experience. She knew she could crack this, crack him.

Before she’d been in his life, he’d filled it with wine, women and song, to put it prettily. It would be more accurate to say coke, sluts, and piano. He had been a real creature of the night, spending his nights in his club, tangled up in his devil’s threesomes and foursomes and whatever tangle of human limbs caught his fancy that particular evening. So, his beloved nightclub shuttered, where was a disillusioned playboy with sobriety issues and rampant sex addiction bound to drift off to?

It took her all of five seconds to place a call to the Sheriff’s department in Las Vegas. Time to track down her devil and make him pay.


	3. Better Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Porn. Plot.

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_-Katy Perry_

Lucifer reeked of stripper. There was a particular scent favored by many dancers, a heavy vanilla floral musk. It was as if someone had stood in the middle of a drugstore and fired all of the cheap bottles of cologne at one target simultaneously. The scent was so heavy in the air that he could actually taste it.

He groaned and tried to sit up. A naked blonde was lying diagonally across him, her dark haired twin lying at the foot of the bed. Just two of them, but they wore enough scent for a battalion.

He gently removed himself from the bed of iniquity and made his way to the bathroom. His eyeliner was smudged and his face was heavily encrusted with bright pink lipstick as well as quite a lot of silver body glitter. He looked a bit like Ziggy Stardust- era Bowie after waking up from a prolonged bender.

Interestingly, he was wearing pants. That was unusual, the morning after. Not entirely welcome, as a good shag had a nice way of blurring all the sharp edges. He had not been satisfied; he was still a festering mess of anger and lust. He wiped at the front of his trousers. They were smeared heavily with body glitter, particularly on the front placket that concealed his zipper. Someone had very badly wanted access to his pants, it appeared. Quite probably, it had been more than one someone.

He heard the quiet click of the hotel room door opening and closing. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. At least he would avoid the inevitable scene of telling the girls how great the night had been and slipping them some money. Although this being Vegas, he might simply find his wallet empty. That was the price of doing business, when business mixed with pleasure.

The sharp sound of an air horn pierced the air. He clasped his hands over his ears. That was the loudest fucking sound in the world! What the hell?

Lucifer walked into the room to see Chloe Decker hoisting the dark haired stripper off the edge of his bed with one arm, the other blasting the air horn. “Out!” she yelled, as she swung the door open. She literally planted her foot on the girl’s ass and kicked her into the hallway. “Out, trash.” She blasted another shrill peal in the air. With her free arm, she grabbed Blondie, who was quietly protesting, and shoved her into the hallway as well. She snatched up purses, shoes, and dresses and threw them out in the hall, slamming the door for a third time. She faced the door for a second, then punched it, her shoulders heaving with effort.

“You know, I wasn’t done playing with my toys,” Lucifer said. “Not very nice of you.” Chloe turned to face him. She looked like absolute shit. Her greasy hair was bundled up on top of her head in a clumpy bun. She had dark circles under her eyes, and was more pale than usual. She wore an utterly shapeless white top, decorated with a coffee stain, and ill-fitting black yoga pants. She looked terrible, like someone who’d recently been released from the hospital after nearly dying.

“You are a whore,” she spit out between her teeth. “A pathetic whore, do you know that?” Her hands were clenched into tight fists.

“No money exchanged hands. Just a little fun between consenting adults.”

“You are disgusting.”

“I am what I always have been. You know who I am, what I am.”

“You are better than this.”

“No, I am truly not.” He bent and picked up a pair of red, crotchless panties and waved them at her. “Meaningless romps. That’s what I’m all about. What did you think, the love of a good woman would change who I am? One chaste kiss from you and I would be magically reformed? This isn’t a bloody fairy tale, Chloe!” Immensely frustrated, he picked up a large ceramic lamp and chucked it at the wall. It shattered into many satisfying pieces.

“You’re acting like a child throwing a tantrum! I know what this is all about. You are scared! You actually care, Lucifer Morningstar, and you don’t know how to handle it.”

“How I feel,” Lucifer said archly, “is horny, and angry, and bored.” He reached for his shirt, which was thrown over a chair next to the bed. “So if you’ll excuse me, I need to go back downstairs, score some more coke, and find a few more girls to fuck.” He buttoned up his shirt and glared at Chloe. “Because I’m the devil, Chloe, and this is what I do. There’s no happy ending for us.”

“There could be, if you would just stop playing these goddamn games with me!” Her eyes filled with tears even as her face flushed red with anger. “I know that deep inside, you are a good man.”

“You could not be more wrong,” he said. “On both counts. I’m not good. I’m not a man.”

“Why do you persist in babbling this bullshit? I’m so tired of this delusional crap that you spout when things get hard for you! Why can’t you just be honest with me? With yourself?”

“What do you think I want, Chloe? A white wedding and a walk down the bloody aisle? Were you expecting some Lifetime movie, with you and I picking out Pottery Barn furniture and having quiet, vanilla sex so we don’t wake up Trixie? Is that what you imagined would happen next?”

He’d meant to push her away; instead he pushed her over the edge. She flew at him, in a barrage of slaps and punches that landed far more than they missed. She was crying now, the tears spilling over her cheeks. “I hate you,” she said, her voice rough. “I hate you.”

“That’s good. I want you to hate me. Hate me, Chloe!”

She stopped hitting him, and looked up, her eyes wide. “You want me to hate you!”

He shoved her away, a little too hard. She fell hard on her ass on the rumpled bed and looked up at him in surprise. “Yes, you dolt, I want you to hate me! You’re supposed to fear the devil. You’re supposed to hate evil, to turn from it. Not to bloody embrace it!”

She slapped her hand on the bed. “I am so tired of this hackneyed crap. You are not the damn devil! You’re just a selfish, maturity challenged asshat. The actual devil would chew you up and spit you out!”

His rage exploded. “Well, take a good look, detective! Is this devil enough for you?” He dropped all of his guards, let his anger flame, and showed her his true face.

She didn’t blink. “You need to shave and you have cheap whore makeup all over your face.” She wrinkled her nose. “And you smell like hookers.”

“I am the devil, you bint! Why are you not cowering in fear and wetting yourself?”

Her look was pure scorn. “I deal with real evil for a living, buddy. You’re just a poser.”

He scooped her up in his arms and held her, so close to his face that he could feel her breath on his cheek. “Look at me,” he hissed. “See me!”

“All I see,” she said quietly, “is your completely unworthy handsome jerk face.” Her hands closed around his neck, her thumbs pressing into his skin. “Damn it to hell, you suck so bad and I still fell for you.”

He grabbed her by the ass and hauled her up close to him. He took her mouth in a hard, powerful kiss. Her teeth clicked against his as she grabbed his head, deepening the embrace. He held her tight, gripping her ass more tightly and pressing her against him. He was hard, achingly hard from her touch.

She pulled away from him. “You taste like cigarettes.”

“I’ve been licking an ashtray for three days.”

“That’s not all you’ve been licking,” she said dryly, and tried to push him away.

He tightened his grip on her. “Appearances aside, I haven’t dipped my wick once. Cock firmly zipped into pants, scout’s honor.”

“Not for lack of trying."

“They weren’t what I wanted,” he said. “They’re still not what I want.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you, Chloe, with all my dark heart. I want to hold you forever and never let you go.” He said it lightly, sarcastically, but his heart ached when he said the words.

“You left me,” she said raggedly. “Why did you leave me?”

“I have no choice. I want you more than anything else in the world, but I cannot have you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She looked up at him and her hands slowly, deliberately moved to his belt. She unfastened it and threw it across the room, where it hit the wall with a clang. Her hands moved to the button that closed his pants and stopped.

“How brave are you, Chloe?” The button parted, the zipper dropped and she closed both hands around him. Her hands began a simple rhythm, and the pleasure was intense and immediate. He felt warmed by her touch. “Yes,” he said simply.

“You are mine. You are mine, Lucifer. Just mine.”

“Yes,” he said. “Yes.”

Her hands stilled. “Tell me.”

“This is sexual blackmail.”

“Correct.”

“I can’t think clearly when you are touching me this way.”

“Then I’m doing it right.” Her hands began to move, she quickened her pace, and he moaned. It was so good, sensation shooting from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. A deep, nearly painful climax was building and building.

She stopped. “Tell me.”

“I want you,” he said. “I want you to possess me utterly, make me lose myself in pleasure. I want to bury myself in you, take you until your toes curl and you forget how to breathe.”

Her hands moved, intent, focused. ”Tell me, Lucifer. Tell me what you desire.”

“I cannot have you, I cannot keep you, but in all the centuries I have never wanted anyone as much as you. I want to curl you against my chest and hold you close. I want to plunder you so thoroughly that we both turn to ash from the heat of my desire. Chloe, you have seared me forever.”

She kissed him hard, her tongue echoing the motion of her hands and she broke him, she utterly bent him to her will. It was all too much, too fast and his need for her was so immense. He came with a roar and a cry, his body shuddering as he filled her hands with the proof of his pleasure.


	4. A Bit of a Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out their issues- in the sack.

_You take my body_  
_I give you heat_  
_You say you hungry_  
_I give you meat_  
_I suck your mind_  
_You blow my head_  
_Make love_  
_Inside your bed_

_-Nine Inch Nails_

Lucifer rested his forehead against Chloe’s shoulder, panting. She moved to push him away, but he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. In one smooth movement, he kicked off his pants and carried her into the bathroom.

He carried her into the shower and set her down. She squealed when he turned the water on, and warm water hit them from multiple showerheads all over the huge marble shower stall. The water poured over her, rendering her white top completely sheer and making her pants hug her curves.

Chloe picked up a bar of soap and a washcloth from the edge of the tub and lathered it. Gently, she wiped the makeup off of Lucifer’s face. “I’m washing away all your sins.”

“There’s not a big enough bar of soap in the world, Chloe,” he said softly. “You can try as you might, but you can never wash away what I am.”

She ignored him, not content until she had washed away all the lipstick, glitter and eyeliner from his face.

“You made me come in your hands,” he said. “Like a fifteen year old with dad’s dirty magazine.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints at the time.”

“It’s my turn. Chloe, I want to touch you.” He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He flung it aside, and it slapped against the wall.

She crossed her hands over her chest, over her bra. “No, Lucifer. I’m still pissed at you. I don’t want you to touch me right now.”

“But you can touch me and make me come? That seems unbalanced. Quite selfish of you, really.”

She met his eyes, but didn’t say anything. There was a pause as the water poured over both of them.

“Alright, I’ll just clean up then.” He ripped off his shirt and threw it out the shower door. He soaped himself, his hands running over his chest, his ass, his erect and bobbing cock. Chloe watched him with avid eyes.

“So, once you get over your snit, I am going to strip you naked of all of your clothes,” he said conversationally. “I am going to fuck you with my fingers, and then with my tongue until you come, repeatedly. Then I think I’ll suck on your toes for a while. You have such sexy little feet. Maybe alternate with your nipples, bite them a bit, gently. When you’re sopping wet, absolutely desperate for me to take you, I’ll fuck you with my tongue some more. I won’t fill you with my cock until you beg me for it. And I will make you beg, Chloe.”

“I don’t beg,” she said.

“Is that a challenge?”

“It is a promise.”

He leaned in, his arms braced on the shower wall over her head. He bent down until his mouth was as close to hers as possible. His cock ran across her belly, and she shivered. “I am going to fuck you so hard,” he promised.

“I’m not having sex with you, Lucifer. Sex won’t solve our issues.”

“You should have thought of that before you jacked me off with your hot little hands. You have definitely inserted sex into the equation.” She was silent. He brushed his lips against her throat, her jaw. “Tell me why, Chloe.”

She squirmed, which only succeeded in grinding her abdomen against his erection. He chuckled. She immediately stopped.

“Why,” he pressed, ”did you take me into your hands and claim me?”

“Because I want you,” she whispered, barely audible.

“And what is it that you want, my detective?” he said, his voice a low purr. She looked up at him and he stared deep into her eyes. “Tell me what you want, Chloe. Tell what you truly desire.”

“I want you to love me,” she said.

He leaned forward and lightly bit her chin. “Oh, but I do. I already do.” He kissed the corner of her mouth, gently, licked the center of her lips. He dipped his head and captured her mouth, kissing her sweetly. “Let me show you, Chloe.”

“Yes,” she whispered, and then he was upon her. Her pants were ripped away. Her bra was torn to shreds. She stood only in the wisp of her panties.

“I want to feel you come, all over my hands.” He took her mouth as he tore off her panties and plunged his fingers inside her. She was so wet, so ready, and her breath began to hitch.  “You are so beautiful. You are all flushed, so aroused.” He leaned forward and bit her right where her shoulder met her neck. She moaned and felt her inner muscles tighten around his fingers. ”Oh, you like a bit of a bite. How lovely.” He bit her again, his fingers moved faster and faster, and he rubbed her clit in hard, firm circles with his other hand.

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” She cried out as she came, overwhelmed with sensation. She leaned her head back against the shower wall, panting in hard breaths as she recovered.

“And now the real fun begins,” Lucifer said merrily. He turned off the shower and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and dumped her in the middle, then pulled her thighs apart and plunged both thumbs inside her. “I am going to fuck you so hard. I want so badly to be inside you.”

“Lucifer,” she gasped.

“That’s it, my dear,” he said. He moved faster within her, and leaned forward and bit down on her nipple. “Fuck my hands, darling. You’re so close.”

She crested, and she was still coming when he pulled out his thumbs and replaced them with his tongue. She screamed as he sucked and licked her, harder and harder, building the tail end of her orgasm into an entirely new one. Her body broke out in a cold sweat and she pressed her feet down, hard against the mattress.

He did it again, and she was a sweaty, shivering mess. He pulled away from her and came up to her mouth. He kissed her, deeply, and she tasted herself in his hot mouth. He broke the kiss and slid down her body.

“No more,” she panted. “You already broke my brain.”

“Just getting warmed up.” He slid to the foot of the bed and sprawled out next to her. His ankles were next to her head, and he gently sucked her toe into his mouth.

“I’m not sure I like that,” she said, as he moved to the next toe.

“Just wait,” he said. He sucked another toe, and she felt his tongue sliding over her skin. She watched him, and his cock twitched, hardening as she watched. She might not be sold on the sexiness of her feet, but he was obviously truly aroused by this.

It felt nice, after she got used to it. But the truly sexy part was the look on his face and the reaction of his body. His eyes were closed, and he looked absolutely blissful as he lavished her toes with attention.

“I think you have an oral fixation,” she said.

“I adore putting my mouth on you,” he whispered, and it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. He began sucking on another toe, but she pulled her foot away. Instead, she slid down next to him and sucked his hard cock into her mouth. His deep gasp as she took him was highly gratifying. He shifted position and sucked on her toes as she sucked him. The sensation that she had mocked at first was now deeply arousing. The pull of her mouth on his cock, the feel of his hard length, combined with the gentle sucking on her feet to create an absolutely overwhelming sensation. She pulled him deeper into her mouth, her hands pressing against the hard globes of his ass.

She could taste salt in her mouth, and his actions became less controlled, more frantic. He shifted and turned her, and buried his face between her legs. He flicked her clit with a thumb as he thrust his tongue in and out. She came, her scream muffled by his cock, and he filled her mouth with his orgasm.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Chloe turned on her side, away from him. Her mouth ached, her cheeks sore from sucking him. Her mouth was flooded with the taste of him, the feel of him.

She felt his erection press against her ass. “You can’t be hard again. I still have your cum in my mouth.”

He pulled her shoulder and turned her to face him. “Say that again." His thumb outlined the curve of her lower lip.

“I still have your cum in my mouth,” she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue swirling in her mouth. “We taste good together. We are absolutely delicious.”

He reached down and slipped his fingers inside her. She winced. “I’m a little sore.”

“Just a tiny bit more. My brave, fierce girl.” He slid down her body and gently, barely noticeably, licked at her. He was as gentle as a snowflake against her skin, so nearly imperceptible that it started to frustrate her.

“Harder,” she whispered and twisted her hands in his thick hair.

“Command me, Chloe,” he whispered. He licked only slightly harder, still painfully gentle.

“Suck me,” she said, brokenly. “Suck my clit.”

And with vigor, he did. Shortly, she was screaming, and when she came down again, he started over, lapping at her again, gently, like rain tapping against a window. He did it over and over again, so gentle, so teasing.

“Fuck me with your tongue,” she blurted. “Oh, Lucifer, please.”

He complied, and he also moved her hand onto his cock. She ran her fingers over the head, felt the slit at the tip, and rolled his balls between her fingers. She came again, with her hand tightening around his shaft as she clenched with pleasure.

“Oh please, please fuck me, fuck me now, please,” she begged, her head a mess of swirling climax.

He drove into her then, in one smooth motion, heavy, hot, impossibly thick.

“Being inside is you is better than I even imagined,” he purred in her ear. “You feel delicious around me, like you were made for me. Your cries in my ear are so fucking sexy.” He pumped vigorously, his deep thrusts causing the bed to shake. “I’m going to fuck you every which way. I’ll take your ass, plunge between your breasts, and then fuck your delicious mouth some more. I’ll even curl your sexy little toes around me and come all over you. I’m never going to stop fucking you, every way I can think of. I’m going to make you come so hard you see stars, my darling.”

“I can’t,” she said. “I can’t.”

“You will." He shifted position, changed the angle, and she clawed at his shoulders.

“Oh God, oh God,” she babbled. “Oh my God.”

He sighed. “Just call out my name, please, love.” She actually drew blood on his shoulders and he hissed with pleasure. “No one’s found your g-spot before, I hear. I feel like Christopher bloody Columbus.” And he pounded her until she was screaming his name, clawing his back. Only then did he come, finding his release inside her.


	5. Made for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That work-life-porn sex balance thing.

_Stop using sex as a weapon  
You know you're already my obsession_

_\- Pat Benatar_

The hotel suite was like a cave, dark and quiet. They lay curled together in bed, wrapped in thick terry cloth robes. She was nestled against him, her wet hair drifting across his chest.

“You have strong hands,” he purred in her ear. “I quite like the way that you can flick your little wrist.” His fingers trailed across her wrist, lovingly etching each bone.

“I did special training to strengthen my wrists and improve my firearms ability."

“Neat trick,” he said, still petting her skin with little strokes of his fingers.

“It comes in handy.”

“You are full of delightful tricks.” In a rush, he rolled on top of her. His weight pressed her into the bed. “I want to see what else you have up your sleeve.” He trailed his arm inside her robe, from shoulder to wrist. His touch was as soft and light as satin.

“We should get dressed,” she said, and tried to sit up. “I need to get back home. It’s a four hour drive and Dan’s dropping Trixie off tonight.”

“Stay for the weekend. You can go back on Sunday.”

She struggled from underneath him and got to her feet. “I’m really sorry, but I need to go.” She went into the bathroom and returned with her clothing in her arms. Well, the scraps of her torn and soaking wet clothing.

He sat up in bed, watching her. “Wait a minute, Chloe. You look panicked. Are you running away from me?”

“No, no, I just need to get back.” She smiled at him, and it didn’t reach her eyes.

Lucifer stood up and went over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. “Chloe. Please look at me.”

She looked up and her eyes were sad. “You broke my heart, Lucifer, when you left. Sex is not a Band-Aid. This was probably a mistake.”

“You broke my heart too, my darling. You left big chunks of it lying in the dust, when I realized the truth. But I want you and I have proof positive that you want me.”

“I don’t want to want you,” she blurted out. “I just can’t help it.”

He laughed. “Oh, I know. Believe me, I know. But the trap has closed, and there’s no escape. You, my dear girl, were made for me.” He kissed her, deeply, and she melted inside. “Please. Stay.”

She pulled away and grabbed her cell phone from her pants pocket. Despite getting wet, it still seemed to work. She went to the window and drew back the curtains. Below her, the fountains of the Bellagio flickered and swayed.

She called her ex and got his voice mail. “Hey there, it’s me. I’m super sorry to change our plans, but something important came up.”

Behind her, strong fingers moved her hair away from her neck.

“I need to stay in Vegas for the weekend, but I will be back Sunday night.”

A warm tongue licked up the side of her neck, making her shiver.

“Um, uh... Trixie has a softball game tomorrow at 10 am, at Ebbit’s Field. You know where that is, right? It’s over near the Albertson’s.”

Lucifer’s mouth began to suck on the side of her neck, as his hand found its way inside her robe and rolled her nipple between two fingers.

“Oh my God. I mean, um... softball game. Her jersey is in the dryer. Her equipment bag is in the laundry room.”

Her robe flipped up in the back and he was between her thighs, suddenly moving inside her.

“Oh, Christ almighty, yes. Um, Dan, for fuck’s sake. You’re her father. You can figure this out.”

She pressed the end button on her phone and let it fall to the floor. He thrust hard, and she braced her hands against the window. Lucifer moved behind her, swiftly, firmly. One hand crept around her hip and he rubbed her clit, just right, in time to his thrusts.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she moaned, and leaned forward, her forearms pressed against the glass.

“I’ll never stop,” he growled, and swiveled his hips. She gasped, as the robe slid down her shoulders. “I’ll never, ever stop,” he promised, and pumped harder and harder until she began to buckle against him. “Never.”


	6. Adjectives of Commendation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew they'd have to leave the hotel room eventually, right?
> 
> So there's some plot now, with the porn.
> 
> Feel free to skip ahead if dialogue = blah, blah, blah.

Chloe let the hot water run over her body. The multiple showerheads had wonderful water pressure, and the pummel of it against her skin unkinked her muscles. She felt like she’d run a 10K, then gone to hot yoga and capped it off with Pilates. She was sore, but felt a sense of accomplishment.

She had survived, and enjoyed, a Lucifer sex-a-thon. She shivered with the memory of it. He’d done things she’d never dreamed of. It had been exciting, and exotic, and thoroughly enjoyable. As well as super irresponsible.

He hadn’t used a condom, any of the several times that she’d let him come inside her. Whoops. Major whoops.

She remembered the merry band of satisfied customers she’d interviewed who had hit the sheets with Lucifer. STD’s were also a worry.

She sighed. She’d agreed to this weekend interlude with him. But she was going to have to take a break from the fantasy and go pick up some Plan B. There was no such thing as consequence free sex; it always changed things. But some of the consequences were a bit more long-lasting and problematic than others.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off with the towel. She winced as the towel rubbed across her neck. She wiped off a circle in the center of the mirror. Hickeys, and more than one. Someone really did have an oral fixation. So, add concealer and face powder to her drugstore run this morning.

She put her robe on and left the bathroom. In her absence, the bed had been made up with fresh sheets. A room service cart stood in the middle of the room, covered with trays. Lucifer sat at a desk in the corner, typing on a laptop. He rose when he heard her come in.

“I hunted and gathered some breakfast for you, detective.” He came forward and took her hand, leading her to an alcove that held a table and chairs. He pulled out a chair for her and gestured for her to sit. He pushed the cart next to them and sat down. “Mimosa?” he offered.

She nodded her assent and he poured her a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and champagne. She sipped it as Lucifer fixed her a plate. He handed her a tasty looking assortment of eggs, sliced fruit, bacon and a croissant. It looked delicious.

She devoured her food, which was amazing. Instead of eating, Lucifer just watched her eat. He tilted his head to one side and stared as she ate her food.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” she asked him.

“I don’t do breakfast. I prefer sleeping in quite late and proceeding straight to lunch.”

She ate another strip of bacon, with Lucifer intently staring at her the entire time. “Lucifer, you’re making me uncomfortable.”

He leaned back. “I’m just waiting for you to finish eating so we can have more sex.” He smiled at her, a wide grin. He looked like a kid who’d just been given carte blanche in a candy store.

Chloe took a swig of her drink. “The sex last night was great."

“Oh yes, it was delicious. I can’t wait to taste you again.”

She blushed and picked at the edges of her croissant. “Well, thank you. Yes, the sex was amazing.”

“I was amazing, as well as great,” he said, rolling the words off his tongue. “I like hearing that.” He leaned forward on his elbows. “Any more adjectives of commendation? I do so enjoy praise.”

“I’m sure you hear quite a lot of praise.”

“My bed partners are always thoroughly satisfied." He took her hand and kissed it gently. “As are yours, I would imagine.”

“It’s a little different with me.”

“What do you mean?”

She squirmed. “I’m not some sort of sex machine, not like you.”

“I beg to differ,” he pronounced. “You kept me on my toes, last night. You gave just as good as you got.”

She looked him in the eyes. “What you said, when we fought. About vanilla sex. That was pretty much true, Lucifer. This porny, marathon...well, fuck session that we had last night. That’s not normal for me. That’s not part of my life. Dating me, being part of my life, really will be sex after bedtime, when Trixie won’t interrupt. We’ll only be truly alone when she’s with Dan. That’s what being a parent is, putting someone else’s needs before your own. My orgasms haven’t been a priority for a very long time.”

“I intend to make your orgasms my absolute top priority,” Lucifer said.

“I’m serious, Lucifer.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Believe me, so am I.”

“Having a sex life as a parent, particularly a single parent, is a real challenge, Lucifer. It’s difficult.”

He leaned forward. “I sense you are trying to scare me off, detective. Or perhaps you are just still smarting from my rash words of yesterday. But I assure you, that I will do whatever it takes to make you a priority.”

“But it’s not just about me. It’s Trixie, too. We are a package deal.” With the thought of Trixie brought the thought of children. “I need to find a drugstore.”

“I can call down to the concierge,” Lucifer offered. “They can provide whatever you need.”

“Well, we were a little careless last night. I need to take some Plan B.”

“Emergency contraceptive?” Lucifer shook his head. “No, my dear heart. You need have no worries on that front. I am sterile.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

He waved a hand. “Believe me, I have never wasted a moment on regret. I have no interest in procreation. In fact, children make me uncomfortable. I imagine I would have made a horrendous parent.”

In that moment, Chloe knew that she had made a serious mistake. She needed to leave. “Well, I need to get dressed and run out for a little while regardless.”

“I’m afraid that I destroyed your clothes last night,” said Lucifer. “But the concierge will be sending up a selection of things for you from the Armani boutique and some underthings from La Perla. Whatever you don’t like can be sent back.”

“I don’t need you to buy me designer clothes. That’s a little _Pretty Woman_ for me,” she said sharply.

He steepled his fingers and gave her a hard look. “You are not a whore, detective.”

“I am aware of that, Lucifer.”

“I have provided you with clothing because in a haze of lust, I destroyed yours. An interpretation of my gesture as payment for services rendered insults both of us.” His voice was crisp, his face taut.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

There was a tap at the door, and Lucifer opened it to reveal a sleek blonde, carrying several garment bags and a few shopping bags. He tipped the woman and shut the door. He placed the bags on the bed.

“This was really thoughtful of you. Thank you. I’ll just get dressed and then I will run out and do my errands.” Chloe picked up the bags and turned to go into the bathroom.

“Detective, a moment.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve upset you. Clearly I’ve said the wrong thing, and now you’re on edge and trying to run away from me as quickly as you can.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“I’ve never been in a relationship before, Chloe, and even I know that when a woman says, “It’s fine,” it’s most certainly not fine.”

“You’ve never been in a relationship before?”

“Never. My long-term liaisons are best described as friends with benefits arrangements. No feelings. No real complications.”

“Wow.” Chloe didn’t know what to say.

Lucifer sighed. “So, when I tell you that I need you to be forgiving, that I need you to be patient, it is hard for me to express that. I don’t like being uncomfortable, and I am well out of my comfort zone. But you are exceptional and I need to be with you. I want to be with you, more than I have ever wanted anything. So help me learn how to be a good partner to you. I will try to make it worth your while.” He turned to the door. “I will give you some privacy to get ready. I will meet you in the lobby and accompany you on your errands.”

He left, leaving Chloe in the empty room. She had the absolute conviction that she was in way over her head.


	7. Incredibly Sexy Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word of the day is lube. Or possibly nuns. Your choice.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_  
_I'll let you lick the lollipop_  
_Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_-50 Cent_

They drove down the Las Vegas strip. It was a beautiful perfect day in the desert sun. Chloe’s hair shone bright gold in the sunlight. She was checking her phone, while resting one foot on the dashboard of his rented Escalade.

She looked down at her GPS. “It’s a turn at the next light, and then the second right.” He followed her directions, and shortly they were parked. He followed her through the automatic doors of a drugstore. He watched as she leaned down and picked up a basket. She made her way to the cosmetics display and chewed on her thumb as she looked at foundation and concealer.

“You don’t usually bother with the cosmetics,” Lucifer noted. “You don’t need to do anything to make yourself more beautiful.”

She smiled up at him. “That’s very sweet.”

“It’s true. You are gorgeous, just as you are.”

“Well, be that as it may, I need to do something to cover up these...things.” She gestured at her neck, where one livid bruise decorated the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and two more minor bruises could be seen as well.

“Why do you need to cover them up?” he asked. He was quite proud of his handiwork, and biting and sucking her skin had been delightful. He felt his arousal stir at the mere thought.

“Because it’s embarrassing. It’s like a big neon sign across my forehead that says “I had sex last night.”

“But we did have sex last night,” he said. “Repeatedly.”

A woman browsing blusher a few feet away let out a loud snort.

Chloe quickly grabbed some bottles and tubes of makeup and threw them into her basket. “Shush, Lucifer.”

“But we did have sex last night,” he said. “There’s no shame in that. It was great. You said so yourself.”

The woman giggled, which she attempted to turn into a cough. Chloe glared at Lucifer and grabbed his arm, steering him towards another aisle. “I am going to kill you.”

He shut up and followed her into an aisle full of condoms. “We don’t need any of these, darling.”

“Yes, we certainly do need these.” She put a couple of boxes into her basket.

“I told you that I am sterile,” he said. “Well, that also comes with an immunity to the diseases that these condoms are intended to protect you from.”

Chloe gave him serious side-eye. “Lucifer, that’s bullshit. That’s not medically possible.”

“Well, think of it this way. You, my darling, are an incredibly sexy apple. And I am not an apple. Rather, I am an orange. You cannot pass on your apple qualities to me, and I cannot pass on my orange qualities to you. It’s simple biology.”

Chloe stared at him, her mouth open. “You’re bananas.”

“Okay, well, yes, I could be a banana instead. Delightfully phallic, bananas.” He smiled at her and gestured at his crotch. “And you quite like my banana, don’t you detective?”

“Can you stop talking about sex in public?” asked Chloe. “It’s inappropriate.”

“We’re standing in front of a condom display,” he pointed out. “Based on location, it seems quite appropriate.” A familiar bottle caught his eye. “Oh look, they have lube. We should get lube. There are so many enjoyable things to do with it.”

“Lucifer,” she hissed.

He picked up a large bottle and brandished it in one hand. “This is my favorite brand. I quite like lube. We can use it on you, we can use it on me, we can use it with certain fun toys...”

Chloe had turned an absolutely magnificent shade of red. There was a quiet cough behind him. He turned, and next to a display of medical supplies such as antibiotic cream and Epsom salts, were two very elderly nuns.

“Oh, hello Sisters.” They stared at him, one of them holding an ace bandage in her hand. “I was just extolling the virtues of lube. Not that either of you would really know about that. Unless you’d been very naughty nuns, perhaps in your younger years...”

Chloe grabbed his arm and the bottle of lube fell to the ground. She pulled him down the aisle so fast and so quickly that he was nearly convinced she had supernatural strength herself.


	8. Very Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer. Chloe. Sex shop.
> 
> You're welcome.

Chloe had assumed that they were going back to the hotel. They’d made a quick stop at Target, where she had purchased clothes for tomorrow as well as her preferred cotton bikini underwear. The skimpy lace thong that had been supplied this morning was uncomfortable. Although the cashmere trousers and silk blouse she was wearing were absolutely heavenly. It would take more weeks of salary than she wanted to think about to pay Lucifer back for this outfit.

Her phone pinged. It was Trixie, texting her from Dan’s phone.

_Super awesome Mommy! We won!_

_Yay! So proud of you._

_We are going for ice cream now. Super yay!_

_Yummy!_

_I luv you. See you tomorrow when you come home. Xxxxx_

_Love you bunny. Be good for your dad._

The car stopped. Chloe looked up and they were parked in front of an industrial warehouse. ADULT VIDEOS. XXXX. PEEP SHOW.

“Why are we at a sex shop?"

“You seem extremely averse to discussing sex in public,” he said. “So this seems a completely appropriate setting for this conversation.”

“This conversation?”

“Yes, the frank conversation that I wish to have with you about sex,” he said patiently. “Also, at a bare minimum, you did not buy the bottle of lube that I wanted at the drugstore. I can buy that here.”

“We can go back to the drugstore and I can buy it.”

“No, we should go in here.”

“The concierge at the hotel has been super helpful,” said Chloe. “We could just have them get some and send it to our room.”

Lucifer turned towards her and put his arm across her shoulders. “Detective, are you scared to go into the sex shop?’

“No. Of course not. I’ve been in a sex shop before.”

He smiled. “Have you now?”

“Yes. I go there sometimes.”

“Do you?” he said, his eyes sparkling. “What do you like to buy at the sex shop?”

“Well, I’ve been single a long time.  I don’t really have the time to date.”

“So you have purchased a thing or two to play with, alone in your bedroom, late at night?”

She flushed but she maintained eye contact. “Yes. I’m not dead, just single.”

“Well, seeing as how you are a seasoned pro in the sex shop department, let us go inside.” He got out of the car. She didn’t follow.

He waited, but she kept staring straight ahead. He went around to her side of the SUV and opened the door. “What seems to be the issue here?”

“I know you’re into really kinky and exotic stuff. I am very...vanilla.”

“I’m all about pleasure. I don’t force anyone to do anything they don’t want to do.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to do with half the stuff in there. I just... buy the things that I usually buy and leave.”

“Well, let us start there. You can show me the things that you usually buy, and tell me why you like them.”

She looked up at them. “But if I’m with you, I don’t need them.”

“Let’s not overthink it, my dear.” He extended a hand and helped her out of the SUV. “Onward into the breach, Chloe.”

They walked in the door. It was a sprawling store, and well organized. Large, clear signs pointed in different directions. Lucifer took Chloe’s hand, grabbed a shopping basket and led her through the store to a large display of vibrators. “I have a feeling this is where you are most comfortable. Do you see what you like to buy here?”

Chloe reached up and picked up a pink box. BUZZY BUNNY was emblazoned on the box in scrolling pink letters. It was decorated with cartoon hearts and flowers and, yes, bunnies. “I know it looks stupid, but it gets the job done.”

Lucifer took the box from her hand and looked at the vibrator inside. “You like a lot of clitoral stimulation, then? Because this bit here, that’s what that is all about.”

Chloe tucked her hair behind her ear, looked right and left, and answered him quietly. “It took a lot of trial and error. But to... come really quickly, this can’t be beat. It only takes me about two minutes.”

“This thing makes you come in two minutes?’

She nodded. “Well, I really like it. So, when I take it out of my drawer, just touching it makes me feel excited. When I first started with vibrators, it took a long time to come at all. I watched clips on RedTube, pulled up Victorian erotica on my phone, even bought myself some sexy lingerie to set the mood. But I never got super excited, and even if I did, most of the time I couldn’t finish.”

“And then what happened?”

“I watched this video, where the girl was using one of these rabbit things. And the, well, the penis looking part, it moved like this.” Chloe held up her hand and spun it in wide, rotating circles. “And the bunny part, on the front, it vibrated really fast. The girl pretty much had a screaming orgasm as soon as she used the thing. So I called the local sex shops, which was kind of embarrassing, until I found one.” She shrugged. “Unfortunately, they didn’t have it on Amazon. I didn’t want to order from some online sex store, because I was afraid that Trixie would see the box.”

“So you went and bought the bunny?” asked Lucifer.

“Yes.”

“And you took it home and you tried it out,” he prompted.

“Instant orgasm. Mind-blowing. Absolutely the best orgasm I had ever had.”

“That doesn’t speak well for Dan.”

“Nope, we’re not discussing my sex life with Dan.”

Lucifer waved his hand. “Okay, boundaries. So, you bought your bunny and it became your regular night time companion.”

“Yes, except there are a few problems. It’s kind of delicate, so they break every few months. And they eat batteries. So there have been a few times where it died and then I was just...super horny and couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Old fashioned hand action couldn’t cover it?” He made a rather crude hand gesture.

“That doesn’t really work for me. I wind up rubbing myself raw and never finishing, and feeling lonely and miserable and sad.” She sighed. “So, I bought the backup vibrator.” She pointed to the top shelf.

“Magic Friend,” he read. “Bloody hell, this thing looks odd.” It had a large bulbous head, the size of a tennis ball, attached to a slim, short handle.

“It plugs directly into the wall, so it will never run out of batteries. It’s always available, so it makes me feel better to have this as a backup. But there are a few problems with it.”

“Such as?”

“It is insanely loud. It sounds like a freaking table saw. I have to turn on the radio to cover the sounds, and I’m always afraid it will wake up Trixie. And it’s really, really strong. I have to use it very gently or it feels like I am going to grind my clitoris off my body with this thing.”

He looked more closely at the device. “So, once again, it’s all about clitoral stimulation for you, not penetration. This thing is really wide; it wouldn’t even fit inside you.”

“You’re right. I’ve never really enjoyed penetrative sex, to be honest. I don’t orgasm with penetration alone; I need extra help to get there.”

“That is very important to know.” Lucifer placed the vibrator bunny into the shopping basket and put the other vibrator back. He wandered down the aisle a bit and picked up a small box. “I’d like to try this with you, darling. I think you would really enjoy it.” He smiled at her. “I know I would.”

She took the box from him. It was a vibrator, but for him to wear. When he penetrated her, it would vibrate against her clit. “You know, we had amazing sex last night without this.”

“I am a firm believer in raising the bar. Are you game?” She nodded her assent, so he threw the vibrator ring into the basket.

He took her hand again and they walked to the lubricant section. Lucifer grabbed a familiar looking bottle. “You seem to get quite wet naturally. But is there a lube you like to use?”

“I’ve never used lube."

He raised his eyebrows. “Really? I quite like it.”

She smiled. “Yes, your lube manifesto at the drugstore made that perfectly clear.”

They moved on to the area that had S&M gear. She crossed her arms and made a stern face. “I take it this is beyond your comfort zone,” Lucifer said.

“I’ve never tried any of this stuff."

“Okay. So, we’ve talked about what you like. I would like to show you what I like.”

She steeled herself. “Okay.”

“I’ve had a fantasy, Chloe, for a while now, about you. It’s a pretty simple one, truly. Just a simple pair of wrist restraints and a blindfold. Are you comfortable with that?”

“For me to wear or for you?”

“For me. You’d be the one running the show, so to speak.”

“I’m not sure I would know what to do.”

“I’ll help you and if you don’t enjoy yourself, if you’re uncomfortable, we will stop.”

It was reasonable, and Chloe could work with that. “Okay.”

Lucifer nodded. “Pick what is the most appealing to you.”

After browsing the rack, Chloe decided on a red leather blindfold with a Velcro closure. She chose matching wrist cuffs.

“There are ankle restraints as well,” Lucifer said in a low voice. She turned to look at him. He had a flush in his cheeks, and a vein throbbed on his neck. He had his hands thrust in his pockets. She took a closer look and realized that he was sporting a very impressive erection. Just seeing her touch these things had massively turned him on. If she actually used them on him, how much more intense would his reaction be?

“Would you like me to get them?” she asked.

He met her eyes and her own pulse raced. “Please.”

She added them to the basket. “Lucifer, is there anything else you really want me to get?” She ran her hand across the display, touching the items. Blindfolds, handcuffs, ball gag, riding crop... When her hand touched it, she could see him swallow, hard. “Lucifer, do you like this?”

“Yes." His voice was pure need.

“I think we are done here,” she said briskly, and tucked the crop under her arm. She led him to the checkout, paid for their selections, and they headed to the car.

Once they got in, Chloe turned to Lucifer. “Take off your jacket.”

He looked at her quizzically but obeyed. He handed her his jacket and watched her as she rummaged in the bag. She pulled out the handcuffs and ripped off the sales tag. She grabbed his arm and shoved his right wrist through the cuff. He made an audible hiss when the leather touched his arm.

“You like this,” she stated.

“Oh, very much,” he replied.

She grabbed the Velcro tab and pulled it tighter. “Tell me when to stop.” The Velcro slid tighter and tighter, pressing harder on his wrist with every pull. Instead of telling her to stop, he moaned, a sharp cry of pleasure that made Chloe wet between her legs.

“Tell me what you’re thinking. Tell me how this makes you feel.”

“It makes me hard,” he said. “It makes me crave your touch.”

She reached out and unzipped his zipper. His cock popped out, thick and hard, already weeping. “Tell me what you want. My hand, my mouth?”

“I want it all,” he said hoarsely.

She leaned over, flipped his jacket over her head, and sucked him into her mouth. He was gasping and moaning as soon as she began, and she knew he wouldn’t last long. She sucked him as hard as she could. His hips moved, thrusting upwards into her mouth. He began to keen, his movements ragged, and Chloe reached up and grabbed Lucifer’s left wrist. She pressed hard, firmly, mirroring the pressure of the cuff on his opposite wrist. He came explosively, crying out as he spilled into her mouth.

Chloe sat up, tossing the jacket into the backseat. She tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants, zipped him up and fastened his belt.

He looked at her with wonder. “You minx! You like playing games, don’t you?”

“I’ve never played these kind of games before.”

“But you like them.”

“I think I will like them very much.”

He grinned, delighted. “I have a game or two of my own I’d like to play. But we should go back to the hotel. There’s not enough room in this car to do what I have in mind.” He reached over and tweaked her hard nipple, visible through her silk blouse. “We’d best hurry. I don’t want to leave my lady so unsatisfied.”


	9. Brand New Boyfriend

_I'm not like all the other girls_  
_I can't take it like the other girls_  
_I won't share it like the other girls_  
_That you used to know_

_\- Garbage_

Lucifer and Chloe were having tea in the hotel. They were nestled into a cozy corner of the Petrossian Bar, lounging in overstuffed, cream velvet chairs. A very talented pianist was tickling the ivories a few feet away, playing a selection of Cole Porter tunes.

Chloe leaned forward. “You know, I thought tea was just...tea.” On the marble table in front of them was an array of plates and tiered trays, now mostly empty. He’d made her happy, with this idea. She was glowing, her eyes bright. Everything pleased her, even the simplest things: opening a door, holding her hand, ordering for her.

“A full English tea is far more than drinks."

“I know that, now,” she said. “Scones and clotted cream and tiny little sandwiches.”

“Do you want some more tea?”

She nodded her assent and he poured another cup of oolong. She lifted the green and white china to her lips.

“So, we are on the cusp of Saturday night in Las Vegas,” said Lucifer. “We can hit the tables, see a show, or stay in the suite and fuck like a pair of wild animals.” He wiggled his eyebrows. They’d been having tea for nearly two hours. It was the longest they’d gone without being nude since she blew into his hotel the day before. He was desperate to get her clothes off again.  

“We could do all of the above,” Chloe suggested.

“Excellent. I vote for shag, gamble, shag, gamble, shag, shag, shag, dinner, shag, shag, show, shag, clubbing, then shag until dawn.”

She laughed, her eyes shining. “If we have that much sex, my lady parts will fall off.”

“Well, we can’t have that. That’s why lube was invented.”

“You’re obsessed with lube. Seriously, you should star in lube commercials. You can be like, a spokes-model for lube.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes. You’re gorgeous. You’re the owner of a nightclub. You could totally sell Lux brand lube.”

“That’s bloody brilliant.” He rubbed his chin.

“I was joking, Lucifer.” She had her phone in hand, typing away.

“I’m not! It’s genius.” He could immediately visualize it, the packaging, the branding, even the ad campaign. It would be fantastic. He sent off a quick text to Maze, asking her to remind him of the idea.

Chloe read off a list on her phone. “Wow, there are so many shows going on. There’s three different Cirque de Soleil shows playing in Vegas right now. I’ve never seen one.”

“I quite like Cirque de Soleil,” said Lucifer. “Very sexy, all those tight fitting clothes and sultry music.”

“Hey, one show, O, is actually playing in this hotel. Do you think we will be able to get tickets at the last minute?”

“Have no fear, our trusty concierge will procure tickets. He can arrange restaurant reservations, as well. There’s an excellent steakhouse by Jean-Georges here as well, if you like.”

“I actually had a different idea. Do you like Italian food?” asked Chloe.

“Quite partial, yes,” he said. All those intense, deep flavors. He adored it.

“Well, my favorite TV chef has a restaurant here,” said Chloe. “It’s called Olio. I’d love to eat there.”

“You watch cooking shows?”

“Most nights I unwind watching a cooking show before bed, with a glass of wine. Italian cuisine is my favorite, was my dad’s favorite. He was a fantastic chef, and I still miss his cooking.” She cleared her throat. “So, anyway, I like this particular chef, and would like to eat in her restaurant. I’ve made her recipe for spaghetti with lemon at home, and I’d like to try the real thing.” Her face was lit up with enthusiasm. She was irresistible.

“Done,” he said. With a quick call to the concierge, the arrangements for their evening were made. “Now in terms of the clubbing, there are several places I like to go. I know the owners, we’ll be VIP’s, no mingling with the rabble.”

She looked down at her blouse and trousers. “I’m not really dressed for clubbing. So if it’s okay, maybe just a post-show shag instead?” She smiled almost shyly. Adorable.

He leaned forward and kissed her. “I will never refuse a shag from you. But I can offer a solution to your wardrobe problem. The clothes that came from Armani earlier, well, I picked them out myself in the boutique. I selected something especially for you to wear tonight.” He steeled himself for a fit of temper, remembering her reaction earlier in the day.

She surprised him. “I’ll wear whatever you picked out, but just this once. I’m not into accepting expensive presents from a brand new boyfriend, so this will be an exception.”

Chloe had called him her boyfriend. It should have sounded stupid, but instead it sounded wonderful.

****

The show had been amazing, the dinner divine. Chloe was somewhat proud of herself, as the chef’s spaghetti with lemon wasn’t much better than her own. But the expensive wines, the ricotta cheesecake that melted in her mouth, the ambiance of the gorgeous restaurant, she definitely couldn’t duplicate any of that in her apartment.

They’d stopped back to the room to get ready for the next phase of their evening: clubbing.

“I think we’ll hit Hakkasan, then TAO,” Lucifer suggested. “But before we do, there’s a few legendary haunts that I’d think you’d like. Old Vegas style nostalgia. We can have a few drinks before we hit the clubs.”

“I’ll have to pace myself,” said Chloe. “I haven’t had a pub crawl for a solid decade.” She smiled. “The last time I got hammered, I was in a bar brawl.”

“That wasn’t my intent, Detective.”

“It was actually kind of fun, from what I can remember.”

“So, for this evening’s festivities. We will begin with drinks at Frankie’s Tiki Room-” Lucifer began.

“No,” Chloe said firmly. “Not there.”

Lucifer was taken aback. “Well, we don’t have to go there.”

Chloe sighed. “It’s just that...I went there for my bachelorette party. The night before I married Dan.”

“Really?” Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded. “Just me and a few girlfriends, that was all. They insisted on making a big deal out of it. All I wanted was to get married here quietly and then go back to LA.”

“You got married here, in Vegas?”

“I didn’t want a big wedding. Dan was raised Catholic, but he’s not religious. I didn’t want a church wedding.” She swallowed. “I couldn’t imagine getting married without my dad there to walk me down the aisle. So we had a quickie wedding in Vegas. It was just a few friends, no parents. My mom was so pissed off, and so were Dan’s mom and abuelita.”

“So the last time you were in Vegas you got married?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been back since. Trixie was born the year after we got married. No time for wild weekend getaways after you have kids, you know?”

“No, I don’t know, but I’m starting to get the picture.” He poured a finger of whisky and took a sip. “Chloe, why did you marry Dan?”

“Well, because I loved him,” said Chloe. “Why else would I?”

“I’ve heard some sob stories in my day,” said Lucifer. “People marry for lots of reasons other than love.”

Chloe sighed. “Well, Dan seemed like a safe bet. I wanted to feel secure.”

“You wanted financial security?”

“Not financial security, just stability. My dad died, and that left a really big hole in my heart. I went on dates, but every guy just stared at my breasts and I knew they’d already seen them naked in _Hot Tub High School_. I pretty much gave up dating while I went through the police academy. I was too busy and it was easy to let it go. Then I met Dan. He was serious, and dedicated, and steadfast. He was a great cop, careful, methodical. When he asked me out, I said yes.”

“You were attracted to him?”

“Oh, yes. I thought he was totally hot. I’d pretty much submerged my sex drive for years, and when we started dating, I wanted to make up for lost time.” She looked at Lucifer. “You don’t want to hear about Dan.”

“Not particularly, no. But I want to hear about you. About how you got to where you are. The choices that you made.”

“Well, then. Dan and I, it was easy. We had the same job and the same schedule. He was the kind of guy who ordered the same lunch every day, who made tacos every Tuesday. We cared about the same things, and we spent a lot of time together. Our relationship was steady, comfortable.  When Dan proposed, we got engaged.”

“And so you married him,” Lucifer said.

“And so I married him.”

“But why?”

“Like I said before, I loved him.”

“But what’s special about marriage?” Lucifer asked. “I mean, what is this human need to tie up how you feel in some formal ceremony, some piece of paper? What does it matter?”

“When you really love someone,” Chloe explained, “you don’t want to share them with anyone else. You want them to be yours, and only yours.”

“But that’s monogamy, not marriage,” he argued.

“When it’s the right person, you want it to last forever. To be together, to have a family. That commitment, the vows and the legal stamp of approval, seem necessary. It feels right.”

“So, you married him, and you loved each other, and you were happy. So what went wrong?’

She poured herself a glass of whiskey. “Well, to be honest, it was kind of a long, slow slide down. I didn’t really notice how things had dissolved between us, until he was pretty much out the door.” She took a deep sip. “It’s easy to blame the other person. But it wasn’t just Dan, it was me too.”

“But he’s the one who left you.”

“It was really a technicality, Lucifer. It doesn’t matter who left whom. The marriage was DOA. We were two people who didn’t have anything to say to each other anymore. We shared a bed, but didn’t make love. We interacted with Trixie, but not really with each other. Our conversations were all about paying the bills, picking up toilet paper, driving the carpool. Somewhere along the way, the spark of our love had just gone out. It wasn’t really anyone’s fault. It just happened.”

“But it hurt you, very badly.”

“I’d failed, Lucifer,” she said quietly. “I don’t like to fail.”

“No, I know you don’t.” He took the glass from her hands and led her over to the bed. “I’m sorry he hurt you.”

“We hurt each other. It happens. I’m not sad any more.”

“I would never hurt you.” He unbuttoned her blouse, then pulled it off and tossed it aside. “Never.” He gently kissed her at the base of her neck and she shivered.

“No one can make that promise. Everyone hurts and everyone gets hurt.”

He pulled her mouth to his, cupping her jaw in his hands. “I will never hurt you, and if anyone hurts you, I will destroy them.” He reached out and unfastened her pants, pushing them down to her ankles.

She stepped out of them and smiled. “That’s very alpha male of you, Lucifer.”

“That’s what I am.” With a swift twist, he ripped off her bra and sucked her nipple into his mouth. “Alpha,” he ground out. “Male.” He trailed his mouth down her body until he reached her navel. His tongue flickered out, licking and sucking her there.

“Oh God,” she whimpered.

He grabbed the side of her skimpy thong and tore it off. Quickly, he claimed her with his tongue, working her mercilessly until she climaxed.

He began stripping off his clothes and she looked up at him, her face flushed. “I want you,” she said, “but I just can’t. I am too sore, Lucifer.”

He threw his pants on the bed next to her. “That’s what lube is for. And we have lube.” He reached into the bedside table and brandished the bottle of lube.

“You and your lube,” Chloe said. “You are going to kill me.”

Lucifer squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand and breathed on it. “No dying,” he promised, “other than _le petit mort,_ of course.” He slipped one cold, lubed finger between her legs.

“Aah,” she said. “Damn it, that’s cold. Aah.”

“Relax,” he soothed her, and slipped another finger in, and then another. “Relax.” He stroked and moved his fingers within her until she reached orgasm again.

He gently entered her with his cock and she moaned. “Good pain or bad pain?” he asked.

“Fuck me,” she said, and grabbed his ass.

He smiled, delighted. “With pleasure.” He stroked and stroked and then he whispered, “Take a deep breath.”

She did as he asked, and he slipped his well-lubed pinky in her ass. “Good or bad?” he asked, as he slid his finger back and forth.

“I’m not sure yet,” she replied. “I don’t hate it. It just feels...weird.”

“Fair enough.” He moved his hips and thrust his cock, getting her back into the mood, gently moving his pinky inside her at the same time. “I’m close, Chloe,” he whispered. “You feel sinfully good, all around me.”

“Come.” She kissed his shoulder. ”I’ve had my share of fun already. More than my share.”

“No such thing.” He pulled his finger from her ass. With his other hand, he fumbled in the pocket of his discarded pants as he continued to thrust. He found what he was looking for and flicked it on. A quiet buzz sounded in the room as Lucifer placed a small vibrator directly against her clit. Chloe made an incredibly primal noise and clenched her hands on his ass, sinking her nails into his skin.

“You like this, love?” he asked.

“Harder, harder,” she panted. “Harder, right now. Don’t stop.”

He complied, moving in a fast tempo, thrusting his cock inside her, whilst running the vibrator over Chloe’s clit. They moved together, gasping, for a few sweet, delicious seconds, before they both climaxed. Spent, they collapsed together in a panting, sweating heap.

***

Chloe soaked in the bathtub, recovering. She was incredibly sore between her legs. She hadn’t felt this way since her honeymoon with Dan. They’d had so much sex she got cystitis, and then they couldn’t have sex for a few weeks. She got pregnant before their first anniversary, and that was the beginning of the end of her sex life. Until now. Her sex life had recently come back from the dead with a roar. God, she was so sore, her vagina, her ass. The last twenty-four hours were a turn of events that she simply could not wrap her head around now. Seriously, the sex had to stop. She’d had more sex in twenty-four hours than she had in the last eight years. Her body was not used to this.

“Hello, love,” Lucifer purred. She looked up and he was leering at her from the doorway, naked and sporting a glorious erection.

“Oh my God, please no more.” She held up one hand. “Lucifer, I’m glad that you’re so into me. I’m really into you, too. But I can’t. My body is aching.”

“The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak, my dear?”

“That’s about the size of it.”

“That is rather disappointing.” He brightened. “I have lube-”

“No lube, Lucifer. No sex. You’re going to have to think of another way to entertain yourself.”

He was momentarily crestfallen. “I see.”

“I am beginning to understand your fondness for threesomes and foursomes,” said Chloe. “I don’t think just one person can keep up with you.”

“Be that as it may, you are the one I want.” He sank into the bathtub at the opposite end. He gently moved her aside and slid next to her, and he pulled her feet into his lap. “I adore your sexy little toes.” He lifted one foot out of the water, kissing her smallest toe.

“I don’t see the appeal of feet. But I’m glad you like mine.”

“I like all of you, Chloe Decker, from the top of your golden head to the tips of your cute little toes.” He leaned back in the tub, settling into the warm water. He was absolutely beautiful. Chloe watched the water glisten as it rolled down his perfect chest, his rock hard abs. Her libido, down but not yet out, stirred.

“You’re gorgeous, you know. I mean, you’re incredibly good looking.”

“Thank you, my love,” he said, his eyes closed. “I’m delighted that I please you.”

“I’m not the usual type you go for,” Chloe said. “I mean, I saw the kind of people you sleep with. Smoking hot people.”

He opened his eyes and met hers. “I’ve fucked a lot of people, Chloe.”

“I am well aware of that.”

“But that’s over now. The sex buffet is closed for business. I want you and only you.” Lucifer leaned his head against the tub. “I have reached the final frontier, sexually. A new land, where I have never gone before.”

“You’re a walking, talking Kama Sutra,” said Chloe. “I can’t imagine there is anything you haven’t done before.”

“Monogamy."

Chloe laughed. “I don’t think I’ll be enough for you.”

He met her gaze. “The question is, will I be enough for you?”

She smiled at him. “Lucifer, I don’t think that’s even a question.”

“But it is,” he said intently. “Chloe Decker, can I be what you need? What you want? Can I make you happy?”

“Lucifer...” she paused. These were big important questions. She had no idea what the answers were. She loved him. But she also knew that love wasn’t always enough.

“Yes?” His face was deadly serious as he waited for her response.

She slapped the surface of the tub, causing a great wave of water to splash against his arms and chest. He roared as he grabbed for her, wrestling her in the water. They tussled and squirmed, slipping and sliding in the massive bathtub. Torrents of water washed over the side, flooding the marble floor.

“You minx,” he growled. “Bloody little minx.” He grabbed her hand and bit her little finger. She hissed as he turned the kiss into a suck. He looked deeply into her eyes as he sucked her fingers.

Her nipples hardened, but she was not willing to be swayed. “Seriously, Lucifer. You are insatiable.”

She reached down with her other hand and closed it around his erection. “Oh, my sweet girl, yes.” He nibbled on her ear, her neck, as she stroked his hard length. “Oh, that’s so good. Your hands are magic.”

“Tell me what you’d like to do to me.” She changed position and straddled him, her breasts pressed against his chest. She moved both hands to his cock and stroked, surrounding him with her fingers.

“I adore watching you come,” he said. “The flush you get, from your breasts up to your face, when you’re getting ready to climax. It’s so sexy. The sounds you make, when you’re nearly there, when you explode around me.”

He moved one hand to cup her breast. The other went between her legs. She hissed in pain and he moved his hand away.

“Just let me touch you,” Chloe whispered. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I want to come inside you.” In one fell swoop, Lucifer gathered her into his arms and stepped out of the tub. He carried her from the bathroom.

The man had a one-track mind. Chloe would wind up in traction at this rate. She had to redirect his laser focus on getting her back into bed. So, just outside the door of the bathroom, she slid out of his arms and went to her knees. The soft carpet ground underneath her as she stuffed his hard cock in her mouth. His hands curled in her hair as she sucked him, harder and harder.

“Chloe,” he muttered. He was hard and thick and she took him as deep as she could into her throat. He groaned and her mouth filled with a torrent of his hot cum, nearly choking her. He pulled out of her mouth and sank to the floor, gathering her into his arms. “Chloe, what you do to me.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and they lay together on the floor, trying to catch their breath.


	10. Piano Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cliches are too delicious to deny.

_Hit the dance floor_  
_Hit the dance floor_  
_I got all I need_  
_No I ain't got cash_  
_I ain't got cash_  
_But I got you baby_

_-Sia_

The music in the club was deafening. They sat on a balcony, overlooking the jostling, madding crowd below. The server handed Chloe a Cape Cod. The dark red drink glowed under the pulsating lights of the club.

Lucifer watched her admiringly. The Armani dress that he’d selected for this date fit her like a glove. Steel gray, it had a deep plunge between her breasts. The fabric was decorated with rows of tiny sequins. When she moved, the little disks lit up with the club lights. The dress ended at her knee, with a slash and a little ruffled flare that dipped up her thigh.

She looked good enough to eat. She had painted her lips a dark matte red and rimmed her eyes with kohl. Her hair was pinned back in a sloppy bun at the base of her neck. She’d been annoyed with him right before they left. She had sex hair, she had proclaimed, so tangled and knotted from their sessions of acrobatics that she couldn’t get the tangles out. Finally she had given up and pulled it back into this knot.

Lucifer had shagged her senseless over and over between last night and now. Each time had been surprising, exciting, in a new and different way. He watched as she sipped her drink, her eyes intent on the crowd below. He wanted her again, even now.

This was their last night together. Tomorrow she would drive back to L.A., back to her daughter and her job. The thought of being without her was unacceptable. He would leave as well. He would return to Lux and they would carry on as they had before. They would work cases together. He would see her, every few days. It wouldn’t be enough.

He reached forward to take her hand. She turned to him and smiled. “Dance with me?” he asked.

She nodded and set down her drink. The burly bouncer moved the velvet rope aside to let them pass. They headed down the stairs to the main dance floor. He took her waist and pressed against her, as they moved to the music. She was an excellent dancer; that same sense of rhythm that made her a superb partner in bed was apparent on the dance floor. He pressed a kiss on the side of her neck as he pulled her closer. She smiled up at him and turned in his arms. She shimmied her ass against him and arched her back against his chest. The sequins of her dress slid across the front of his trousers.

They danced, lost in the crowd. Chloe closed her eyes and threw her head back, immersed in the music. She looked like she didn’t have a care in the world. She was so beautiful and so free. With just the two of them, she was so relaxed. It was a bubble, an illusion of intimacy, and when they left Las Vegas, it would burst.

He took her hand and led her from the club. “Where to next?” she asked, as they stood on the sidewalk.

“Would you move in with me?” he asked.

She tilted her head. “You want to move in together?”

“Yes. I’d like to see you every day, sleep with you each night.” He ran his thumb along against her cheek. “I want to be with you.”

“I like being with you. But I can’t move in with you.”

“Why not?”

“I can think of a few reasons.” She ticked them off on her fingers. “We just started dating, I believe, yesterday. You live over a nightclub. It wouldn’t be appropriate for Trixie, for us to live together without being married. That’s just for starters.”

“I see.” It hurt, this rejection.

She must have seen it in his face, because she kissed him. “Let’s just save that idea for a later time, okay? The night is still young.”

So he dropped the issue and they went on to the next club. They danced together, and the DJ was really working it, the crowd was ecstatic. The energy in the room was irresistible. All these human beings, pumped up on lust and adrenaline and booze and drugs. This swarm of mankind were grasping for every bit of fun to be had from their time in Sin City. This is what he had come for, when he left Hell. He thrived on this energy, this passion. Being with Chloe had enhanced it, heightened it. In loving her, he felt truly alive.

“I’m done,” Chloe said, as the clock approached three. “I’m drunk and tired and I have a suspicion I’m way too old for this.”

“Bollocks,” he replied, but they left the club.

She fell asleep in the Escalade. He watched the city lights play across her face as her head rested against the window. When they reached the hotel, he handed the keys to the valet and scooped her out of the SUV. Her head lolled against his shoulder as he carried her through the lobby. In the bright lights of the elevator, she stirred. She looked up at him with a sleepy smile. “Hey you.” She cupped his cheek and kissed him.

They reached their floor and he carried her into the hotel suite. He dropped her on the bed. She lay there flat on her back for a moment, then sat up and pulled off her tall stilettos. “My poor feet. I’m not used to wearing insane stripper heels.”

“But your legs look amazing in them.”

She crooked one finger at him. “Come here to me.” He complied, standing at the edge of the bed. “You’re too tall. I have to climb you like a tree.”

“You can climb me any time you want, my dear.”

She grabbed his hand and tugged him downwards. When he was on his knees in front of her, she began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Second wind, love?” he asked. “You were uninterested in further romping before we left.”

“I am far from uninterested.” She stripped off his shirt. “Good God, Lucifer. Look at you. I could bounce a quarter off your abs.” She leaned forward and sucked his nipple into her mouth. He hissed and curled his fingers in her hair. The pins that held up her bun scattered. She moved to his other nipple, her hand slipping inside his pants to cup his ass. Her kisses drifted up his chest, ending in the hollow of his throat. She licked the side of his neck. “I want you to fuck me again,” she whispered in his ear.

He instantly hardened. He took her mouth, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back just as passionately, leaving him breathless.

She unzipped his pants and cupped his erection. “All mine.” A pull of his trousers and he was nude.

“All for you.” She ran her hands down his length, and he luxuriated in her touch.

“It is time,” she pronounced, “for my piano fantasy.” She sucked on his neck, then bit, and he grabbed her ass in both hands.

“You have a fantasy about me?“ He swung her up into his arms and strode across through the suite to the piano. It was up on a little platform, overlooking the balcony. The bright lights of Vegas neon glowed through the window. “Did I please you, in your sexy fantasies?”

She bit his earlobe. “The real thing is even better than I ever imagined.”

He set her on the edge of the piano and pulled up her dress. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. “You naughty girl,” he purred.

“You just rip them off anyway.” Chloe pulled him close to her, placed his cock in just the right position and he glided inside her wetness. She was underneath him, but she was in charge. She wrapped her long legs around his back. The tempo was set by the grasp of her hands, the press of her heels, the tightening of her fingers.

“I love the way you feel inside me,” she whispered. “I love the way you make me come.”

“I want to fuck you forever,” he said. “I want to make you mine.”

She grabbed his shoulders and came, her mouth open in a silent scream. As she tightened around him, he found his own release. She slumped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled out of her and gathered her in his arms. She was asleep by the time that he placed her on the bed.

Lucifer unzipped her dress and tossed it on the floor. He tucked her beneath the sheets and watched her sleep. Her lipstick had worn away, leaving her lips swollen from his kisses. Her skin was beautifully rosy, still flushed from their lovemaking. Her blonde hair was a messy golden tangle. The bruises on her neck and chest from his bites were wine-dark against her pale skin. Her delicate nipples were small, hard peaks of arousal.

She was perfect. Made for him. He would not let her go.


	11. A Mere Flicker of a Moment

_There is nothin' fair in this world_  
_There is nothin' safe in this world_  
_And there's nothin' sure in this world_  
_And there's nothin' pure in this world_

_\- Billy Idol_

Someone shook Chloe’s shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Maze leaning over her, frowning. “Time to get up, Chloe. You’ve got like thirty minutes to pull it together. The charter just landed at the airport.”

“Huh?” Chloe was disoriented. “Where’s Trixie?”

“Coming from the airport,” Maze repeated. “You’re not paying attention. Hurry up.” Chloe watched as Maze walked through the suite, opened a door in the paneling in the dining area and walked into an adjoining room.

Oh, her head hurt. Chloe cradled her head in her hands. There had been wine at dinner, then drinks at a karaoke bar. She had, God help her, sang Billy Idol. If memory served, that had been followed by a duet with Lucifer to a Meat Loaf song. Then a couple more drinks at each club they had been to. It all added up to- destroying her goddamn liver. Wow. She was going to pay for it this morning.

She felt marginally better in the shower, with the hot water running over her head. She attained a moment of clarity as she was pulling her hands through her hair, desperately trying to untangle the knots. Maze was here. Trixie was coming from the airport?

She hurriedly finished her shower and towel dried her hair. On the bed, a pair of black slippers and a black silk robe was laid out. She had just tied the belt when Maze walked back into the room. She handed Chloe a tall, footed glass filled with coffee. “You need this, I think.”

“Bless you,” said Chloe. She sipped from the glass. It wasn’t just coffee; it was Irish coffee. Whiskey, coffee and a touch of whipped cream swirled in her mouth. It washed away the gross, cotton mouthed feeling she had woken up with.

“A little hair of the dog,” Maze said. She handed her a bottle of aspirin. “This probably wouldn’t hurt either.” Chloe gratefully swallowed some pills. “So, I think we’re on track, for today. Amenadiel and I drove straight through from L.A. I got pretty much everything set up over the phone.”

“Ah, so Lucifer has some work for you to do here. I see. But why did you bring Amenadiel?”

“We kind of need him for the wedding, don’t you think?”

“For the wedding?’ Chloe asked.

“Wow, you’re slow in the morning. I’ll get you another coffee.” Maze left the room.

Chloe was confused. The hangover didn’t help. Maze was here, with Amenadiel, for a wedding.

Maze came back with a second coffee, which Chloe eagerly drank. She could think a smidge more clearly now. The pieces were staring to fall together. “So a wedding, Maze! An elopement. Wow. How exciting!”

“I didn’t see it coming, I’ll tell you that much. Linda and Ella are going to get here in about an hour. Then we will all get glammed up for the wedding.”

“So Trixie is flying in to be in the wedding?”

Maze tilted her head. “Right, Dan is bringing her.”

“Oh. He didn’t tell me. I was planning on seeing her later today, at home.”

Maze raised her eyebrows. “Wow. Okay. No, she will be in the wedding. She’s excited about being a junior bridesmaid. She was supposed to be flower girl, but she said that was too babyish. So, she’s a junior bridesmaid now.” Maze snapped her fingers. “That reminds me.” She picked up a garment bag that lay over the chair. “This is what the bridesmaids are wearing.” She unzipped the bag to reveal a beautiful, midnight blue dress. It had a deep, gathered neckline and the fabric was scattered with rhinestones.

“Oh, that is gorgeous.”

“I thought so too. I wasn’t sure about the jewelry, but Amenadiel liked this necklace.” She opened a small velvet jewelry box, and showed Chloe a diamond solitaire on a thin gold chain. “I think it will look good with the neckline. The Tiffany lady, the Armani lady and the wedding planner, they all agreed.” She looked at Chloe, her brow furrowed. “Is it okay? Do you like it? I’ve never helped plan a wedding before.”

“It’s beautiful!” Chloe hugged Maze. “It will be a wonderful day, I’m sure of it.”

“Oh, I made you happy. That’s good. Lucifer will be pleased.” Her phone went off. “Okay, I need to go talk to the florist. I will be back!”

Maze walked out the front door just as Trixie ran in from the adjoining room. “Mommy, look at me!” she sang. She spun around in big circles. “I’m so fancy! I’m fabulous.” She was dressed in a dark blue dress with full white petticoats underneath, and a floral garland of white roses decorated her head.

“You look amazing, bunny.” Chloe crouched down and gave her daughter a big hug. ”Are you excited to be in the wedding?”

“Maze said I have to throw the rose petals on the ground, not too many, not too fast. ”

“That sounds like good advice.”

Dan walked in, his face grim. In one hand, he held a manila envelope. He glared at her. “Here I am, as requested. Or should I say, commanded.” He slapped the envelope into her hand. “Here you go. Congratulations.”

Puzzled, she opened the envelope to reveal their official divorce decree, notarized and sealed. “Oh, wow. So I guess it’s really over.”

Dan smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It couldn’t be more over, could it Clo? I’ll be in the bar.” He bent down, kissed his daughter’s cheek and left.

“Daddy’s really grumpy about the wedding, but I’m super excited.” Trixie did a cartwheel, her skirts flying.

“Darling!” Chloe's mother came in through the adjoining door. It was Grand Central Station in here. Trixie ran over and hugged her knees. “Careful, pumpkin, you don’t want to crease Grandma’s special dress.“ She was wearing a long, midnight blue gown, with an overlay of tulle, which was cinched up high on one shoulder to create a shoulder strap.

“Mom?” Chloe said in disbelief.

Her mother kissed her cheek. “I am so happy for you, baby. I can’t tell you how much it means to me, being here for the wedding.” She smiled at Chloe, tears in her eyes. “Sweetheart, you deserve to be happy.”

It all clicked together. “Oh my God. I’m the bride. This...this is my wedding. ” Chloe felt a sense of shock so profound, she felt like she had been immersed in ice water.

The front door opened, and in walked Lucifer, hair slicked back, Armani tuxedo on, holding a large, Tiffany blue box, which he set down on a side table.

“Here’s my new son-in-law,” Penelope crooned. She hugged Lucifer, who smiled down at her. “The handsome bridegroom!” She turned to her daughter. “Chloe, you really deserve this. You deserve someone who’s going to treat you right, after all you’ve been through. I’m so proud of you for taking another shot at love, honey.” Her eyes misted with tears. “I just know you and Lucifer will be as happy together as your Dad and I were.”

“But Mom-” Chloe began.

Trixie ran over to Lucifer. “We’re going to have a wedding!” She crowed merrily, jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

“Indeed we are, my little Trixie.” He knelt down. “Are you ready to play your very important part in the festivities?”

“I know what to do!” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m so happy you’re marrying my mom.”

Chloe’s heart felt like it was in a vice. It was an overload of emotions. She felt flooded with adrenaline, but her stomach churned with dread. She couldn’t catch her breath.

Maze poked her head through the door. “The makeup artist is here, Penelope.”

“Fabulous!” Penelope turned to Chloe. “Now, I know how you are about Trixie and makeup. So puritanical, but it is your special day. So, we’ll keep it very light. Just a little lip gloss and nail polish. She’ll look divine.” Her mother took Trixie’s hand and waved her fingers at Chloe. “See you at the wedding,” she sang merrily, and the door closed behind her.

Chloe sat down heavily on the bed. Lucifer sat down next to her and rolled his strong hands on her shoulders. “Breathe, darling. Just breathe.” Despite the fact that he was the one who was causing this fucking panic attack in the first place, she breathed. She calmed. His touch soothed her.

“Um, Lucifer, I’m having trouble connecting the dots here. I was pretty hammered last night. Did you propose to me?”

“I thought if I asked, you would say no.”

Was this sheer arrogance or flat out insanity? “Lucifer! You just told everyone we were getting married? You called my mom? My ex-husband?”

“You said living together wasn’t appropriate for Trixie, so marriage was the obvious next step.”

She was stunned by his manipulation. “You are certifiable, Lucifer. You can’t just make me marry you.”

“How can you deny fate, Chloe?” He was so sure of himself, so smooth.

She wanted to strangle him. “Marriage is a huge step, Lucifer. There are so many things to work out. My emotional baggage, your issues, caring for Trixie, my job...”

“It’s immaterial. All of it. The details will fall into place, because they were destined to fall into place. We are meant to be. Our union is inevitable.” He was calm and collected and radiated utter confidence in what he was saying.

“This is crazy. I mean, people don’t just fall in love one day and get married the next.”

He took her hands in his. “They do when it’s right. They do when they know they have found their perfect mate, and they don’t want to waste any more time. You said that when it’s the right person, you want it to last forever. “

Her heart ached. “But, Lucifer, sometimes that decision is the wrong one. Feelings change. People change.”

His face was intense and she had never seen him look so serious. “We won’t have forever. Human lives are brief, a mere flicker of a moment. We have already wasted so much time.” He swallowed hard. “How much time will we have together? Forty years, perhaps fifty, if we are very lucky? All we have is what is left of your life. Our life together will pass in an instant.”

He knelt down in front of her, and Chloe lost her breath again. He snapped open a small black box. Resting on a bed of white velvet was a round canary yellow diamond, nestled in a platinum setting shaped like a curled feather. It was exquisite.

He looked into her eyes. “I will never stop loving you. I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. Marry me.”

Everything Lucifer felt, all the love he had for Chloe, shone from his eyes. She knew that she saw his heart. She loved him, so much; she could feel it, a sharp pain in her breast. Love that burned so bright, it was impossible to deny. She felt smothered by it, consumed by the depth of her own feelings. She looked in Lucifer’s eyes, and she knew, that if she denied him now, pushed him away, she would destroy everything. She sighed deeply and cradled her head in her hands.

“So, that’s a yes then?”


	12. Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forces converge.

Lucifer and Amenadiel sat in a quiet banquette in the hotel bar, smoking cigars and drinking brandy. Lucifer checked his phone. “According to Maze’s schedule, we must be in the chapel to take our places in thirty minutes.”

“Maze has worked her fingers to the bone planning this wedding,” said Amenadiel. “I hope you are appreciative of all of her efforts.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “I am sure that she has done a fine job. She always does. I command, she complies.”

“A little gratitude would be appropriate. She craves your praise, your attention. You know that.”

“Maze is a strong demon and my praise isn’t required, or indeed, welcome.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” said Amenadiel.

Lucifer took a deep drag off his cigar. “I have known her for millennia, dear brother. Don’t presume to tell me anything about my Mazikeen.”

Amenadiel sighed. "You're never willing to listen, Lucifer. I have known you since the day you were created. Our parents never made a more self absorbed, arrogant being.”

“Oh, please. Big brother giving me another sanctimonious lecture.”

Amenadiel placed his hand on his brother’s wrist. “This is important, Luci. Listen. Please.”

“Fine. Say what you must.”

“I helped Maze plan this wedding, because it was important to her. You woke her from her sleep and summoned her to Las Vegas. She bought every bridal magazine she could get her hands on before we left and was making calls as soon as she figured out where to begin. What does she know of mortal customs, traditions? Nothing. But she did it anyway. You threw her in the deep end and she never complained.”

“That’s what she does, Amenadiel. If I have a need, it is her duty is to meet it. I will admit that being on the mortal plane has muddied the waters. However, she was literally made to serve me. Mistress of Pain, eternal servant of the Lord of Hell.”

“You are no longer the Lord of Hell. You’ve abdicated. She doesn’t serve you any more. She’s free.”

Lucifer took a careful sip of his brandy. “Your point, brother?”

“She loves you and you take advantage of that love. Your love is a one-way street. It’s all about you, what works for you, what makes you comfortable. That is how you love; you take what is offered as your due, without appreciation.”

“Demons are not capable of love, Amenadiel. They are soulless. Maze and I are master and servant. Love doesn’t enter into it, I assure you.”

“You are blind, Lucifer. Or stupid. I don’t know which. I never could figure it out.”

Lucifer’s eyes flared red. “Tread carefully, brother.”

“You don’t understand what love is. You never have. How can you profess to love anyone?”

Lucifer nodded grimly. “Finally, we get to the point. You doubt my love for Chloe. How can you possibly deny it? Why must you always think so little of me? You know what she means to me. You understand that I would do anything to have her.”

Amenadiel slammed his hand on the table. “You’re proving my point, Luci! Listen to yourself. It’s all about you. Your love. Your desire. Your needs. What about her needs?”

“Chloe’s needs are not your concern.”

“But they are. You asked me to protect her. She is still under my wing, my protection.”

“She doesn’t need your protection, Amenadiel. I am no threat to her.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong! Your selfishness, your ruthlessness, your utter failure to understand the nature of love are all a threat to her. Your failure to see that is proof that I speak the truth.” Amenadiel’s voice rang with anger and conviction.

“Chloe was made for me, by Father. Thanks to you, sweet brother.” Lucifer raised a glass toward him and smiled bitterly. “Dad had a plan. It is being carried out. You’re all about duty. There is nothing you love more than a divine plan bearing fruit. Shouldn’t you be celebrating with me, now, instead of being all gloom and doom?”

A shadow fell over the booth. “A familiar scene. Two of my sons, butting heads as usual.”

Amenadiel’s face was stunned. “Father.”

Lucifer tilted his head. “Hey there, Pops. How’s it hanging?”

_******_

The bride’s dressing room was a hive of activity. Bags of cosmetics, purses and totes, and a scatter of shoes were strewn across the floor. The smell of hairspray and curling irons was thick in the air.

Chloe stared at her reflection in the mirror. She still looked like herself, but an impossibly elegant version. Her skin glowed, and her eyes looked huge and vividly blue. Diamond pins held up her hair in a complicated braided bun, accentuated with a small cream-colored fascinator.

“Your headpiece is a little crooked.” Penelope adjusted the small tuft of netting and feathers that was pinned in Chloe’s hair.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Trixie sat cross-legged on the floor, playing with a tablet. “Mommy, is it time yet?”

“Almost, baby,” Chloe replied.

“Okay,” said Maze. “So, we’re almost done with the wedding checklist.” She stared at her phone, frowning. “I’m supposed to make sure that we give the ring bearer the rings now. But we don’t have any small human male children, and Lucifer said not to obtain one, so we can’t do that.”

“Don’t worry about the checklist,” Ella said. “I mean, wedding stuff isn’t cast in stone. You know, when the time comes, I want a traditional church wedding, full mass and all that. But when my brother got married, they just poured sand into a jar and read some Grateful Dead lyrics and made out. Weddings are whatever you want them to be now.”

“We don’t have any sand.” Maze’s brow furrowed. “There’s no sand on my checklist!”

Linda patted Maze’s back. “You need to breathe, sweetie.”

Maze shook her head. “You don’t understand! Lucifer said he wanted a traditional American wedding, with the big white dress and the special walkway thing and the vows guy and the throwing of grain at the end. I can’t keep track of all these weird human customs. If I leave out any of the details, Lucifer will never forgive me!”

The wedding coordinator knocked on the door. “Ten minutes, ladies. It is time to head to the chapel.”

“Oh no.” The color drained from Maze’s face. “That’s not enough time. I’m not done with my checklist.”

“The guests are already seated. It’s show time.” She closed the door.

Maze frantically scrolled on her phone. “Wait, wait, there’s something I missed, something important. It’s a superstition thing, with you people. Something old, something...something. Fuck!”

“Language,” said Penelope crisply. “Little pitchers have big ears.”

“I’ve heard all the swears, Grandma,” Trixie said. “I’m not, like, five.”

Linda put a hand on Maze’s shoulder. “What you are thinking of is: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.”

“Yes! That’s it.”

“Well, I have something to help with that.” Penelope unfastened a golden bracelet from her wrist and fastened it around Chloe’s. Heavy golden charms dangled from a central chain. “Your dad gave me this bracelet, on our very first date. He told me that night that he knew it was going to be forever. I told him he was nuts, but he was right. Every Valentine’s day, anniversary, birthday, he added another charm to this bracelet. There is even the day that you were born, our little miracle baby. It’s the story of our life together. Your dad would love to see you wearing it today.”

Mother and daughter hugged and tears filled Chloe’s eyes. “Stop that! No crying!" Maze hissed. “We don’t have time to get the makeup artist back and you’ll mess up the wedding photos!” Chloe laughed and sniffed. Her mother patted her on the back one last time and let her go.

Linda pulled a plastic box out of her tote. “I have a little something to contribute, Chloe. It is both new and blue.”

Trixie ran over and took the box. “What’s this?”

“It’s a garter. It goes on my leg, above my knee,” Chloe explained.

“I can do it!” Trixie knelt down and flipped up Chloe’s skirts. She pulled the garter over her mother's cream satin stiletto, up her leg and over her knee. “You’re wearing funny pantyhose, Mom. Where’s the panty part? What are those dangly things for?”

“Get out from under my dress, sweetie.” Trixie scampered to her feet. “Go get your basket. It’s time to do your special wedding job.” The child whooped and ran off.

“It’s time to go,” Maze said. “It’s go time! Move! Move! Don’t forget the bouquets!”

Chloe placed one hand on Maze’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything you have done. I know today will be perfect. The wedding will be beautiful. I’m so grateful for your help. You’ve been a true friend.” Chloe hugged her, and the women took a moment to hold each other.

Maze patted her back. “Okay. That’s enough. We’ve got to go.” The women lined up at the door, waiting to leave.

“Stop! Wait!” Ella stood in the middle of the room, holding up her bouquet in one hand. “We forgot something! The bride needs a penny for her shoe, for luck.”

There was a mad scramble as the women tore through their purses and bags. “Got it!” Linda cried triumphantly. She bent down and tucked it into Chloe’s shoe.

“Is the seam on my stocking straight?” Ella asked Penelope. She craned her head over her shoulder, trying to see the back of her leg.

“You look perfect,” Chloe’s mother assured her.

Just before they left the room, Linda pulled Chloe aside. “Chloe, a word.” She swallowed. “Marriage has ups and downs, you know that. I just want you to remember, that when it comes to you, Lucifer has good intentions. No matter what happens, just know that he truly loves you, more than anything in this world.”

“I know that,” Chloe said.

“He would kill for you. Die for you.” Linda looked deeply into Chloe’s eyes, her brow furrowed. “Just keep that in mind, when things are tough.”

Chloe looked at her searchingly. “Is this your way of telling me that I am making a mistake?”

Linda shook her head. “No. I would never say that. But you are marrying a very, very complicated man. I wish you luck, Chloe. I truly do.”


	13. Forever

Chloe stood outside the wedding chapel, waiting to make her entrance. She heard the opening strains of _Pachelbel’s Canon in D_ and her heart began to pound. The wedding planner threw open the doors and Chloe heard the murmur of the guests speaking to each other.

At a wave from the wedding planner, Amenadiel and Maze stepped forward down the aisle, arm in arm. They looked fantastic together. Lucifer’s brother and best friend were the best man and maid of honor.

Ella and Linda, her bridesmaids, waited their turn in front of her. “I just know the seam of my stocking is crooked,” Ella fretted.

“You’re perfect,” Linda said. “You’re good.”

Trixie stood besides Chloe, swinging her basket of rose petals. “Mommy, you look so beautiful,” she said admiringly.

“So do you, baby.” She leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss.

“I’m happy you’re marrying Lucifer.”

“Are you?”

Trixie smiled up at her mom. “He’s really fun.” Well, yes, he was absolutely fun.

The wedding coordinator gestured at the doors, and Linda and Ella started down the aisle.

Chloe looked down at her bouquet. It was elegant in its simplicity, just a simple bunch of calla lilies tied with a golden ribbon. The flowers seemed to be vibrating. She realized that her hands were shaking. She took a deep, steady breath.

“It’s go time, Trixie!” the coordinator said. Chloe watched as her daughter made her grand entrance. She leaned forward, to get a better view. At that moment, alone in the doorway, Chloe could see all the way down the aisle. The chapel was large, with an ornate cathedral ceiling, decorated in shades of gold and cream and white. Elaborate crystal chandeliers filled the room with light. The string quartet and harpist were off to the side, playing their instruments. The wedding guests were seated in golden chiavari chairs, and they had all turned to stare at her. In the front of the room, under an archway of flowers, stood Lucifer. He caught her eye, and gave her a brilliant smile. She beamed back.

“Excuse me, my dear,” said a deep voice. Chloe turned and looked up to see a very distinguished looking older man. He had silver, slicked back hair, large dark eyes. He looked just like...

“Yes, my dear, I am Lucifer’s father.” He patted her hand. “It is such a pleasure to meet you, Chloe. Welcome to our family. Please call me Father.”

“Thank you,” she said. It was jarring, his face so similar to Lucifer’s and yet so different.

“Lucifer looks more like me than any of my other children do. He’s always held a special place in my heart.”

Chloe thought of her own father, how much she missed him.

“I know that your father can’t be here with you today, but I assure you that he is smiling down on you from Heaven. If you will permit me, I would very much like to walk you down the aisle.”

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. “That is so thoughtful, thank you!” He looped her arm with his. They stepped forward, in unison. Following the music, they made their way towards the altar. It was a bit of a blur, but Chloe recognized so many familiar faces. It had been an impromptu wedding, but somehow all of her far-flung family was here. Her aunts and uncles on both sides, even cousins she hadn’t seen in years. She caught the eye of her childhood best friend, then a former roommate. Even her father’s partner, who she hadn’t seen since Dad’s funeral, was here, accompanied by his wife. In the front row, her smile huge and bright, was her mom.

As they reached Lucifer, his father stopped. “Take good care of her, my son.” He placed Chloe’s hand in his son’s.

“I intend to, Father.” Chloe looked at him sharply, as Lucifer’s tone was tight and bitter.

Lucifer’s father whispered in the officiant’s ear. The portly, short man nodded and stepped down, slipping into the audience, and Father took his place. “We are gathered here together to celebrate a miracle.”

Lucifer’s hand tightened on Chloe’s. His jaw was clenched, his face dark with anger.

“When the world began,” his father continued, “each creature was created with one soul. As love was born, the soul, so perfect in its beauty, was sundered into two.”

These wedding vows were really kind of... New Age, Chloe thought. Her first wedding had been officiated by Elvis and peppered his song lyrics.

“To truly experience love in its fullest form,” Lucifer’s father continued, “in a fathomless sea of souls, separated by all of time, is nearly impossible. But every so often, a miracle occurs. Two sparks, fated to be united, find one another, despite all odds. A soul is reunited by true love and can never be separated again.” He raised his hands to the heavens. “Not, I would imagine, that many of those sort of unions occur here in Las Vegas.”

The audience laughed, charmed by the joke.

“But what we are here to witness today,” Father continued, “is something different, something new. For this woman was created for this man. A man who rejected his birthright, chose another path, and went in an unforeseen direction.” Father turned to Lucifer. “A direction that brought him into boundless depravity, degenerate sinfulness and eternal darkness.”

The lights in the room flickered and the guests murmured. Dark eyes met dark eyes, and Chloe shivered at the intensity of that meeting. No wonder Lucifer had daddy issues.

“Despite it all,” Father said, “he was redeemed by love. Redeemed by the love of this woman. The warm and golden light of her soul healed his dark, eternally damaged one. Her intact soul, powerful in its sanctity, completed him. In him she is complete; in her he is complete. From this moment on, may their celestial and mortal souls be entwined forever.”

Lucifer’s hand tightened on Chloe’s. “Father, wait-”

Time seemed to stop. Chloe was aware of the pounding of her heart. There was no sound, no music, no noise from the guests. She could not breathe. Her vision swam with bubbles of golden light, of dark shimmering stars. Everything around her seemed to ripple, to lose shape. Not another panic attack, she prayed. Dear God, please don’t let her pass out in all of these people.

Father clasped his hand over theirs. “Let there be love,” he cried out. “Let there be light. _Et erit lux_!” An incredibly bright flashbulb went off, blinding Chloe.

As quickly as it had stopped, the world began again. Chloe took a deep breath and her vision cleared. The sounds of classical music and murmured conversation returned. Lucifer’s father released them from his hold.

Lucifer immediately took her hand in his, holding it tightly. She looked up at him. His face was pale, his eyes wide.

Lucifer’s father raised a hand in benediction. “May all of My blessings shower upon you. May you each reach your intended purpose in the celestial and earthly realms. May you fulfill the roles that destiny has to offer with strength and with certainty. May you both bend to My will.”

At that moment, Chloe knew without question that batshit crazy ran in the family.

Father beckoned at the audience and the clerk resumed his place at the altar. “Um, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the clerk asked Lucifer.

“Absolutely,” Lucifer said solemnly.

“And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” he asked Chloe.

She swallowed. “Um, yes, I think so.”

“Please take this moment to exchange the symbols of your union.”

Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other blankly.

“The rings, you morons,” hissed Maze. She placed a platinum band in Chloe’s hand. Trembling, Chloe slid it on Lucifer’s ring finger.

Amenadiel took a box from his tuxedo pocket and handed Lucifer a ring. Lucifer placed the narrow band of diamonds onto Chloe’s finger.

“Well then, by the power vested in me by Clarke County and the great state of Nevada, I pronounce you man and wife.”

Lucifer looked down at Chloe and broke into a grin. “Well, my love. You are truly mine now, forever.” He grabbed her waist and dipped her backwards. The crowd cheered as they sealed their vows with a kiss.


	14. Wheels in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, kids. We're in for a bumpy ride.

During the reception, Lucifer’s mother sidled up next to him. “This won’t end well.”

Lucifer tipped back his glass, champagne tickling his throat on the way down. “I believe the traditional phrase is ‘congratulations,’ Mother.”

She glared at him. “This won’t end well, Lucifer. Think!”

“Think about what? How happy I am? How something utterly miraculous has occurred to me, to Chloe?”

She held up one finger. “Miracles always have a price, son. You know this.” She leaned forward. “What is your Father’s price for this, Lucifer? How does this benefit him? If he set the wheels in motion, what was his goal in the end?”

A finger of cold dread drifted down his spine. “I don’t know.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Right. So I believe you need to start asking some questions. Steel yourself for some very hard answers.”

Lucifer turned away from her and drifted through the wedding guests. He spotted his wife. She was hugging a short woman with vivid red hair, who was dressed in a poison green dress and black fishnet stockings. Chloe moved back, and he got a good look at the person she was with.

What. The. Fuck.

Chloe was talking to her animatedly, waving her wedding bouquet. She grinned, her face suffused with happiness. Lucifer reached her side and she turned to him with a smile.

“Babe, I want you to meet someone. This is my old friend, Zazz.”

“Not quite. Chloe, I would like to introduce you. This is my sister, Azrael.” His sister was as pale as ever. The deep red she had colored her normally white blonde hair brought out the startling color of her green eyes. A diamond stud glittered on one nostril. She had a large ankh tattoo on her wrist, he noted, and sported a large industrial piercing in her right ear.

Chloe looked at one, then the other. “No way.”

His sister nodded. “Remember how I told you about my baby brother? Black sheep of the family, workaholic, innocence corrupted by a demon hell bitch?” She pointed at him with the champagne flute she held.

Chloe looked up at Lucifer. “This is unreal. I mean, this is the biggest coincidence.”

There was no coincidence here, just more of Father’s manipulations. “So tell me, how did you meet my sister?’

The two women exchanged looks. “Well, we met right when my Dad died,” Chloe explained. “I mean, it was just a dark time for me. Really bad. I did some really stupid stuff, and Zazz really saved my ass.” She took a deep breath. “We hit it off, became good friends. We even shared a place together for a while.”

“And yet,” Lucifer said, “you never mentioned her to me.”

Zazz shrugged. “I guess it never came up.”

“So the two of you lived together for...” Lucifer said.

“Several years,” said Chloe. “Then Zazz took that big corporate job in New York. We lost touch a bit.”

“We still chat on Facebook,” Zazz offered. She turned to Chloe. “That last batch of pictures of Trixie, at the carousel. So freaking cute!”

“And that last karaoke video you posted! From what, New Zealand? That was amazing!”

“Karaoke video?” asked Lucifer.

“Well, you know, Lucifer. Your sister travels like, everywhere, on business. She hits a karaoke venue every place she travels to and posts a video.”

“That is the most amusing thing I have ever heard,” Lucifer said.

Trixie came running up. “Mom! I fell!” She showed her mom her skinned elbow.

Chloe made a soothing noise. “Oh, baby, we’ll find a first aid kit and get you fixed right up.” She smiled at Azrael. “Sorry, mom duty. We’ll catch up more later.”

“Definitely,” his sister replied.

Lucifer waited until his wife was out of earshot. “Tell me, sister of mine. What are you really doing here?”

“Got a Facebook message from Chloe’s mom, got a page from Father. So I was double invited, really.”

“Is there a reason the Angel of Death is here on my wedding day?”

She looked surprised. “It’s a family wedding, Luci. In fact, this is the first family wedding we’d ever had. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“So you’re not here on business.”

She shook her head. “Even Death takes a holiday, bro. Relax.” She handed him a glass of champagne from a passing server. “A toast. To you and Chloe, and your destiny.”

He clinked the glass and drank deep. “I feel like there are wheels turning that I don’t understand,” Lucifer admitted. “I mean, the timing of you and Chloe meeting, right when her dad died?” He leaned in. “Were you there to ...collect her dad?”

She shook her head. “No, I was there to be her guardian angel when she needed one very badly.”

“I didn’t think that was your department, Az.”

“Chloe is someone special.” She patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure you understand that better than anyone. Dad must think so too. Immortality? That's one heck of a wedding present, Lucifer. Sure beats a toaster.” She took a sip of her champagne.

"Why was Chloe granted immortality? Dad's never cared a whit for my happiness. Why start now?"

“Classified, bro.”

“Why do you get to know but I don’t? That's not fair. It's my life, Chloe's life. It's highly relevant."

"Can't you just be grateful and not pick at everything? You need to just trust in Dad's plan."

"You know that's not my style."

"Lucifer, you're asking questions that are just going to cause trouble. Dad merged your souls together. Until now, her soul bled into yours.  That's what she was made for, that connection. But it was a one-way street; you could only access her humanity. Now she is linked to your celestial soul. You’re fused together. She'll have immortality, some kind of abilities. It'll be interesting to see what she becomes, when her mortal life ends. Hopefully, that will be a very long time in the future. You've been given a gift, Lucifer, the most precious one possible. Just be thankful and let it go.” 

Not going to happen. “But why did Dad make Chloe in the first place, Az? Why did he want me to access her humanity? Just so he could watch me get my ass kicked? Get shot? Bleed a lot?"

"I cannot tell you. I'm not allowed to. You'll fuck up Dad's plan if you know what is coming.”

“What plan? What is coming?”

She rolled her eyes. “You can be so annoying, Luci. I can't tell you, because you will fuck up the plan!”

He drank some champagne. He could figure this out. He had other resources, other connections. Damn it, he wanted to know now! “Seriously, you have to tell me. I won’t tell Dad you told me.”

“I could tell you.” She arched her eyebrows at him. “But then I would have to kill you.”

Death jokes. How droll. “You suck.”

Zazz startled as someone slapped her shoulder. “Hey, death cunt,” said Maze.

“Hey, hell bitch,” said Zazz. “Haven’t missed your ugly assed face. Have I mentioned how delighted I am that my brother isn’t fucking you any more? It made my millennium when you broke up, truly.”

“Azrael,” Lucifer growled.

Maze’s hands tightened into fists. If looks could kill, the Angel of Death would be dead.

Zazz poked Maze, right in the center of her chest. “I really wish I could rip your soul right out of your body. But, oops! You don’t have one! Demon spawn.”

Maze lunged at Zazz. Amenadiel stepped in, hauling her back by one arm. “None of that, now. It’s a happy day. This is not the time or the place.” Maze glared at him and stomped away. He sighed, his brow furrowed. “Great. That’s just perfect. Well, quite frankly, we have bigger problems.”

He gestured, and they all turned to see where he was pointing. Their Father was on the dance floor, doing a very graphic bump and grind with their mother. As they watched, Dad actually reached out and copped a feel.

“Oh, gross,” said Zazz.

“I need bleach. For my eyeballs.” Lucifer swigged his drink. “That human body of Mother’s is a serious problem.”

“They’ve been separated for years,” Zazz noted. “I mean, he threw her into Hell. Why is she...touching him?”

Mother put her arms around Father’s neck and tongued him in his ear. The three siblings groaned in unison. “Water under the bridge, it would seem,” Lucifer said dryly.

Amenadiel shook his head. “Well, I did not see that one coming.”

“But what does it mean?” Zazz wondered. “I mean, if Mom can forgive Dad after all these years...”

“Anything is possible,” Amenadiel noted. “So, I was just thinking, if Dad's okay with celestial beings marrying humans, that opens a lot of doors, right?”

“Do you think He will pair us all off then, arrange us two by two?“ Lucifer asked. "Is that what Dad's plan is?"

“It worked out for the ark,” said Amenadiel.

“Except for the unicorns,” Zazz said sadly.

“Poor bastards.”

****

Chloe had just accepted a card from one of her wedding guests when she felt a tap on her shoulder. “I need a minute.” It was Dan.

“Of course.” She looked out across the dance floor. Trixie was dancing with Maze, happily jumping around. Lucifer was across the room, engaged in a serious looking conversation with his sister. They left the reception room and stood together in the hallway.

“Congratulations,” Dan said. His face was flushed and sweaty and he looked like he had a few too many glasses of champagne. “You’re a beautiful bride. Again.”

Well, that was pointed and uncomfortable. “What would you like to say, Dan?’

“Is this some sort of elaborate ‘fuck you’ on your part? Just to really twist the knife, to get payback for me cheating on you?”

“What?”

“I mean, you marry Lucifer, of all fucking people, in Vegas.” He poked her in the shoulder. “We got married in Vegas, Chloe! Like, two blocks away from this fucking hotel!”

“Dan,” she said very calmly. “I think you’ve had way too much to drink.”

“Well, what did you expect me to do? I get a phone call at the ass crack of dawn from that smug asshole, telling me the two of you are getting married and he needs me to bring our divorce decree and our kid to Vegas. He sent a private plane to pick us up, Clo. Are you shitting me?”

“I’m sorry if this was sudden,” she said. “You know, it took me by surprise too.”

His face crumpled. “Spare me, Chloe. The ink on our divorce isn’t even dry! Seriously, spare me the tale of your whirlwind romance with your sex addict bazilllionare. I thought he’d be a rebound fling for you, not that you would marry the fucking douchebag!”

Chloe’s patience had come to an end. “There’s no need to be insulting. I think we’d better save more conversation for when you are sober. We will both say things we regret.” She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. “Let go of me, Dan.”

Instead of listening, he twisted her arm and pulled her close. “You think I’m going to let you do this, Clo? That I will just fucking bend over, let the two of you fucking emasculate me? You let that dick send for me like I’m his fucking errand boy!”

In all their years together, he had never, not once, laid a hand on her. His breath was potent, reeking of booze. “Let go of me, or I swear I will drop you.” His grip tightened. She stomped the instep of his foot as hard as she could as she brought one hand back and chopped him in the Adam’s apple. He reeled back, gasping.

“What the fuck is this?” Lucifer swept in and lunged for Dan. Chloe held him back, one hand on his chest.

“I’m going to press charges,” Dan choked, his voice raspy. “You assaulted me, you bitch!”

Dark bruises had already begun to form on Chloe’s arm in the shape of his fingertips. “I defended myself. I could press charges, Dan. This is domestic violence, you asshole. I could get a restraining order.”

“Try it! I’ll sue you for full custody of Trixie. You married a fucking lunatic drug addict pimp! You’ll never win in court,” Dan spat. “If I lose, I will run. I’ll take Trixie away from you. You’ll never see her again.”

It was the worst thing he had ever said to her. The horrible cruelty of his words punched her in the gut. Chloe let out a sob, and Lucifer turned to look with her with alarm.

“Bloody hell! You’ve made her cry on her wedding day! You bastard.” He grabbed Dan’s arm and shook him. “Listen well, you waste of air. The only reason you are still breathing is because you are Trixie’s father. So, congratulations, you still reside on this plane of existence due solely to your ability to produce sperm.” He looked into Dan’s eyes. “Look at me, Dan. See me.”

Dan stared up at Lucifer, and his eyes widened. “Oh my God.”

“Not quite, no. You will not make any threats against my family, you sack of rubbish, and you will never, ever lay an unkind hand on either of them. If you hurt them, if you cause them pain in any way, I will make sure that someone who is very good at torture flays your skin from your body, very slowly. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Dan said.

“That’s enough, Lucifer,” Chloe said. “Leave him alone.”

“Do not push me,” Lucifer said, “or I will break you.” On that note, he turned and slipped back into the reception room.

“You need to go sober up, Dan. I think it’s best if you left the party. Trixie and I will come and see you when we are back in L.A.” She rubbed her arm. It hurt like hell. “I can’t believe you did this, Dan. The man I was married to, the man I loved, he wasn’t capable of this.”

“You think I’m the monster,” Dan said, “but you are wrong. I don’t think you understand what you married, Chloe. That man...is not a man at all.”

“Enough,” Chloe snapped, and returned to her wedding reception.


	15. Make the Impossible Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekhov's riding crop and the brush of wings.

“This is the last batch of gifts.” Amenadiel added another armful of presents to the overflowing stack of boxes on the dining table in the hotel suite.

Maze looked at the pile appreciatively. ”That’s a big haul.” She turned to Chloe. “Can I have anything you don’t want?”

“Sure. There’s bound to be an extra blender or toaster in there.”

Maze’s eyes lit up. “Ooh.”

“When we get back to LA, I’ll have to figure out where to fit all this stuff in our apartment.” Chloe looked at the stack, remembered the small size of her kitchen, and sighed.

“Is Lucifer moving into the apartment?” Amenadiel asked. “Won’t that be a bit... crowded?”

“We haven’t really discussed the details,” said Lucifer. “We will sort out all the mundane bits later.” He clapped his brother on the back. “Thank you Maze, Amenadiel. It was a perfect day. Chloe is very happy.”

“You’re welcome.” His brother grinned. “I’m happy for you, brother.”

“Thank you. Now fuck off. This marriage isn’t going to consummate itself.”

Amenadiel frowned but Maze laughed. “We’re taking Penelope and Trixie out to dinner and a show,” the demon said. “You won’t be disturbed. We’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow before we all head back to L.A.”

“You’ve thought of everything. Thank you.” Chloe hugged Maze.

“Stop hugging her, you’ll soften her up. Move along.” Lucifer shepherded his best friend and brother out the door and slammed it shut.

“You really need to learn some manners,” Chloe said.

“Bollocks. I’ve been very polite today.” He kissed Chloe, long and hard. “You have no idea how much self-control I have exerted today. Have I told you how absolutely fuckable you are in that dress?”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“As lovely as your frock is, I must insist that you get out of it now.” Lucifer stood behind her and unbuckled her sash. The long strands of silk slipped away, trailing in thick ribbons. He began to undo the many, many buttons that held the dress closed. Her breath began to hitch as he slid his fingers across her skin. “It is highly gratifying, my darling, how much I effect you.”

The dress fell to her feet. Chloe was still encumbered by layers of petticoats underneath. “You’ve got more layers than the wedding cake did, my love.” He unzipped and unhooked and unfastened until Chloe stood before him, just in corset, thong and silk stockings.

“Oh my,” he purred. “Suspenders.” He reached out and snapped one of the ribbons that held up Chloe’s stockings. “Very sexy, love.”

“My turn.” Chloe’s fingers moved to the front of his shirt. She unfastened the black studs that had held it closed. At each wrist, she unfastened one heavy, golden cuff. She held them in her hands. “These are different.”

“A bit sentimental, but it seemed in the spirit of the day.” Onyx squares, they were monogrammed, one with a scrolling “C" and the other with a “T.” He pulled the studs and pins from her hands and threw them on the bedside table. His erection bobbed as he pulled off his pants.

“You seem eager to get started.”

“Indeed.” He raised his eyebrows. “So! Consummation! Big moment. I do believe it should be ladies’ choice, yes? Bed? Tub? Wall? Piano?”

She pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled him. He chortled. “Oh ho! Bed it is. So bossy. I love it.”

“You like it when I’m bossy?”

“Being taken in hand by my very sexy bride? Absolutely delicious.”

Chloe leaned down and kissed him deeply, her tongue lapping with his. His hands reached up to cup her ass. She pulled away. “Put your hands down.” He looked up at her quizzically. “Close your eyes.” He complied. “Lift your head up.” He did so, and Chloe closed the blindfold around his head. The Velcro strap slid into place.

“Oh my,” Lucifer said, his voice a whisper.

“Hold out your arms.” She fastened the red leather cuffs around his wrists.

“Yes,” he hissed.

“We are going to play a game, now.”

“Are we?”

“Tell me when you want to stop.”

“I will never want it to stop,” he said confidently.

“Are you comfortable? Are your wrists okay?”

“I am very comfortable,” he said, “and very pleased.”

“Good.” She cleared her throat. “Okay, so, I am supposed to ask you for a safeword. Do you have a safeword?”

“The safeword is banana,” he said, the syllables rolling off his tongue.

This annoyed her. “Lucifer, if you’re going to make fun of me I’ll stop.”

He stilled. “No. Please don’t stop.”

“Okay. So, we have a safeword.” She took a deep breath. “The cuffs are Velcro and so is the blindfold. If you become uncomfortable, you can just pull them off pretty easily. But I will immediately take them off if you say banana.”

“I will not want you to take them off.”

“Nonetheless, I understand that it is very important to be clear about the ground rules.”

“Sounds like you’ve been studying up on S&M, my heart.”

“Just a little chat with Linda, so I’d feel more comfortable. I don’t like trying new things without a little background investigation first.”

“This is more of a hands-on learning activity.”

“Oh crap, I forgot to set the mood.” She scrambled off the bed.

“Darling, if I was any more in the mood, I would be able to chop wood with my cock. Can you come back please?”

“Just a sec.” She lit a large, scented pillar candle on the bedside table and set her phone to play a sexy playlist on her favorite streaming app.

“Kenny G? Really?”

“Should I pick something else?”

He sighed. “You can pick John Philip bloody Sousa if you wish, just come back to bed.”

She scrolled through the stations. “Blues? Jazz?”

“Detective! For the love of Dad, please.”

She selected the jazz standards station and scrambled back onto the bed.“Okay.” She clapped her hands. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready for months now." Carefully, gently, she trailed the riding crop over his skin. “Oh, yes,” he murmured. She drew it very gently across his neck, his shoulders. She circled one nipple, then the other. Over his belly, teasingly close to his cock, and then down his legs. He purred appreciatively. His erection hardened and lengthened, showing her that he liked this very much.

Tentatively, she slapped the side of one buttock with the crop. He growled in response. “Do you want to punish me, darling?”

“No, I want to make you feel good,” she replied.

“Let’s just say you want to punish me, love.”

“Okay. I want to punish you.” She brought down the crop on his other buttock.

He gasped and twitched. She used the crop lightly but firmly, making small pink lines on his flesh that gently faded. She moved position, sliding up his legs. She lost her balance when she shifted her weight, and brought the crop down much, much harder. It made a whistling snap as it cracked against his flesh.

“Yes!” he cried out, arching underneath her. “Yes! More!”

She snapped the crop again. He cried out with pleasure. She did it several more times. Then she stopped completely and didn’t move.

“More.”

“Do you like it when I hurt you?”

“Yes, yes. It’s wonderful. Do it more.”

So she did. The uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what to do faded. She knew exactly what to do, because his body told her so. He moaned, he thrust upwards, he hissed. His erection was hard and thick against her leg.

“Kiss me, “ he panted. “Oh, kiss me Chloe.”

She put down the whip, crawled up and kissed him. He devoured her mouth, kissing her deeply.

“Fuck me,” he said raggedly. ‘Take me, Chloe.”

She moved away from his mouth and back down to his chest. She licked his nipples, slowly, and then sucked one into her mouth. She bit him carefully, rolling his nipple between her teeth.

“Fuck, yes! Chloe, please. Take me.”

She repeated it on the other nipple. He squirmed, trying to rub his cock against her.

She slid down and took his cock in her mouth. She sucked. He moaned. “Chloe, please. I want to be inside you. Please.” Gently, tentatively, she put pressure on him with her teeth. He let out a long, low, hiss and wrapped his leg around her ass. She glided up and down the length of his cock, using the gentlest pressure to run her teeth along him. “Banana. Banana banana bloody motherfucking banana, Chloe.”

She immediately stopped and removed his handcuffs. He ripped the blindfold off his face and threw it aside. He grabbed her shoulder and kissed her deeply, hungrily. He reached down and ripped off her thong. He grabbed her ass in both hands, shifted her position and pulled her down onto his cock.

“Oh!” It was hard and fast and deep. Chloe felt completely full. It was intense and good. He held her hips in an iron grip and thrust upwards into her, powerfully, over and over.

“You’re a dream come true,” he muttered. “Every filthy fantasy I have ever had. You’re going to make them all come true, my sweet. We have all of eternity.” He rubbed her clit with one hand until she keened. He pulled her closer to him, ripped open her corset and sucked one nipple into his mouth. He grunted and then thrust, his hips wild, as he came unhinged by his orgasm.

******

They sat together on the floor of the suite. Chloe, dressed in her robe, was unwrapping their gifts, creating a stack of boxes next to her. “We have a lot of thank you notes to write. I don’t know how you were able to pull this off. I mean, I was expecting a bare bones affair. This was a real wedding. How many guests were there?”

Lucifer, gloriously nude, was making a list of who had given them what on pieces of hotel stationery. “A hundred and fifty guests, give or take a few. I wanted today to be special for you. It was important to have a real wedding to start off a real marriage.”.

“But seriously, how did you arrange everything so quickly? I know Maze was amazing. I can’t believe that everyone actually made it here on such short notice. I don’t know how she even tracked down all these people.”

He shrugged. “To be honest, I believe it was divine intervention. Father wanted everyone to be here, and he bloody well dotted all the i’s and crossed the t’s.”

Chloe unwrapped a Lalique vase. She handed the card to Lucifer, who took down the information from it. “Does your father really think that he’s God?”

“Absolutely. Just as I am the Devil, Mother is the Supreme Goddess, my sister is the Angel of death, et cetera. Welcome to the family, love.”

“I don’t think I’m crazy enough for your family,” said Chloe.

“You are perfect, exactly as you are.” He kissed her and held her close. “Does it feel different, Chloe? Being united with me?”

She smiled. “It’s only been a few hours. I’ll have to get back to you.”

He shook his head. “What happened when we married, it doesn’t happen every day. This marriage elevated you, raised you to a higher position in the universe.”

“You’re really full of yourself, you know that? I was perfectly happy as I was, before you came along. I’m not going to become some Real Housewives, society bimbo just because I married you. I’ll still be hitting Target, not Rodeo Drive. Being your wife won’t change who I am. I’m still Chloe Decker, not Mrs. Lucifer Morningstar.”

He kissed her. “But that is what you are, Chloe. Mrs. Lucifer Morningstar.”

“If you think I’m putting that on my driver’s license, you’re as big a crackpot as your dad.” She unwrapped a large box. “It’s another Kitchenaid mixer.”

“What are we up to now, five?” Lucifer made a note. “Who is this one from?”

When they finished, they had a stack of crumpled wrapping paper as tall as Trixie piled in the corner of the room. “How are we going to get all this home?”

“Amenadiel will drive your car back to L.A. Maze is driving hers back. Between the two vehicles, it will all fit. Otherwise, we can load some things into the jet with us and your mom and Trixie.”

Chloe felt a stab of guilt. “I should check in with Mom, make sure Trixie is okay.” Chloe texted her mother. “Mom says they’re at some sort of stuffed animal making place. Then they’re meeting your brother and Maze for some medieval joust and dinner thing.”

“I’m sure Trixie will have a wonderful time,” said Lucifer. “Your daughter is a very charming little girl. She has all three of them wrapped around her finger. “

“She is very charming.” Chloe smiled. “Dan always said that she got it from him. My mom, however, knows Trixie got it from her.”

Lucifer traced his finger over the bruises on her arm. “Does your arm still hurt?”

“It’s pretty sore.” She sighed. “Lucifer, I filed a police report here in Vegas. What Dan has done, what he threatened, I can’t just pretend it didn’t happen. We dealt with the legal separation and divorce amicably, using a mediator. But I don’t think it is in my best interests going forward, or Trixie’s. I can’t trust him to put Trixie’s wellbeing first, after today.” She bit her lip. “When we get back to L.A., I have to hire a lawyer, to best represent us in court.” She looked at her husband. “If he really files for full custody, it is possible that he could take her away from me.”

“It will never happen,” said Lucifer. “He absolutely will not take that child away. Firstly, the best divorce lawyer in Los Angeles owes me a favor. He owes me several favors in fact, so he will be quite eager to do his best for us to retain custody. Secondly, I know you’re worried about Dan’s threats, that he would steal away Trixie. Personally, i think he was just deeply in his cups and talking out of his ass. But if he tried to run, to steal our daughter away, he would never succeed. There is nowhere between Heaven and Hell he could hide that I wouldn’t follow.”

She wrapped him in her arms. “You know just what to say to make me feel better.”

He kissed her forehead. “We are one, Chloe. You are part of me. Therefore,  Trixie is part of me as well. I don’t let other people take what is mine.”

With a wicked grin, he pulled her robe off her shoulders.

********

That night, Chloe slept on a bed of feathers. She turned her head and nestled her cheek against them. She opened her eyes and saw that she was enfolded in snowy, soft wings. Lucifer lay on his side, watching her face. They were his wings, part of his body.

“I hope you’re not allergic to feathers, my darling. Making love with you made me feel like I could fly again. Now it seems I can.” He pulled her into his arms. “You make the impossible possible.”

He cupped her breasts between his hands and warmed her. She closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her nipples. He lifted her so that she straddled his hips. One hand moved between her legs, making her wet and ready for him. She gasped as he thrust inside her.

“This isn’t real,” she said. “This is a dream.”

His wings closed around her, surrounding her in a circle of glorious feathers. They brushed against her skin along her back and shoulders and caressed her naked buttocks. They were as light and soft as silk.

“You are glorious,” Lucifer whispered. He smiled up at her as she rode him. “You are glowing, my Chloe.”

She was. She was illuminated from within, her body filled with radiant light. She lifted up one hand and saw the golden evanescence that exuded from her skin. “I’m like a big, shiny glow stick."

“My bride is a goddess apparently, rather than an angel.“ Lucifer laughed, and his cock twitched inside her. “Take it up with Father. At this point I am literally along for the ride. Free will seems to be off the menu.”

“I don’t understand.” She closed her eyes, feeling the power of his motion, his thrust. Everything felt hazy, wrapped in cotton. The world inside his arms was soft and muted and warm. She glowed brighter and brighter.

“It’s a miracle, darling. It’s a miracle that you love me. Don’t ever stop.”

They moved as one, breathing as one, totally connected with each other. They achieved orgasm as one, climaxing together. The room flashed with sparkling gold light.

Hours later, she awoke in darkness, sleeping with Lucifer in a sweaty tangle. He was awake, his fingers running up and down her arm. “I had the strangest dream,” she said sleepily.

“Tell me.”

“You were a beautiful angel and we made love.” Tears came into her eyes. “It was so beautiful. I was filled with light, and so were you. We were so beautiful together.”

“So we are.” He swept a hand over her hair, untangling the sweaty strands that were stuck to his shoulder. “Go back to sleep, my eternal bride.”


	16. Cold Comfort

Chloe felt like she had two lives now. She had one where she and Lucifer and Maze and Trixie were stuffed into a cramped apartment, with constant noise and chaos and drama. Her other life was when she and Lucifer were alone at Lux, her child with Dan, Maze elsewhere.

One half of her life was a G-rated family comedy. The other half was NC-17 hard-core erotica. Some days, switching between the two was really hard. Other days, just one look at her husband’s naked body was all it took to change gears.

The weekends when she and Lucifer lived in his penthouse over Lux gave her a chance to refresh and recharge. She was able to connect with Lucifer, to have loud screaming sex, adult conversation, dance her heart out, and have her fill of perfectly curated cocktails. But always, always, she missed her baby. She wondered what Trixie was doing, if she was happy, if she had a hard time falling asleep at her dad’s, if he had remembered her favorite cereal. Despite the lawyer's assurances, and Lucifer's, she was afraid that one Sunday night, Dan wouldn't bring her daughter back.

During the week, life at her apartment revolved around police work and Trixie. Her career: meetings, paperwork, crime scenes, and interrogation rooms. Her parenting responsibilities: PTA meetings, softball games, math homework, texting Dan to confirm pickups and drop offs. Now she had to juggle Lucifer in there. Feeding her elegant husband Chef Boyardee. Ruining his bespoke shirts in her crappy washing machine. Trying to have a sex life, when he was always ready to go and she couldn’t relax until after nine. When Trixie was finally asleep, there was Maze, always there at the wrong time, destroying any chance of privacy. She hated it.

Chloe knew that she was living for the weekends when Dan had Trixie. She hated herself for being such a bad mother. On the bad days, when Trixie was upset, and Lucifer was out of sorts, and her ex was blowing up the phone with aggravating texts, she was certain she has made a terrible mistake in marrying Lucifer. It was just too hard, trying to be everything to everyone. Being a sex vixen and a great mom, and calm ex-wife and a top-notch detective. It was just utterly fucking impossible.

One Wednesday night, Trixie was tucked into bed securely. Maze had gone off somewhere after dinner. Chloe poured herself a glass of wine and sprawled out on the living room couch.

“You look done in,” said Lucifer. He sat on the end of the couch and rubbed her feet.

“This case took a lot out of me.” They shared a moment of quiet sympathy. It had been a hard one, the murder of a child. The perp was the next-door neighbor, a friend of the parents, who had known the boy since he was born.

“He will get what he deserves,” said Lucifer. “An eternity suffering in hell.”

“California doesn’t have the death penalty, so he’ll be looking at forty or fifty years in prison first.”

“You did all you could. You did your job, and you did it well. You know justice will be served.” Lucifer massaged the ball of her foot, working it deeply with his thumb until he worked all the tension out of it.

“Some days it’s just cold comfort,” Chloe admitted. “It’s just that when we have these cases with kids-”

The front door banged open as Maze walked in. “The traffic is unbelievable. I hate this town.”

The illusion of privacy, the comfort of being alone with her husband, splintered. Chloe sat up and tucked her legs under herself. She picked up her glass of wine from the coffee table and took a big swig.

“Maze,” said Lucifer, “I think it’s time you found another place to live.”

Chloe looked at her husband sharply. “Lucifer.” They hadn’t discussed it. Chloe had kept her mouth shut about her unhappiness, as everything was so rushed and busy and she had no time to even think about moving. Not to mention not wanting to alienate Maze, who was a true friend and had developed a lovely relationship with Trixie.

He raised a hand. “Maze, my dear, I pass you the mantle. You take over the penthouse at Lux. I’ll make other arrangements for Chloe and myself. The three of us, as a family, need a bit more breathing room. Let’s be honest, I couldn’t even fit all my suits in your room here and use it as a closet. I think the child needs a separate room just to corral all her bloody Lego pieces. I keep finding them in the damndest places.”

“So you’re just throwing me out?” Maze said angrily.

“No, I’m sending over a van full of burly men to pack and move your stuff tomorrow and giving you a very generous budget to redecorate the apartment at Lux to your taste.”

“Oh,” she said, her petulance fading. “That sounds good.”

Lucifer extended a hand toward Chloe and she took it. He pulled her up and into his arms. “Now I’m taking my wife off to bed, so don’t wake up the kid and don’t disturb us.” He swept down the hall to their bedroom and tossed Chloe on the bed.

“That was really rude, Lucifer.”

“I’m not known for my tact,” he said. He unbuttoned his shirt, discarded his pants, and began taking off his wife’s clothes.

“I’m really tired,” she said. “You know it’s been a long, horrible day.”

“I promise I will make it all better.” He bent and gently kissed her neck. “Just relax.”

She was naked, and his hands were all over her, rubbing her skin. ”You have the warmest, strongest hands,” she said dreamily.

“The better to fuck you with, my dear,” he murmured, and slid his fingers inside her. “Oh, my love, you are dry as a bone. This will never do.”

He moved between her legs, working her with his hand and licking her in just the way that she liked best. She soon reached a glorious orgasm, burying her mouth in the pillow to hide her gasps.

“Better,” he murmured, and rose above her. He kissed her enthusiastically, his mouth wet with her juices. “We taste so good together.” He bit at her neck, gentle and teasing. “Do you want to play a game, my heart?

“I’m too tired for a game. “

“We will play a quiet game and the first one to make a sound is the loser.”

“What does the loser have to do?”

“Next time we make love, it’s winner’s choice,” said Lucifer. “Whatever sexual bag of tricks the winner wants.”

“I think you want to win the quiet game so that you have an excuse to break out the handcuffs and the blindfold again.”

“And the riding crop and the ankle restraints,” he said gleefully.

“You are utterly transparent,” she said. “Constantly scheming to get your way.”

“You know me so well.” He kissed her, caressing her neck and shoulders. “So, my darling, do you agree to the quiet game?” He took one nipple in her mouth and suckled very gently, licking with a delicate touch.

“Yes, I agree to the quiet game.”

He moved to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. “You agree to the terms?”

“Yes.”

And thus began the most sexually frustrating hour or so of her life. It brought back vivid memories of her sad attempts to masturbate, where she would feel pleasure, but not enough to send her over the edge to orgasm. Over and over, Lucifer teased her. Sucking on her clit, until she teetered on the edge. Fingering her, but stopping seconds too soon. Using just the wrong amount of pressure, when he knew she liked more. Biting the ticklish part of her neck, rather than the one that made her moan.

It went on and on. Her silent attempts to redirect him, grabbing his wrist, moving his head, were flatly ignored. He was apparently utterly dedicated to making her miserable, rather than making her come. It was an annoying ending to an excruciating day.

“Damn it Lucifer,” she finally spit out, “can you just fuck me already?’

With that, she was spun around face down on the bed. He took her from behind, bending her forward so that he drove deep. He moved in hard strokes as he rubbed his hand on her clit. “Thought you’d never ask. Such a patient wife of mine.” He adjusted his pace and it was perfect. It was all perfect: the perfect angle of his cock and the perfect amount of pressure on her clit. She tightened and exploded around him, screaming her release into the pillow.

A few strokes later, Lucifer joined her in release. He reached over and turned out the bedroom light. He curled around her, tucking her against his chest and resting his cheek against hers.

“I win.”


	17. A Logical Decision

Chloe stood in the foyer of their brand new house in Beverly Hills, one foot tapping on the floor. The foyer was so immense that you could park a herd of elephants in here. The showpiece was the Carrera marble staircase, with railings of delicate wrought ironwork. A massive Waterford crystal chandelier shed light everywhere. Extravagant mahogany paneling decorated the walls. It was exquisite, with everything in the best possible taste.

Nonetheless, Lucifer knew something was wrong. His wife’s arms were crossed across her chest. Her right foot just kept tapping, and tapping, and tapping.

“I get the sense that you don’t entirely approve of my purchase,” Lucifer said slowly.

She turned her head and glared at him. “You think?”

He was bewildered. “I thought you’d love it. It’s a mansion, in one of the most sought after neighborhoods in all of Los Angeles.”

She snorted. “You thought I’d love it.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you?”

His wife completely lost her temper, right down to stomping on the floor with her tiny foot. “What the hell, Lucifer!”

“Okay. I see that I was mistaken-”

“Damn right you’re mistaken! What were you thinking?”

He was confused. He hated being confused. “Maze has settled in at Lux. You know that the three of us cannot stay in your ridiculously small apartment. Therefore, because it made sense, I spent millions of dollars buying a house straight out of Architectural bloody Digest! We’ve got a pop star on one side of the place and a former president on the other! People would kill to get a house in this neighborhood.”

She tilted her head. She raised one finger and began to count. “One, half an hour from the precinct and that's if, and only if, traffic is cooperating. Two, it is not in Trixie’s school district. Three, this house is over an hour away from Dan’s apartment.”

“Being far from Detective Douche seemed like a plus. I cannot stand the sight of the man. I’ll never forgive him for hurting you the way he did.”

“You just don’t get it, Lucifer!” She turned on one heel and walked out of the wide double doors.

He was flabbergasted. They hadn’t even made it into the rest of the house. She hadn’t seen Trixie’s new room, their fantastic master suite. He followed her, trying to catch up. “Darling, I don’t think you understand how wonderful this is.”

“Go away, Lucifer.” She stomped down the driveway, past his Corvette, down towards the security gate where her car was parked.

“Detective, wait. Let’s discuss this.”

She raised her middle finger high in the air over one shoulder. With a slam, she got into her car and drove away.

That had not gone as planned. Had he somehow...fucked up? He couldn’t imagine how. But, bloody hell, his wife was incandescently angry. Not good. Not good at all.

He didn’t know what to do next. With a sigh, he got into his car and drove to Linda’s office.

After he told her what had happened, she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh Lucifer,” she said, her voice sad.

“I take it I did fuck up?”

“Oh yeah. Big time.”

Lucifer leaned forward earnestly. “But what did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t ask her what she wanted. You didn’t have a dialogue about this major life decision. You just arbitrarily took action without asking her.”

“I didn’t need to ask her, it was a logical decision,” Lucifer explained. “I sorted out what needed to be done and then I did it.”

“Part of marriage,” Linda said calmly, “is communication. Particularly when you are integrating a child into a new family unit. There has to be a balance, between your wife’s needs, your needs, and Trixie’s needs.”

“But I did that. I did take those things into account.”

“You did not ask Chloe,” Linda said. “Lucifer, your actions were simply not appropriate. You made a decision like an unencumbered bachelor, not as part of a family.”

“That’s not true at all! I bought the house for them, on their behalf, to make them happy,” Lucifer argued.

“You didn’t ask,” Linda explained. “You didn’t respect the relationship. You didn’t give your wife a voice in this. You made an error in judgment, even if you didn’t mean to.”

Lucifer sat and thought. “Relationships, they are very complicated. It’s easy to cause hurt feelings, to do the wrong thing, to do harm.”

“Relationships are hard,” the doctor agreed. “If you want your marriage to be successful, you’re going to have to change the way that you do things, in many areas of your life. That is just how it works.”

“So, how do I fix this?” He listened to what Linda had to say.

After work, Lucifer waited at Chloe’s car.  When she appeared, he handed her a large bouquet of roses. “I’m sorry."

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” she said, with a blush. “I’m sorry, too, for how I behaved. I threw a temper tantrum. You deserve better than that.”

“The house was meant to be a pleasant surprise. I just got it all wrong.”

“I totally overreacted. We’ll figure it out together.” Her phone bleeped. “Maze just dropped off Trixie at Dan’s.”

“How would you like to spend the evening?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe took a deep breath. "We can go to dinner and then go back to the new house? You can show me around, tell me why you thought it would work for us.” She took his hand in hers, caressing it with her thumb.

“It’s a date then.” His fingers tightened around hers, relishing her touch.


	18. An Interrogation

_Take these broken wings_  
_And learn to fly again_  
_And learn to live so fre_ e

_-Mr. Mister_

“Nice place,” said Amenadiel. They were sipping whiskey in the library. It was another room that had sold Lucifer on the Beverly Hills house. The room had a Gothic feel, with heavy walnut paneling and arched stained glass windows. The dark walnut built in bookcases were laden with with intricate scrollwork and topped with pointed arches that soared up to the high ceiling. A ladder was affixed to the library shelves, allowing access to the upper tiers. The room had ample space to hold his enormous desk as well as a freestanding Art Deco bar, which held an assortment of booze and glassware.

In front of a massive fireplace, the interior decorator had arranged a conversation area. A brown leather couch and two matching chairs were invitingly comfortable. A marble coffee table sat in front of the seats, echoing the stone of the fireplace mantel.

“Not as grand as our childhood home, but a lot more fun,” said Lucifer.

Amenadiel smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “How’s married life treating you?”

“I love living with Chloe,” Lucifer replied. “I’m getting used to the child. It’s an adjustment. I spent an obscene amount of money soundproofing our bedroom. It was worth every penny. Chloe is so much more relaxed and comfortable in bed, it’s delightful.”

“As I understand it, a happy sex life is important to a marriage.”

“Sometimes I think that it’s the only part of married life I’m not terrible at.” Lucifer frowned into his glass. “I’m not very good at being married, I’m afraid. I do the wrong things all the time. I’m utterly unworthy of her.”

“There is a reason that celestial beings don’t marry humans,” Amenadiel said. “It’s complicated. But you have been given a miracle. Your love, it is a rare thing. Don’t doubt it.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. I know I’m blessed every day to have Chloe. I just have no idea what I am doing.”

“Luci, I need you to show you something.” Amenadiel stood back from Lucifer, and unveiled his winged form. His wings were as full and lush as ever, shiny and luxuriant. He was, if possible, even more glorious then he had ever been.

“You are restored. As am I.” Lucifer unleashed his angel. His wings extended, bright and luminous in their perfection. Amenadiel’s eyes shone bright, with tears in his eyes.

“You guys are so beautiful,” said a small voice. The two brothers turned to see Trixie. Her voice was reverent, filled with wonder.

“Oh shit,” said Lucifer.

“You have to put a dollar in the swear jar,” said Trixie.

“I promise, I will,” Lucifer agreed.

Trixie took a sip from the can of Coke she held. “Why do you have wings?”

“Why do you have a soda? You know your mum said you’re not allowed.”

“Why do you have wings?” Trixie asked.

“Go pour out your soda and I’ll tell you.” She frowned, but left the room.

“Oh bloody hell, what do I tell the child?”

“The truth,” said Amenadiel. “It’s time, Lucifer. You can’t build a marriage of strength on a foundation of lies and half-truths. It’s time for your family to know the truth.”

“What if it all goes balls up?”

“Your wife is an exceptional woman,” said the angel. “I believe she will understand.”

Trixie waltzed back in the room, still holding the Coke, additionally holding a bag of candy. Lucifer was appalled. “For Father’s sake, Trixie, what’s with all the junk food?”

“Mrs. Carver stopped at the quickie mart during car pool.” She threw some chocolate candies into her mouth and grinned at Lucifer.

“Well, I’ll have to place a call to Mrs. bloody Carver,” Lucifer said, “and you’ll need to tell your mum that you’ve broken a house rule.”

“The rule says no soda and no candy unless it’s a special occasion,” said Trixie. “You have wings. Uncle Amenadiel has wings. I’d say that’s pretty special.”

The two adults exchanged a look. “I have to agree with the child, Lucifer.”

Trixie smiled, having outmaneuvered her stepfather. “Okay, so, what’s with the wings?”

“I used to be an angel,” Lucifer explained. “I got my wings back.”

“Is Uncle Amenadiel an angel too?”

“Yes, I am.”

“That’s really cool.” She raised her eyebrows. “Do you know how to fly?”

“I haven’t done it for a long time,” Lucifer confessed. “I’m not sure I still can.”

“You should try,” said Trixie.

He moved his wings, and lifted himself several feet of the ground. “Oh you can fly!” said Trixie, delighted. “You did it, yay!” She set her treats down on the table and extended her arms. “Oh, make me fly!”

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He carefully swooped up and down and around the room, making the child giggle with delight. It was lovely flying again. Trixie adored it, and it was fun to make her happy.

“Lucifer?” He turned towards the door and Chloe stood there, staring up at them.

“Hi Mommy!” said Trixie joyfully. Lucifer landed next to Chloe and the child ran into her mother’s arms. “Lucifer can fly! It’s so cool! I flew too! This is the best day ever!”

“Wow, baby,” Chloe said, her voice tight. “That sure looked fun.”’ She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “But, um, this needs to be a secret, okay?”

Trixie nodded thoughtfully. “If I keep it a secret, can I have chocolate cake whenever I want?”

Chloe looked stern. “No, Beatrice Abigail, you are going to keep it a secret because it’s very important and I said so. Do you understand me?”

The child nodded. She mimed turning a key in front of her lips and then throwing it away. “Maze is in the foyer waiting for you,” said Chloe. “She is taking you to the ice cream parlor as a special treat, since you aced that science test.”

“Oooh yay!”

“Your uncle is going to go too.” Chloe gave Amenadiel a hard look.

“Of course.”

“Ooh, super yay!” Trixie took the tall angel’s hand. Amenadiel gave his brother a searching look as they left the room.

Chloe looked at Lucifer for a long moment. “Lucifer Morningstar,” she said, her voice all sharp edges.

“I-” he began.

She held up her hand. “No.”

“I just-”

“No, Lucifer. I swear to God, you need to shut up. Just give me a minute.” They stood in silence, for a very long minute, while she closed her eyes. Finally, she clapped her hands and rolled her shoulders. “Okay, this is how we’re doing this.” She pointed at the couch. “You. Go sit.”

Lucifer obliged and sat, folding his wings carefully behind him. She watched the process, her brow furrowed. She shook herself, and then she collected a notebook and pen from her bag. She flipped to a clean page and then sat across from Lucifer, her back straight.

“Is this an interrogation, detective?” he asked her.

She glared at him, her annoyance clear. “Do not fuck with me, Lucifer.”

He leaned back and waited.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “So you are Lucifer Morningstar?”

“Correct, Mrs. Morningstar.”

“And you are...not a human being.”

“Right-o.”

She rubbed her lips with her hand, rose, went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. The good stuff, Lucifer noted. She placed two tumblers on the coffee table with the bottle. She poured a few inches into one of the tumblers and drank. She closed her eyes. “Give me a cigarette.”

“I didn’t know you smoked,” he said, genuinely surprised.

“I quit when I got pregnant with Trixie. Give me a cigarette.”

He pulled out his cigarette case, gave her one, and lit it. She took a very respectable deep inhale and exhaled a cloud of smoke. He pushed the crystal ashtray on the table close to her.

“Better,” she mumbled to herself. “So, you are not a human being.”

“Correct.”

“You are...” She made circles in the air with her lit cigarette.

“A fallen angel.”

She took another sip of her whiskey. “Right, yes, that’s the nonsense I remember. You, Lucifer Morningstar, are a fallen angel. Fallen from Heaven.”

“Correct.”

“To rule Hell?”

“Right again. I ruled Hell for millennia; Maze was my right hand woman. We kept order there for many, many tedious and boring years. I got tired of it, we came to L.A. Blah blah blah! You know all this, Chloe.”

She took another drag off her cigarette. “You actually have told me all of this before.”

“Yes, repeatedly! I’ve never lied to you, Chloe. Everything I have ever said to you has been absolutely true. They call me the Prince of Lies; it’s really a bit of a misnomer, don’t you think?”

“So you’re actually.... the devil?”

“Yes, right, for the last fucking time. Lucifer Morningstar, fallen angel, son of God and Goddess of All Creation, former ruler of Hell, your lawfully wedded hubs. Correct.”

“How is this possible?”

She looked so serious, and so annoyed, that he couldn’t resist a wisecrack. “There is more to heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

“Are you- Shakespearing me? We are having a deadly serious conversation about your true nature and you are- Shakespearing me?” Her nostrils flared and she flicked her cigarette so hard the cherry flew out.

“I’m sorry love, I couldn’t resist. But truly, you know this. I’ve told you all of this. After our wedding; when I was looking for my wings; and numerous other times besides.”

She ground out the cigarette into the ashtray. “I just thought you were nuts. Harmlessly nuts.” She sighed. “God, I wish you were just nuts. I didn’t think it was true! I mean, it’s not possible.”

“It’s improbable, but definitely possible.” He leaned forward and poured a finger of whiskey for himself. He stretched out his wings, the wide expanse filling the air around him. Chloe’s eyes widened, following his movement.

“I dreamed about your wings. The night we got married.”

“It wasn’t a dream. It was real.” He took a sip of his whiskey. “My wings were restored, the night of our wedding. After we made love, I woke up and they were just...back.”

“That doesn’t seem like a coincidence.”

He laughed. “No, obviously not, darling. You weren’t paying attention to what Father said, did you? Or you just dismissed what you heard as claptrap. But even if you weren’t listening, how could you disregard a huge pair of wings and you glowing like a light bulb?”

“It had to be a dream. I don’t glow. It’s not possible.”

“When Father combined your mortal soul with my celestial one, anything became possible.”

“I don’t glow, Lucifer. I think that people would notice. I think people at work would have mentioned it. Ella would be like, 'hey there, detective, you seem kind of heavenly today.'”

Lucifer tilted his head. “That’s an excellent point. How do we get you to glow?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Perhaps we just need to turn on the light bulb, hmm, my love?”

Chloe frowned. “Lucifer, I have never been less turned on in my entire life.”

“No need to be cruel. So, let us think. We were in bed. We were making love. My feathers were touching you.”

“That’s right, your feathers were touching me.” She got up and stood in front of him. As gently as possible, she reached out and touched one of his feathers. “They are so soft.” Her voice full of wonder.

When she touched his wings, she began to glow. Light emanated from her, making her look otherworldly. She looked like a true celestial being, no longer merely human.

“It’s happening again,” he said. “My love, you are radiant.”

She placed one hand on his cheek and the glow continued. She put both hands on his face. She still glowed. She stepped away from him entirely. No change. He folded his wings and shifted into his human appearance. Chloe’s glow immediately died.

“I have no idea what the fuck is going on here,” said Chloe.

“It’s proximity, again. Dad seems to enjoy this trick.” She looked at him with confusion. “Right, you don’t know. So, long story. Like all celestial beings, I am immortal. The only thing that can hurt us is each other; mortals are shit out of luck. Then I met you and that was no longer the case.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “That’s why you were so surprised when I shot you. Because you didn’t think it would hurt you!”

“Correct. In your presence, I became painfully mortal. This was immensely problematic. I couldn’t give you the whammy and make you tell me your secrets. So annoying. You were immune to my sex appeal. Which truly hurt my feelings, love. But the worst of all, truly, was the pain and the bleeding and the dying.”

“But I’m not bleeding or hurting,” Chloe said. “I’m just glowing. You said that I have a celestial soul, now, too?”

“That’s what Dad said at our wedding, yes. He gave you immortality, but Az said that it won't kick in until the end of your mortal life. I’m not sure exactly what powers you have, if any, at this point.”

"I'm immortal?"

"Apparently. Let's not test it out, though?"

She shuddered. "God, no." She thought for a moment. “So is this a celestial soul thing, glowing?”

“Our wings glow, sometimes. Divine radiance. But that sparkly golden glow you have? Only Mother had that.”

She sipped her drink. “Okay, so your mom glows. Why?”

“She was the Supreme Goddess of all creation,” Lucifer explained. “You know, Dad has this rep for being all-powerful, but he isn’t. Mother is the source of life itself. Dad took a little piece of her soul without permission, to spark you human beings into life. She has never forgiven him, or your kind, for that. Her ability to create is the most powerful thing in the universe. She’s powerless, now, so Dad must have stripped it from her somehow before he threw her into Hell. But when we were all in Heaven, before the Fall, Mother was the strongest of us all, even Father. Her power made her glow, just the way you do, when she was creating something new.”

“Your dad threw your mother into Hell? So you were together there? You took care of her, kept her from being hurt?”

“Ah, no.” Something nagged at his brain. Glowing. Creation. Life. Dread began to knot inside Lucifer’s stomach. ”Oh, no. No! That’s what Father was after! That’s what the mortality was for. We both needed it or it wouldn’t bloody work!” He turned and looked at her with horror.

“Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

“I must find Mother.” He ran out of the room, leaving Chloe staring after him.


	19. Apples and Oranges

Lucifer was consumed with dread. He took deep, steady breaths as his mother and Chloe spoke. It wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t. Mother would clarify things, clear up the whole mess. It would be fine.

“So if you’re not Charlotte, where is she?” Chloe asked.

“Strumming on a harp somewhere in the Silver City, I would imagine.” Mother leaned back in her office chair. “Actually, no. It’s very rare for lawyers to make their way there. She is probably in the other place.” She pointed downward with her finger.

Lucifer couldn’t take it any longer. “Fascinating, Mom, truly. But you must answer my question. Why is Chloe glowing? What does it mean?”

“You are the most clever of all my children. I believe you know the answer.”

Lucifer’s hands clenched in fists. “It’s not possible. It’s not. It cannot possibly be true.”

“Your human wife glows with the sparks of creation because a new celestial life is growing inside her.” Mother gestured at Chloe. “Lux is coming. Your child. She’s nearly ready to arrive. Ten days or so, I would say.”

The hammer came down. It was true. His worst bloody nightmare was coming true.

Chloe looked down at her body. “What?”

“My first grandchild,” Mother said. “Not a moment I thought would ever come, as I am the only celestial being that can produce children. None of my children had that ability.” She shot Lucifer a look. “Until now.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Mother? I cannot breed and you know it. Chloe cannot be....” His voice trailed off, unable to say the word. No.

“Hold up.” Chloe leaned forward in her chair. “Are you really saying that I’m pregnant?”

“You are the vessel for a celestial being,” said Mother. “Pregnancy is a very crude comparison.”

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. “Explain, please. In very small, simple words.”

“Very soon, my grandchild will arrive. She is a celestial being, like me, like Lucifer. Like all of my family.”

Chloe pulled up her shirt, revealing her perfectly flat stomach. “I am not pregnant.”

“You are thinking with your primitive brain.” Charlotte shrugged. “You can’t help it, I suppose. You’re all monkeys, really. You were not designed for higher understanding.”

Chloe turned to Lucifer, her hands clenched into fists. “I told you we needed the condoms! All your bullshit about apples and oranges and I believed you!”

Lucifer flipped out. She was angry with him! As if he’d had anything to do with this! “I’ve had sex with a thousand human women and I’ve never knocked anyone up before!” He stood up and slapped his hand on Mother's desk. “This cannot happen. I will not permit this to happen. This is the most unplanned pregnancy in all of creation. It’s a mistake, a horrible mistake.”

“On the contrary, your Father has been planning this for a very long time. Chloe was crafted as a vessel by your Father to love you, mate with you and incubate a celestial being.” Mother smiled. “Lux will bring such peace into our lives. She is light and love, a new life untainted by all of our disagreements, all of our separations. She will bring us all together. Your child will restore the imbalance in the universe that began with your Fall.”

“Excuse me?” Chloe’s voice was hard and angry. “I’m a vessel? My entire function in life was to fall in love with your son and make a baby? I’m just a walking uterus to you people?”

“Your service is appreciated and will be rewarded. Your mortality was needed for Lucifer to breed; his celestial soul was needed to spark a new one,” said Mother.

Lucifer’s world was crumbling around him. Her mortality had given him fertility. It had never been about him dying. It had never been about Dad wanting him to bleed. It was about getting Chloe pregnant. It all made sense in a very fucked up way. “Why did Father go to so much trouble just to make another celestial? There are plenty of us already. Too many, if you ask me. Why create one more?”

“To restore balance,” Mother said. “Our family is a celestial soul short, after Uriel’s death. You caused the imbalance; you are required to restore it.”

The guilt hit him with a crushing blow. It was fitting. Lucifer had caused one celestial life to end. His penance was to provide the means for another to be created. He turned to Chloe. “This is my fault. I didn’t know. I didn’t understand.”

“I don’t understand any of this,” Chloe said. “Lucifer, who is Uriel?” He turned away, his heart full of anguish.

“Your Father told me what he intended, after you were wed,” Mother said. “His divine plan is nearly complete.” Her smile was ecstatic.

“So my child is to go to Heaven to take the place of my dead brother?” said Lucifer. “Because that’s twisted, even for Father.”

“No, son,” Mother said. “The child that Chloe will bear was created to fill the role you walked away from.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Your child will reign in Hell. Balance will be restored and then we can all go home to Heaven, together. You will regain your destiny, to sit at your Father’s right hand.”

“What! If you think I’m going to hand over my baby and send her to Hell, you don’t know me at all. “ Chloe stood up and walked to the door.

“It’s destiny,” said Mother. “You can’t stop it.”

“Chloe, wait. We will figure this out.” Lucifer went to her side.

She looked at him, her face pale and drawn. “Tell me you didn’t know any of this. Tell me you had no idea about your Dad’s plan.”

“I didn’t know! Yes, I knew that Father had created you, had placed you in my path. But-“

Chloe turned on one heel and left the room.


	20. Really Big Trouble

_But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited_

_Alanis Morrisette_

Chloe was not powerless. She was not a pawn. She was a strong woman. She was a loving mother and a good daughter. She was not some helpless simpering victim in some freaking Rosemary’s Baby scenario. Seriously, fuck that.

“You’re going to be fine,” Linda said. “Everything will be just fine.” She patted her hand. Chloe sat on the edge of the exam table, cold in her hospital gown.

The doctor came into the room. “Linda!” She hugged the therapist.

“Becca, it is so good to see you. So, this is my friend... Amanda. I’m sorry, that’s not her real name. We’ve got a little bit of a domestic situation going on with the father, so we need anonymity. We need this to be off the record.”

The doctor nodded. “I can do that.”

“I might be pregnant,” Chloe said, “but it’s really complicated."

“Are you sexually active?”

“Very.”

“Have you been using contraception?”

Chloe gritted her teeth. "No, I was told he was sterile.”

“Oh. Well.” She made a note. “Previous pregnancies?”

“One. Trixie, she’s nine.”

“Have you taken home pregnancy tests?”

Chloe grabbed a gallon size Ziploc bag from her purse. Inside were about twelve home pregnancy tests, all positive.

“Oh, wow. That’s a lot.”

“She drank a whole two liter of ginger ale to make enough urine,” said Linda.

"When was your last menstrual period?"

“I wasn’t really paying attention. I guess, before my wedding, a few months ago? My cycle has always been kind of wonky. It's all over the place, especially when I am stressed.  But I haven’t had any of the symptoms of pregnancy. I mean no puking, no sore boobs. Well, my boobs have been sore. I have been really tired. My temper has been a bit...short lately. A little moody. I was watching _My Little Pony_ with Trixie, and it made me cry. But it was a really touching part.” Chloe’s eyes filled with tears.

The two doctors looked at each other. "Let's get the exam started."

After the examination, the doctor updated Chloe. "All the physical hallmarks of advanced pregnancy are there. Your cervix is effaced; you are dilated three inches. In my professional opinion, you are just days from delivery.”

“Holy crap,” said Chloe. “I’m not ready for this.”

“I suggest that we head into the ultrasound room next door and take a peek at your baby.”

*****

It was girl’s night at Chloe’s house. Trixie had been settled in for the night, and she had requested that Maze help tuck her into bed. Three women sat side by side on the large sectional in the screening room.

“ _Bridemaids_ or _Magic Mike_?” Ella stood across the room, in front of the large screen. She held up two Blu-Rays.

“ _Magic Mike_ ,” said Maze. “I could lick those pecs. Damn.”

“You know it,” Linda said cheerfully. “I’d ride those boys like I was trying to win a damn rodeo.”

Maze laughed. “You’re such a slut.”

Linda shrugged. “Sluts have more fun.”

Maze raised her beer. “I’ll drink to that.”

“Where’s the popcorn?” asked Chloe. She looked around for the bowl.

“Oh, darn. I left it on the kitchen counter.” Ella left the room to retrieve it.

“I need another beer.“ Linda stood up. “Maze, you need a new brewski?” The demon shook her head no. “Chloe, you want a mug of tea while I’m in there? Chamomile maybe?”

“That would be great.”

Maze and Chloe were left alone. “I wasn’t sure you would come tonight, but I’m really glad you did,” said Chloe.

Maze raised her eyebrows. “I don’t give a shit about you. I’m just here for the kid.”

Chloe laughed and Maze patted her leg. “Seriously, though. I’m part of your tribe, remember?”

“I’m not going to make you choose a side, Maze. You’ve been in Lucifer’s life for a long time.”

Maze looked at her thoughtfully. “Lucifer can take care of himself. You and Trixie, you need me right now.”

“I miss him,” Chloe said. “But I’m so angry that I want to shoot him.”

“Trixie thinks he’s away on business,” Maze said.

“It seemed the easiest thing to tell her,” Chloe said. “I don’t even know what to do, what to say. This situation is just so overwhelming.”

Maze took a sip of beer. “You know, I have never gone against Lucifer. I’ve been loyal. I’ve had his back, as long as I can remember. Even when I thought he was wrong, I always backed him up. But this? No.” She looked at Chloe. “Hell is no place for any innocent. Even the idea of it is repulsive. It’s a place of punishment and pain. I won’t stand by and let them do this.” She put her hand over Chloe’s. “If push comes to shove, I will fight. I will protect you and your baby. It’s the right thing to do.”

“You’re a really good friend.”

Maze smiled. “I am. You’re one lucky bitch.” Chloe laughed.

Ella came in, carrying the bowl of popcorn. “Movie time! Extreme Super Butter popcorn and sexy boys on TV. Woot!"

Linda handed Chloe a cup of herbal tea. “How you feeling, little mama?”

“I’m awesome. Let’s look at naked boys,” said Chloe. The women cheered as the titles rolled across the screen.

Late that night, after the girls left, she put on the DVD of her ultrasound from the doctor’s office. She watched her baby on the screen. Her little girl moved, sucked her thumb. Chloe scrutinized her perfect hands, her little feet. It was the latest 3D imaging, and it was amazing to look at. Her baby turned and faced the screen. Chloe hit pause. She had a perfect view of her baby’s face. Her daughter had a cleft in her chin. Just like her dad.

The tears welled up and Chloe cried. For what had been, and what would never be.

****

At seven o’clock the next morning, Linda arrived at the house. “Chloe? Clo?” she called, ringing the doorbell.

Chloe shuffled through the foyer and opened the front door. “Hi, Linda.”

Linda’s eyes widened. “Holy shit!”

Chloe gestured to her stomach. “I sort of exploded overnight. I tried hiding it with a poncho we had from our last camping trip, but Trixie noticed.”

Linda smacked her lips. “Well, I can see why.”

Chloe looked down. She was hugely pregnant. She couldn’t even see her feet. She had stuffed her feet into a pair of bedroom slippers to drive Trixie to school, because her shoes did not fit. “I told her that Lucifer and I were having a magic baby. She didn’t even blink. Our home life is so weird she just cheered. She’s excited to be a big sister.”

“You know, mystical supernatural pregnancy isn’t in my wheelhouse. But you look ready to pop.”

“Yeah, I think we’re running out of time here.”

“What can I do?”

An hour later, Linda returned with a bag of maternity clothes and a pair of new shoes for Chloe. After she was dressed like a functional human being, Chloe and Linda sat down at the kitchen table.

“I’m not going to let them take my baby,” Chloe said. “Maze said she would protect me. When I go into labor, she will stay with me. Becca will register me under an alias for the hospital, right?”

“Yes, you’ll be under Amanda Wyatt.”

“Perfect. Can you stay here with Trixie when I get checked into the hospital?”

“I will,” Linda agreed. “Of course. I will stay here until you come back home.”

Chloe sighed. “That’s great.”

Linda handed her some forms. “This is everything that you need for your maternity leave. I spoke with the woman in your personnel division. We just need to have your boss sign off on these forms and turn them in. It should be seamless; no interruption in payroll.”

“You are the best.”

“Need anything else?”

“Can you help me do a Target run? I need to buy some baby stuff.”

After they were done shopping, Linda helped Chloe set up the nursery. They put together the crib and changing table. Chloe hung up an assortment of tiny outfits in the closet. Linda banged a hammer, putting up cheerful pastel prints of butterflies on the wall. Hours later, they regarded their handiwork.

“You’ve been awesome, Linda. I’ll head to the precinct now.”

“I’m only a phone call away. Anything you need.”

After Chloe was done at the station, she went to the cemetery. She hadn’t been here for a long time. It hurt her heart to come to this place. But her misery and pain were so big, a little more didn’t matter. She knelt down, slowly and carefully, and placed a bouquet of roses on her father’s grave. “Hi Daddy,” she said quietly. “I’m in some really big trouble. I need you to put in a good word with the big guy upstairs.”


	21. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves.

The next morning, Chloe received a text from Lucifer. She had been ignoring them for over a week. This one was short and to the point:

_Meet me at Sharpe and Row re: legal proceedings at 12:15 today._

She was shown into the conference room at 12:15 sharp.

“Darling, you are bloody enormous.” Lucifer was alone at the table. She stopped in the doorway and turned to leave. “Stay, please. I need you to hear me out.”

Chloe willed herself to be calm, to not react. The smell of his cologne made her heart hurt. He looked pale and unbelievably sad. More than anything, she wanted to touch him. “I’m not giving you my baby so you can send her to Hell. It’s not happening.”

Lucifer leaned forward, his face intent. “Do you truly believe that I would do that to you? Take our newborn child from your arms and send it to Hell? Send an innocent soul into that madhouse?”

The answer was immediate. “No.” Chloe sat down at the table, across from him.

“I promise you, Chloe, I will not permit our child, our wholly innocent offspring, to assume the role of overseer of Hell. Never.”

A tension that Chloe wasn’t even aware of drained out of her.

“I have never lied to you. Not once. Never.” His eyes bored into hers. “You understand that?”

“I do.”

“I had no idea what Father was planning.” His eyes flickered. “But I knew that you had been created by Father and placed in my path. I didn’t trust that our love was real, was genuine. That’s why I left you and went to Vegas.”

She closed her eyes. It hurt, so deeply. “You tried to run away from this mess and I made it happen.”

“What has happened most decidedly took two to tango. Playing the blame game doesn’t help anyone.” He took her hand. “When we wed, I made a promise to you. I promised to never stop loving you, to never hurt you, and never leave you. I am very sorry, but I must break two of these promises. I know that I have hurt you, very deeply. But I can’t stay and make it up to you. I must leave you.”

He looked so sad, so miserable and so wholly empty that Chloe knew, immediately. “You can’t return to Hell.” Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. “Lucifer, no.”

He met her gaze. ”What choice do I have? How else can I possibly make up for what I have done?”

“Your father doesn’t want you back in Hell,” said Chloe. “He wants you back in Heaven.”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. There must be a guardian in Hell. There is no other celestial who can assume the role. I have to fill the slot, so that Lux cannot be forced into it. It’s the only way.”

“There must be another way.” Her hand closed around his. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“Darling, this is tearing my heart out. Believe me, I want to be with you more than anything.” He sighed deeply. “There must be a way out. To save you, save the baby. But we are running out of time. This baby is a time bomb. You look nine months gone already. We have to prepare for the worst.”

 

XXXXX

All night long, Lucifer lay awake. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife. His head was swirling, trying to find a new approach, a new angle. There were only so many chess pieces and only so many squares on the board. This was endgame. As he watched the sun rise, he knew, deep in his core, that it would be the last night he ever spent with his wife.

Chloe was, if possible, even larger the next morning. He touched her bare stomach. “Your navel has popped out. It’s flat, love. I don’t think they are supposed to do that.”

She glared at him. “That makes me feel so much better. Why don’t we see how your body looks after cramming nine months of pregnancy into a few days? Smart ass.”

He touched a necklace that hung around her neck. It had her wedding rings on it. “You don’t like your rings any more, darling?”

“My fingers are so swollen they won’t fit any more.” She sounded highly irritated.

Later in the kitchen, Chloe was making coffee. Trixie sat at the table, eating waffles. “So, what are we going to name the baby?" she asked.

“Her name is Lux,” said Lucifer. “It’s predestined, apparently. No need for a bloody baby name book.”

“Like your nightclub?” Trixie’s brow was furrowed. “That’s weird.”

“I totally agree,” said Lucifer, “but again, I’m not making any of the decisions here.”

“Lux means light in Latin,” Chloe said. “It’s nice.”

“Oh, that’s pretty.” Trixie took a bite of food. “If she’s a magic baby, will she have angel wings?”

Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a glance. “Perhaps,” Lucifer replied. “It will be a surprise, for you and your mum.”

“I like surprises,” said Trixie.

“So do I, usually,” Chloe grumbled.

“Mommy, I need some more orange juice.” Trixie held up her empty glass.

“Coming right up, bunny.”

“Are you excited about the baby, Lucifer?” The little girl looked up at him, her eyes shining.

They both turned at the sound of shattering glass. Chloe lay in the middle of the kitchen floor. The shards of a glass pitcher, the juice pooling on the floor, surrounded her. Her body was twitching and seizing, her eyes rolled up in her head.

“Lucifer, call 911,” Trixie called out. She ran over to her mom’s side.

Lucifer dialed the phone. “Hello? My wife is having a seizure. She is heavily pregnant. We need an ambulance.”

Trixie took off her jacket and wrapped it around her hand. She shoved the shards of glass away from her mom’s body.

Lucifer listened to the operator. “She's not epileptic. Why is this happening? What do we do? Please hurry.” He bent down next to Chloe. ”They say to turn her on her side.”

Trixie and Lucifer rolled her onto her left side. Trixie brushed glass off of her mom’s clothes. Chloe continue to tremble and shake. “I want it to stop,” said Trixie. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Help is on the way. The operator says it should just be minutes. We must be brave, Trixie, and wait.” Lucifer took Trixie’s hand in his and they waited for Chloe’s seizure to stop.

*****

Chloe opened her eyes. The world was loud and fuzzy and disorienting. She blinked, trying to make sense of it all. She was in an ambulance.

Lucifer bent over her. “It’s alright, darling.”

“What happened?”

“You had a seizure."

"Where’s Trixie?”

“Maze has her.”

An enormous, intense pain rippled her body. Chloe put her hands over her stomach. “I’m having contractions, Lucifer. I’m in labor!”

“We’re on our way to the hospital. Don’t push. Don’t do anything!”

*****

Birth was an inelegant process. Lucifer had spent millennia in hell, seeing torture first hand. But this process, this was an entirely new level of misery and filth.

His wife, he was confident, had never looked worse in her life. She was bright red in the face, bathed in sweat, straining to give birth to their child. She grunted and crushed his hand in her grip, pulled under by another contraction. “This sucks,” she gasped.

“Yes, it looks miserable,” he agreed, and she crushed his hand again.

“I hate you, and your dad, and your whole fucking family for doing this to me.”

“I wholeheartedly agree. Fuck them all. Bastards.” She was taken by another contraction. “Sorry about the whole labor pains thing, detective. I’m afraid that I started that business, with the snake and apple and all. I was in Eden...”

“Not the time for a story, Lucifer!” she barked.

“The head is crowning,” said the doctor. “A few strong pushes should do it, Chloe.”

“It’s time, love,” said Lucifer. “Push, push as hard as you can.” His wife complied; pushing with such herculean strength that Lucifer was amazed.

Two strong pushes later, their baby was out. “It’s a girl!” the doctor announced.

“Why isn’t she crying?” asked Chloe. “Is she okay?”

There was a small whimper, and a tiny cry. “She’s just taking it all in, this one,” said the nurse. “You have a quiet little girl.” She whisked the child to a corner of the room to take her vitals and clean her from the delivery.

Lucifer held Chloe’s hand as she pushed out the afterbirth, a truly gruesome mess, and then watched as the doctor stitched up his wife’s bits and bobs. “That was an absolutely heroic effort.” He kissed his wife’s brow. “You are a warrior, my love. A fighter.”

She smiled up at him. “I want to see the baby.”

He turned to the nurse. “Can you hurry it up? My wife wants to see the fruit of her labor.”

“Lucifer.” Chloe’s voice was tight with pain.

He turned towards her just as the medical team swarmed her. The sound of alarms combined with the high-pitched wail of a newborn baby’s cries. “She’s hemorrhaging! We’re losing her! Get the crash cart!”

Time stopped. Azrael appeared by his wife’s bed. As Lucifer screamed for her to stop, the Angel of Death plunged her hand into Chloe’s chest.


	22. Eternal Reward

Chloe was in agony. Her body was consumed with pain. She took one long, gasping breath, and then she couldn’t breathe anymore. The world fell away.

Chloe was surrounded by splendor. She stood in a vast cathedral, filled with light and beauty. Marble was underfoot, walls of gold surrounded her. Beautiful music filled the air, the sound of a magnificent heavenly choir. Angels in flowing robes walked to and fro.

In front of her, on an ornate throne, sat Lucifer’s father. He was crowned with brilliant diamonds and dressed in flowing, golden robes. He raised a hand of welcome.

“Welcome to your eternal reward, Chloe Jane Decker.”

“I’m in Heaven?”

“Yes, my child. Your life of service and sacrifice will be well rewarded. You have been the handmaiden of destiny. Through your actions, my most beloved son will return to my side, in time.” He smiled at her beatifically.

“So my destiny was to reunite you with your son?”

He nodded. ”You were made to love and to be loved. In your wise tutelage, he learned empathy, kindness. By your example, he learned sacrifice. At your side, he learned justice and integrity.”

She crossed her arms. “So my entire purpose in life was to teach Lucifer a lesson?”

“Your humanity, shared with him, enabled him to create a child. With your child, his education will be complete. There is no experience better than fatherhood to teach wisdom, patience and humility. If he is to bend his knee to me, these lessons must be learned.”

“So my entire relationship with my husband and the conception of our child were meant to be...educational?”

“Correct.” He waved a hand. Behind him, a door opened. A majestic city of silver lay before her. It was shining and beautiful in its perfection.  In the distance she saw sparkling azure water and clear, cloudless skies.

She turned away. “No.”

“No?”

“I’m not done with my life yet. I have two daughters to raise. I have cases to close. Lucifer needs me. My work is not done, not by a long shot.”

“Chloe.” A familiar voice caught her ear. She turned to see her father’s smile.

“Daddy!” She ran into his arms. He closed her into his embrace. He smelled the same as she remembered.

Her father took her hand. “It’s your time, monkey. We have to go.”

His hand was warm, callused. She lingered for a moment, rubbing his thumb against hers. Her heart swelled with love, for this man who had taught her what was important. To be strong. To be brave. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

She stomped up to the throne and put her hands on God's shoulders. “I said no. Put me back where I belong. Now.”

“You will unhand me, Chloe Decker!”

She gripped his shoulders in her hands. “I don’t give a damn about your eternal reward. You think I’m going to sit up here, smiling down from Heaven, watching my kids grow up without me? No way. It is not happening.”

The room filled with dark thunder. Angels scattered as dark clouds rolled in. Chloe tumbled back from the steps of the throne. She landed hard on her ass.

Where there had been a man, there now rose a pillar of fire. “You dare defy My will? You dare to put your hands on My person? You dare to reject your destiny?”

The voice was thunderous, painful. The towering inferno rose towards her, and then engulfed her.

“For your defiance, you will serve me in Hell.”

She was burning. Chloe screamed as the hot flames consumed her.


	23. Destiny

Lucifer lit another cigarette. He inhaled deeply and blew out a cloud of smoke. He poured a finger of whiskey into a glass and drank deeply.

Linda walked into the library, carrying the baby in her arms. “It’s time to leave, Lucifer. Lux is dressed and ready to go. Penelope and Trixie will meet us at the funeral home.”

The world was empty, meaningless. He could see what was around him, but he couldn’t feel it. The world had become as hard and brittle as glass.

“Lucifer.” She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“The light has gone out of the world and you bother me with trifles.”

“I know it seems like the light has gone out,” Linda said, “but it hasn’t.” She held out the baby. “There’s still a piece of Chloe here, right now.”

He turned his back on them both. “I don’t give a damn about that baby.”

“Lucifer, I know you can’t mean that.”

“Do you think I wouldn’t trade her for my wife in a second? A screaming baby in exchange for the love of my life?”

She put her hand on one shoulder and turned him to face her. “I understand that you are angry. It’s part of grief. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Normal? Nothing about this is normal. I was promised an eternity with Chloe. Instead I get a world full of ashes and a squalling child.” He took a swig of whiskey. “My love has been taken to Heaven. I cannot reach her there. She is gone from me forever.”

*******

Chloe was trapped behind a wall of glass. Her babies were on the other side. Chloe screamed, eternally, unable to reach them. Unable to touch them. Tears ran down her face. She would never be reunited with them again.

Lux looked just like her daddy. She cried, her face red, as she lay alone and abandoned. No one came, no one comforted her.

Trixie banged her hands on the glass, screaming for her mother.

The scene would fade to black, and then the horror would begin again. Chloe was trapped in a glass prison, able to see her children, hear them, but never touch them. Never care for them.

But this wasn’t real. If it were real, Trixie would pick up the baby. She would comfort her. She would take care of her. But she wouldn’t need to. Lucifer would care for Lux, tend to his infant daughter. He would look after Trixie. The children belonged to Lucifer, and he took care of what was his.

The glass box shattered. The images were gone.

xxxx

Chloe wandered in a murky, desolate landscape. It was disorienting and creepy and she hated it. “Whoever designed this place should be thrown in the deepest pit in here.” She followed the twisting pathways, but never seemed to get anywhere. “I’m tired of walking. I want to sit in a comfortable chair and have a drink.”

In the blink of an eye, she was seated in an overstuffed armchair. She had a bottle of expensive scotch at her side and a cut crystal tumbler.

Holy crap. "I want to go home." Nothing. She looked around the room. There was a large bed, made up with black satin sheets, hung with shackles and chains. “Gross. Get rid of that.” She waved her hand at it. It disappeared. “How about that canopy bed I saw at that antique store that one time and couldn’t afford?” It appeared, as a bare bed frame. “Fancy sheets. Down comforter. Lots of pillows.“ Poof, it was done.

She opened the closet door. It smelled like Lucifer. Her heart hurt. “Send all of this back to him.” It disappeared. “Give me my clothes from home.” Nothing. "Give me clothes just like them." They appeared, hung neatly on the rack.

Chloe sat down in the chair. You know, there was one awesome aspect of being dead. “Clove cigarette, lit.” It appeared in her hand. A crystal ashtray appeared by her elbow.

“I want to see my children.” This apparently, was not permitted. Nothing happened. Probably for the best, as it would be all too easy to just watch their lives all day and do nothing else. It seemed like indulgence and self-pity of the highest order. She wanted to see Lucifer. She immediately stifled the thought. Missing him was an empty pit inside her. If she stared into that abyss, she would never come out. She needed distraction.

She should probably meet the new boss; find out what she could do here. Perhaps he could grant her the desire of her heart and let her go home. Hell was for punishment; she hadn't done anything wrong. It was unlikely she could talk her way out, but then again, what did she really have to lose? Then she remembered who was in charge of Hell. Pain filled her heart as she realized: the new ruler of Hell was her child. Lux was here, somewhere.

"Take me to Lux." Nothing. "Take me to my daughters." Nope.

“Can you take me to most powerful person in this realm?” At first she thought nothing had happened. Then she noticed that a large mirror had appeared on the wall. It showed her reflection. She tilted her head. “Am I the most powerful person here?”

In the center of the mirror, the emoji symbol for thumbs up appeared. Then a tiara.

“A crown?” Thumbs up. “Oh, I can take the crown!” The mirror provided a happy face.

It appeared there was a vacancy in Hell, still. She could take Lux's place, as the celestial in charge. She could save her baby.

“I want to rule Hell.” She was transported to a massive, dark throne room. It was creepy as fuck. “How about a bit more King Arthur, Camelot?” The room changed. It became light and bright and beautiful. She sat on a throne of figured gold. The heavy weight on her head indicated that she was, indeed, wearing a crown.

What she’d seen of the place was decidedly uninspiring. She could see why Lucifer hated it and wanted to leave. However, there was potential. She could be anything that she wanted to be, here. She was the most powerful creature in this realm. Her human life had ended. However, she had a celestial soul, and apparently that gave her the opportunity to bend reality to her will. What qualities were important in a ruler?

“I want to be just. I want to be fair. I want to help those who need it. I want to tell truth from falsehood. I want to be wise. I want to be powerful.”

Reality rippled around her. In front of her appeared a mirror image of herself, rendered in rippling molten gold. She reached out a hand and touched the surface of her twin. Gold liquid ran up her fingers, then her arm. In seconds she was consumed, trapped in a shell. She struggled, feeling the pressure against her head. It was like drowning in caramel.

She flailed, helplessly. She was fighting against herself. There was no need. She stilled, and at that moment she felt these new abilities click into place.

She was immortal. She was powerful. She was justice. Her celestial soul flared golden bright, with the satisfaction of destiny restored.


	24. Queen of the Damned

Chloe leaned back in her throne. There was a sharp pain in her scalp. She reached up and adjusted her crown. “This is how we are going to begin. I want a complete briefing on the status of Hell. Start with any critical problems or issues. I know there’s a security problem; some of your souls have made their way up to the surface. Then, I want to know what the case backlog is. Then we can take a look at current conditions and ways that we can refine or improve them.”

The demons in front of her looked at each other.

“Is there a problem?”

One of them cleared his throat. “Well, since Lucifer left-“

“Do not say that name to me.” It hurt too much, to even think about her husband, the kids. She had to immerse herself in the situation she was in.

“Well, when...the Lord of Hell departed, we didn’t know what to do.”

“So what have you done since?”

One demon shrugged. “Nothing.”

“You’ve done nothing in five years?”

“Why would we?”

“Duty? Responsibility? The pride of a job well done?”

They looked at her blankly.

“Okay, so the Lord of Hell gave the orders, and then they stopped coming. But he was the big boss. There’s always a command staff in place in any organization. So who was underneath him?”

“Mazikeen,” one replied. “Mazikeen gave all the orders. She knew what our Lord wanted. She was the one who gave us assignments, who made sure that what we did was acceptable.” He shuddered. “And punished us when it was not.”

“Did Maze have an assistant? Someone who would carry out her orders in her absence?”

He shook his head. “No. She said that we were a gang of idiots, that all we did was fuck things up, and she had to do everything herself.”

Chloe sighed. “Well, great. I wish she was here.”

“Then summon her,” one of them suggested.

The other shoved him. “You want her back? Are you insane?”

“I can summon her?”

“Well, surely, my queen. You have ultimate control over all of the demons and humans of this realm. All you must do is state her name.”

“Mazikeen,” Chloe said carefully. Nothing happened.

“No, my liege. You must recite her full name, as it is revealed in the Compendium.” He gestured to a book. A very large book, which rested upon its own heavily scrolled metal pedestal.

Chloe thumbed through the pages. “This is stupid, guys. We need to upgrade this system. This is like fourteenth century technology. We need to digitize this mess.” She found the listing she was looking for. “Mazikeen, Mistress of Pain.”

Instantaneously, Maze appeared. She turned to the demons. “Zippit. Cragel. You morons.”

They cowered before her, dropping to their knees and bowing their heads. “Mercy, Mistress. Mercy!”

“So, there must be a new boss. Great. I’ll have to figure out how I can get the fuck out of here and back to Lucifer.”

“If you can figure out how to get me out of here too, that would be great.”

Maze slowly turned. “Holy shit,” she breathed. “Chloe?”

“Hi, Maze.”

*****

Mazikeen, Mistress of Pain, had been created to serve the Lord of Hell. She was essential to running this plane of existence. She knew absolutely everything. “You are the best,” Chloe said.

The demon smiled. “You’re only saying that because you need me around.”

“I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

“Not true. You are one super powerful bitch now.”

Chloe was powerful, sure. But she didn’t know jack about managing Hell. It was sprawling, immense, and quite frankly, she was not impressed.

“This place sucks, Maze.”

“I know. Thanks for dragging me back, by the way.” Maze shrugged. “But hey, you need me. You are a much better boss than Lucifer was.”

“There’s just got to be a better way for this realm to work. I mean, even the layout sucks. The way this place is organized doesn’t make sense. It’s confusing. It’s impossible to find your way around here. It’s just a big creepy labyrinth with doors that open into nowhere and blind turns. The architect was smoking crack.”

Maze shrugged. “Then change it.”

So Chloe did. The twisting maze was replaced with brightly lit hallways. The areas of punishment were clearly marked. She created an office suite, insulated from the sounds of screaming and crying. She created a conference room to hold her morning meetings with her staff. The Hell she had conceived, Chloe realized one day, looked a lot like the DMV. There was a lot of white corridors, big ugly signs and fluorescent lighting. It was cold and utilitarian but efficient.

Chloe still wasn’t happy. “The whole eternal suffering thing, I don’t like it. You’ve got a maximum-security facility here, but some of these souls were damned for really trifling offenses. You’ve got serial killers next to people who took the Lord’s name in vain. I mean, come on. Some of these offenses are misdemeanors, not felonies. There is punishment here, but no justice.”

“No one cares about justice,” said Maze. “This is a realm of punishment, torture, and pain.”

“It’s not right.”

Chloe spent a lot of time wandering the corridors of Hell. Some of these areas of punishment deeply bothered her. The suicides, for instance. She would bet her last dollar that so many of these souls had been affected by substance abuse, mental illness. It wasn’t right to punish them. They weren’t evil; they had made a fatal mistake that could never be rectified.

She shared her worries with Maze. “You’re still too nice, Clo. You’ll get harder,” the demon said. “Hell will change who you are.”

“No, it won’t.”

Late that night, Chloe lay in bed. She watched _It’s A Wonderful Life_ on her magic mirror. Her mind kept wandering. This realm wasn’t just. She couldn’t let it go. She pulled on her robe and walked down the endless corridors.

She turned into the cavernous rooms that held the suicides. She hated it here: the pools of blood; the screaming; the crying.

“Stop.”

The punishment, the torture stopped. Everything stopped.

“Come to me and wait.” The crowd of souls gathered before her. She looked among these tattered beings. They had been humans once. No different than her. She was no better than they were.

“You deserve justice.”

Her golden light blazed around her. She raised her hands in the air. The energy curled outwards, flickering from soul to soul. The bright light touched them and many of them flickered out of existence. The freed souls shone bright as moonlight and floated up. Some of them were unchanged, still tattered human bodies, waiting. When all was said and done, most of the crowd of souls was gone.

Chloe felt much, much better. “As you were.” She turned and left the room as the sounds of screaming resumed behind her.  

She thought that some of the more heinous tortures would bother her. But then she read their files, the full accounting of the sins that these souls had committed. The most awful punishments were reserved for the worst offenders. None of these evil souls deserved any mercy.  Justice was being done.

Chloe lost herself in the work. Each day was an improvement; small changes made a big difference. She instituted daily intake meetings before the souls were sorted for punishment. The caseload was immense. Her days blurred together. The one problem that they couldn’t entirely solve was the souls that disappeared from Hell. She couldn’t figure out how it was happening.

“Sometimes they just do that,” Maze said. “They must appear on another plane of existence.”

“There’s Heaven and Hell, and the mortal world, my world. Is there anywhere else? Is Purgatory a thing?” Chloe asked.

“We have a Purgatory protocol,” said Maze. “But it was never adapted, because Lucifer didn’t want to deal with it. It was way too much work. Checking in on every soul in Hell, evaluating their progress, gauging whether they had repented of their sins? Who cares?”

“I do,” said Chloe. “Eternal punishment may be necessary, for certain souls, but not all of them. We need something in between, for those who have repented of their crimes, or who only had minor offenses to begin with. It’s exactly what is missing here. I want to see the protocol.”

Maze showed her the library. It wasn’t very big. The shelves were mostly full of rolled scrolls. Contracts, deals with the Devil. Chloe wasn't interested in that. But in the back on a tall shelf was a row of fat three ring binders. Chloe took one down and flipped it open. The title page indicated that It had been written by someone named Uriel.

The name was familiar. “Uriel, like Lucifer’s brother?”

“Yeah. Uriel was really into patterns. He could see how the threads all crossed, through all the realms. Earth, Hell, Heaven. He could see the future. Lucifer said he was no fun at all, because he was always one step ahead of him.”

“Do you know why Lucifer killed him?”

“Oh, sure. He wanted to kill you.”

“Me? Why?”

Maze shrugged. “He must have seen something in the pattern he didn’t like.”

That night, Chloe curled up on her bed and read volume after volume of the Purgatory protocol. It made so much more sense than the way currently Hell worked. The binders spelled out all the things that made sense to her: an opportunity for redemption, a chance to make amends, to be truly rehabilitated. It laid out the process to enter Heaven, when the offender had truly changed. She wanted to implement it. But would it be a mistake? Who was she to alter the landscape of her realm so dramatically?

“I wish I could talk to Uriel.”

A flickering image of an angel appeared in front of her. He was made of dark mist. The only thing she could really make out in his face was his eyes.

“All hail Chloe, Queen of the Damned.” He gave her a mocking salute.

“I see the sarcasm gene runs strong in your family.”

“I know why you’ve called me here. I’m not going to help you.”

“Okay, so first you want to kill me. Then you don’t want to help me. For someone that never met me, you seem to have quite a grudge.”

“I know what you are. I saw it in the pattern. I tried to stop it. But Lucifer got in the way. He killed me before I could eliminate the threat.”

“What threat?” Chloe asked. He refused to speak to her. “Uriel. Uriel. Uriel.” He would not answer.

She didn’t believe in torture. She believed in due process. But torture was tempting, because this was one stubborn asshole. Uriel was dead; maybe he was in Hell. As much as she hated to do it, she just might have to turn him over to Maze.

Chloe turned to her mirror. “What is the state of Uriel’s soul?”

NONEXISTENT. The words scrolled across her mirror.

“I'm looking right at him. He's somewhere. Everyone winds up in Heaven or Hell,” Chloe said, “to be punished or rewarded. That’s the system.”

NOT ALL SOULS GO TO HEAVEN OR HELL.

“Okay, I’ll bite, where do they go?”

THEY DON”T EXIST.

“Well, they did once. A soul can’t just go poof when they die. It’s a fifty-fifty shot, upstairs or down here.”

NOT ALL SOULS GO TO HEAVEN OR HELL.

“Purgatory doesn’t exist. So where else can they go?”

EARTHLY PLANE.

“Anywhere else?”

ONLY AZRAEL KNOWS.

*****

“Can I summon a celestial being?” Chloe asked Maze.

She shook her head. “Demons and humans only.”

“Is there any way to summon a celestial being?”

“Not any way you would want to try,” said Maze. “Humans have done it in the past. Stolen demon magic, stolen angelic secrets. Humans are very clever, but they really know how to open a big can of trouble.”

Chloe thought long and hard about what she was about to do. It wasn’t very nice. It was a major ethical problem. She didn’t feel great about it.

The next morning, she made her way to the portion of Hell where sorcerers and witches were being punished eternally. She held up one hand. The torture, the screaming, abruptly stopped.

“Hey everybody. If we haven't met, let me introduce myself. I’m Chloe, Queen of the Damned. I have a very special get out of Hell free card available to someone who can summon a celestial being.”

******

“You’re batshit crazy,” said Maze. “This is some serious mojo you’re messing with, Chloe.”

“What’s the worst that can happen? Separated from the man I love? Torn away from my kids? Nope, I’m all out of fucks to give.”

“This is the worst idea anyone has ever had. Ever.”

Chloe drew a pentagram on the floor with chalk. “Goats blood, please.” A bowl appeared on the floor before her. “Kosher salt.” A dish showed up. “Mirror, round, twelve inches.” Poof.

She set up the components of the summoning and recited the spell that she had been given.

The circle on the floor glowed. There was shift of power, a fluttering of wings, and an angel appeared within the circle.

“Hey, Zazz.” Chloe waved. “How have you been?”


	25. Arrogance

Zazz and Chloe lounged on her bed. They were eating takeout from their favorite sushi place. When they’d shared the apartment in Silver Lake, it had been their go to. Chloe’s favorite Red Hot Chili Peppers song from their roommate years was playing from her magic mirror.

“I never imagined you would end up here.“ Zazz sighed. “This was not Dad’s plan, Chloe.”

“I didn’t like his plan.”

“Taking your soul was awful. It was the worst day on the job I’ve ever had.”

Chloe looked at her friend. “You could have said no. You could have not done it. You did have a choice.”

“You can’t just flout Dad’s will. You can’t question his authority.”

“Why not? Fuck the patriarchy. It hasn’t worked out well for the women in your family, you know. You’re totally under your Dad’s thumb. Your mom pissed off your dad so he threw her into Hell. I was just a baby factory so you guys could score another member of Team Celestial.”

“Every family has its problems.”

“You and Lucifer and Amenadiel, you’re all seriously fucked up. I’ve met your parents, so it’s not a real mystery as to why.” Chloe looked thoughtful. “You know, the next time you’re in Los Angeles, you should look up my friend Linda Martin. She’s an amazing therapist. I bet she could help you work through some of this crap. ”

Zazz took a swig of beer. “It’s not all bad, Chloe. The system might be broken, but it works.”

“Not from where I'm sitting. That's why I called you here. I need to know where to find your brother, Uriel. He wrote a protocol that I want to use for Hell.”

Zazz looked at her. “He’s gone. Lucifer destroyed him. There’s no trace of him left.”

“Not so. Just watch. Hey mirror, I would like to talk to Uriel.”

The shade of Uriel reappeared. Zazz choked on her sushi. Chloe patted her back. “He’s been eliminated from existence. How’d you get his shade?”

“I didn’t get it. I just said I wanted to talk to him and he showed up.”

“He ceased to exist when he was pierced by my blade. The soul comes apart. The threads of creation are literally unwound from existence and returned to chaos. Chaos, the primordial soup, the eternal darkness. The universe where my parents were born, before they created the world.  Only Mother and Father could reach it. Not even Mother can reach it anymore. How the fuck did you do that?”

Chloe shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Zazz looked at Chloe, her brow furrowed. She looked at Uriel’s shade.

“Don’t do it,” Uriel said. “Don’t even think about it."

His sister shrieked and clapped her hands over her mouth.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Uriel. “Don’t. You don’t understand the consequences.”

“But I could make it right,” said Zazz. “It’s not fair for an innocent to be sentenced to Hell, just because you went behind my back, stole my blade, and forced our brother to kill you.”

“The patterns must stay as they are,” said Uriel. “Any alteration would be catastrophic. Apocalyptic.”

Zazz turned to Chloe. “I have an idea. But it’s never been done. I don’t know if it would work. I could kill Lucifer, hurt the baby.”

“Oh my God, no. Then don’t do it!”

“Listen to me. You and Lucifer shared two souls. Your half of your human soul, I reaped it when you died. It’s been reused. That’s how it goes. It’s cosmic recycling.”

“Okay.”

“But Lucifer still has the other half of your human soul. Lux has a celestial soul.”

Chloe frowned. “Okay?”

“Lux was created to restore balance. To make up for the loss of Uriel, and to serve Lucifer’s function in hell.” She took a deep breath. ”But if I take your soul from Lucifer and put it in the baby, she will have a human soul.”

“But just half of one.”

“Most people only have half. Their soulmate has the other half. It’s not a problem.” Zazz looked at her brother. “Then I could take Lux’s celestial soul and restore Uriel.”

“I don’t want to be restored,” he said. “Believe me, this is much better.”

“Okay, we are done talking to Uriel.” He blinked out of existence.

“So, you could alter their souls, but you might kill them or hurt them?”

“Taking the celestial soul from Lux and replacing it with a human one will alter her nature. She will almost certainly survive, but I don’t know what she will be.”

“But there is a possibility of removing her from these games all of you celestials play,” said Chloe. “She would just be a human child. Your father would have no use for her. She could never be forced to come here, to rule Hell.”

“No, it would change everything. If I do this, it would directly counter my Father's agenda for Lux,” said Zazz. “He could cast me out. I could Fall.”

“If you do,” said Chloe, ”I happen to know for a fact that there are people that love you and would take care of you, right in L.A. You always have a home there. You are always welcome here, with me. It's not perfect, but anything I can do for you, I would. You know I love you, Zazz.”

Zazz looked at her sadly. “I can restore Uriel. I can restore the balance. I can make sure that your baby has a human life, which I know is important to you.” She took her hand. “But to remain in balance, there must be a ruler in Hell. You will still be trapped here.”

“I’m okay with it. I’ll stay. Just one favor. Two, really. Please watch over Trixie and take care of Lux. Be their guardian angel for me.”

“You know I will.” Zazz chewed on her thumbnail. “Chloe, I know you truly love my brother. He loves you with all his heart. Your loss, your death, it’s destroying him. He’s just colorless, devoid of passion. I think if I could sunder your souls and sever that connection between you, it would be better for him. If I take your soul from him, put it in your daughter, I think it might heal his pain.”

For the first time in a very long time, Chloe opened her heart to the memories of Lucifer. What made him the man she had loved: his snarky attitude; his vivacity; and especially his enthusiasm for everything. A Lucifer that didn’t feel anything wasn’t Lucifer at all. He deserved better.

“Do it, Zazz.”

****

Zazz returned. “Success.” She opened her bag and showed Chloe the glowing celestial soul within.

“Lucifer and the baby are fine?”

She nodded. “The baby is human. I swapped out your human soul for her celestial soul. Lucifer is fine. Removing your soul from his didn’t hurt him at all. He didn't even feel a thing.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Chloe summoned Uriel. Zazz placed the soul inside the shade and the dull shape rendered into the form of one angry angel. “You have meddled with forces you do not understand,” he yelled at them, "and you will reap the whirlwind.”

“I bet you’re really fun at parties, Uriel. So tell me, how do I implement the Purgatory program?”

“I won’t help you in any way.”

“Then why did you write the program in the first place?”

“Because it was in the pattern,” he said, “and I could not see any other way.”

xxxx

Months passed as Maze and Chloe worked on the protocol. She needed someone to put the thing together. She had drawn up blueprint after blueprint but it didn’t work. She had tried to clearly state what she wanted, but she was unable to make this complicated new area of Hell materialize. She had reached the limit of her power.

It finally occurred to her, after months of spinning her wheels, that Purgatory wasn’t just a new area of Hell. It was an entirely new realm. It had to be created. She lacked the spark of creation.

She didn’t tell Maze her plan, as she knew the demon would stop her. But what did it matter now? If she was to be destroyed, she would be replaced. Lux was safe; someone else would fill her role. It was the balance of the universe. When there was a need, something altered to meet it.

So, Chloe decided that if she was going out, she would go out with a bang. She briefly considered summoning Lucifer to say goodbye. But she’d set him free of their bond; he was no longer part of his Father’s manipulations. She wouldn’t hurt him again.

She ate an In and Out Burger, animal style. She watched _The Sound of Music_ one last time. She smoked a whole pack of her beloved clove cigarettes. She conjured up the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen, a black velvet gown she’d spotted in a store window many years before. With a wave of her hand, she coiffed her hair, painted her nails dark green, and then stepped out into the void.

Within chaos was all the power she needed. It was beautiful and vast in its emptiness. Here, in this realm, the material for her world had been gathered. There was movement here, but far away, and she didn’t know what it was. It was a warm and empty womb, full of possibility. This was a realm of creation.

With one hand, she took a swath of emptiness. She blew into the air, and created a stream of golden, braided energy. She placed her hand against her heart and shone like a star in the night.

She thought of her blueprints. She thought of the schematics of Uriel’s drawings, of the necessity, the need, for souls to free themselves from Hell. When they had truly changed, they could be reborn. They could try again. Justice needed to be done. This was in her power.

“Create the realm of Purgatory.” It was immaculate, shining. It was a city that held a dream of a better future. A city of possibilities, a vision of rehabilitation, of justice, for those who had been damned.

She willed it into existence, and it was so.

xxxx

Purgatory was a success. Hell was lessened by millions of souls who were ready for repentance, for service, for healing. There were billions of souls left in Hell who required punishment, but this was a good start.

Chloe was reading her reports, getting ready for the morning meeting, when Maze walked in. She looked grim.

Uriel followed close behind. “You are summoned by my Father.”

“I have a full slate of meetings today. But if you’d like to make an appointment with Mistress Mazikeen, feel free.”

Uriel laughed. “That’s not how things work around here.”

“You don’t come into my realm and tell me what to do.” She spoke with absolute conviction and authority.

“You think you’re a queen,” said Uriel, “but you’re really just a disgusting human with a jumped up ego.”

Maze hissed. “You dare.”

Chloe stood up from her desk and crossed her arms. “Tell me, Uriel, why you hate me so much. Tell me the truth.”

“You have the power to create life,” said Uriel. “Father has been growing weaker, losing control. You have more power than he does. You can unite all of the other realms and overthrow Heaven.”

Chloe tilted her head. “Well, that is some very interesting leverage, Uriel. Thank you ever so kindly.”

He blinked and made a shocked face. “It’s not possible.”

“You can take us to your Father now,” said Chloe.

“You cannot take a soulless demon into my Father’s house.”

“Your Daddy sent for me. You’ll get in trouble if you don’t deliver. Do you want to risk it?”

 xxxxx

Chloe stood, once again, in the halls of Heaven. The heavenly court of angels stood around, gaping, at the appearance of Mazikeen.

“What is the meaning of this, Chloe Decker?” God, on his celestial throne, was not happy.

“That’s Queen of the Damned to you, big guy. Or Mrs. Morningstar. Your pick.” She smiled. “I think you’re going to want to clear the room for this conversation.”

“How dare you command me in My own realm?”

Chloe pulled a small, swirling circle from her pocket. She extended her palm and showed him the small, perfect universe she held in her hand. God paled. “Yep, that’s what you think it is.”

“Leave, all of you.” It was just Maze and Chloe and God in the immense throne room of Heaven.

“You know what I have here,” Chloe said. “The power of creation. The entrance to a little pocket universe, where all of the really big magic, the power of chaos, still runs wild. You know what I think? You can’t reach it. You’ve grown too weak; your power is waning. That’s why you had to steal your wife’s power. You needed to hold onto it, to keep control of your realm.”

“Do you wish to wage war on Heaven?”

“No. What I want is to go home. I want to go to my daughter’s softball games. I want to do the carpool pickup. I want to read my girls bedtime stories and kiss them goodnight. I want to hold my baby and watch her grow up.”

“You hold all of creation in the palm of your hand and you yearn for such simplicity?”

“That’s right. I will rule Hell; I will supervise Purgatory. But I'm going home. You will stop meddling in my life and the lives of the people I love. I'm no one's puppet, buddy. Not ever again.”

“And what of my son, my Samael?”

“Your son does what he wants.”

“You will ensure that he returns to me. That he takes his place at my side.” He glowered. "I am far from powerless, no matter what you believe. I can crush you."

Chloe's power flared. She stood before him, immortal, mighty. She was the embodiment of Justice. She held the power of creation in her hand. "Try me."

“Your arrogance knows no bounds.”

“Hey, I learned from the best. You made me to be the perfect woman for your son. Your son, who I think you don't know very well. Lucifer Morningstar, master of sarcasm, empathy challenged, arrogant beyond belief. You wanted me to change him, to make him a better man. But that bond you made, it worked both ways. It changed me too."

“You will serve me in Hell for all eternity,” God said, “in return for the lives of your children.”

“I will do my duty, because the souls of Hell deserve justice. I don't serve you, but I respect your place in the universe. I will tend to my business, you tend to yours.  I want you to guarantee very long, human lives for my children. Plus, you have to promise to leave Lucifer alone. If he wants to return to you, he will. No more divine meddling with my family. Try it again and you will reap the whirlwind.”

“Very well.”

There was a flash of light, and they were elsewhere.


	26. Justice

Chloe and Mazikeen arrived back on Earth in a nondescript stairwell.

“Where are we?” asked Maze.

“I didn’t specify where he would send us. That was a mistake.”

Mazikeen shrugged and pulled open a door. There was a large function going on and they walked in. A large conference room was set up with rows of chairs. In the front of the room was a large portrait of Chloe, taken on her wedding day to Lucifer. A large, ornate urn stood on a table next to it.

“Holy shit,” said Maze. “We’re at your funeral.”

A scream filled the air. There was a disturbance in the front row. It was Trixie, running as fast as she could down the aisle. She threw herself into her mother’s arms. “Mommy! My mommy!”

Chloe knelt down and picked up her daughter. Trixie wrapped her arms around her neck, sobbing. “I knew it wasn’t true. It knew it wasn’t true.”

Chloe patted her daughter’s back. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” She walked to the front of the room. The crowd murmured.

She turned and faced them. She put Trixie down, but held her hand. Chloe cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, everyone, but there seems to be some mistake.” She raised one hand. “Listen and believe.” All conversation stopped. The audience waited, still, for her to continue. “My reported death was a big misunderstanding. There will be a story on the front page of the _Times_ tomorrow, explaining that I was in a coma for three days. Social media will pick it up; it will go viral. Someone else died and was cremated, not me. It will be clear that the hospital was at fault. There will reports in the media of the lawsuit, the multi-million dollar settlement. All of this will make perfect sense to you, as it will to all who hear it. It will ring in your ears with the sound of the truth.”

There was an utter stillness in the room. Lucifer walked up to her. “Chloe,” he breathed. His eyes were glazed with tears. He swallowed hard.

“How long have I been gone?”

“Three days.” It had been years in Hell. The damage would be minimal to Trixie, to Lux. It would be okay.

She met his gaze. “Where is the baby?”

“Lux?”

“Yes, Lucifer. Our baby.”

His brow furrowed, he pointed to Linda. Chloe tapped her on the shoulder.

Linda blinked, her eyes wide. “Chloe? Is it really you?” She held the baby cradled in her arms.

“It’s really me, Linda.”

“I’m so glad that you are here.” Linda gave Chloe a hug with her free arm. “I missed you so much, Chloe.”

“I love you Linda, I do. Please give me my baby, honey,” Chloe said.

Linda handed her the child. “Lux, this is your mommy. It’s a miracle.” Tears ran down Linda’s face.

Chloe held her baby close, turned on one heel and walked away. The mourners were frozen, waiting for the moment to resume.

“Chloe.” Lucifer followed her. “You don’t have anything to say to me?”

She turned to look up at him. “Your father won’t try to manipulate you any more. You’re free to make your own choices now, Lucifer. Balance has been restored and you didn’t have to do a thing.” She snapped her fingers and time began to unfold normally. “All of you will get out of my way. I want to go home," she said clearly. The mortals moved aside and cleared a path before her.

Mazikeen took Trixie’s hand and they followed in her wake.

“I have a softball game today,” Trixie said conversationally. “Can we go?”

“You will have to ask your mom,” Maze replied.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, kid.”

Lucifer was swallowed up by a crowd of people, all eager to celebrate his wife’s miraculous return.

*****

For lack of any other ideas, Lucifer went home. After all, Chloe had said that was where she intended to go. It had taken him much too long to extricate himself from the memorial service. Penelope had an anxiety attack, and he’d needed to get her squared away before he could leave. Chloe owed her mother an apology and a very long visit.

She owed him a fuck of a lot of answers.

The gates opened and he rolled into the driveway. The fact that she hadn’t changed the gate code seemed like a good sign. Lucifer pulled into the garage and walked into the kitchen. His family was all at the kitchen table. Trixie was wearing her softball uniform and eating mac and cheese. Chloe was feeding Lux a bottle.

"I think we need to talk, Chloe." 

“Were you in Heaven, mommy?” Trixie asked.

“I was. But it was a mistake. So I got to come back home to take care of you and your baby sister.” She put the baby over her shoulder and burped her.

“Did you have wings?” Trixie asked.

“No, only Lucifer gets to have those.” She turned to her husband. “We need to leave for the softball game in fifteen minutes. Are you going with us?" Trixie watched them, taking it all in. "I know you want to speak with me, Lucifer. If you want to talk, we can talk at the game."

“Okay, fine. I will go. Linda said you would need this." Lucifer handed her Lux’s diaper bag.

Chloe rummaged through it. "This is all wrong. There's no baby wipes in here. No change of clothes. No extra bottles."

Lucifer shrugged.

"I'll go up to her nursery, pack what she needs," said Chloe. She held out the baby to Lucifer. "Here, hold her for a minute."

Lucifer stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest. Just the idea made him acutely uncomfortable.

"He won't hold the baby. He said they aren't his thing," said Trixie.

"Oh really?" Chloe stood up. "We'll be right back, bunny.” She kissed her daughter on the head. “Lucifer, come with me." She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder as she cradled the baby against her chest.

He followed her through the house. In Lux's nursery, she set the baby in her crib.

She turned around and glared at him. Her eyes shone a bright, fiery gold. "Explain yourself."

The words spilled from his mouth uncontrollably. "Linda has been taking care of the baby since she was born. She's done all the feedings, changed the diapers. I have done absolutely nothing to help."

"I see. I drop dead. You immediately replace me with Linda. Nice."

"Linda stepped in and took over. I don't know the first thing about raising human infants. I do not particularly care to learn. It all seems messy and boring. All the child does is sleep and defecate, neither of which interest me."

Chloe's eyes stopped glowing. "Wow, that is just totally unacceptable."

Normalcy returned. Lucifer shook his head. "What did you just do? You can’t put the whammy on me! That's my thing."

“Not anymore, buddy. “ She picked up the baby and pointed at the glider in the corner. "Sit down, Lucifer."

She glared at him, her eyes molten gold. She was no longer human; instead she was a celestial being, seemingly an exceedingly powerful one. Not to mention, a really pissed off one. He sat. She placed the baby in his arms. "I don't know how to do this."

"Too bad." She adjusted his arms, comfortably situating the baby. "You need to support her head. Put her head in your palm, the other hand under her butt."

Lucifer did as she asked.

"Lucifer, this Lux. Lux, this is Daddy."

The baby looked at him. His daughter had big blue eyes, clear and shiny. "Chloe, her eyes are just like yours."

"She has your hair and your chin."

He looked, truly looked at the child for the first time. He moved his hand and ran his fingers through the wisps of her black curls. The baby reached up and closed her hand around his fingers.

She stared up into his eyes. She was pure innocence, pure sweetness. She was beautiful. Lucifer stroked the baby's cheek. He was filled with a love that he had never felt before. He had known love, with Chloe. But love exploded anew, as he regarded his daughter’s tiny face. This was nothing he had ever felt before. This was something entirely new.

****

They arrived at the game with minutes to spare. At the field, the coach looked over at them in surprise. “Trixie, we weren't expecting to see you today.”

Trixie shrugged. “My mom's not dead, so I get to play softball.”

The coach nodded, confused. Chloe smiled warmly. “Sorry for the confusion. I’m just fine. There was a mix up at the hospital. We're suing.” Her eyes flashed.

He smiled. “Oh, that’s nice.”

Chloe made her way into the stands and found a seat. She pulled a fleece baby blanket from the diaper bag and tucked it around Lux. Lucifer sat next to her.

"So are we going to talk? You come back from the dead, grab the girls and have nothing to say to me?"

Chloe kissed the baby's head. "Lux needs both her parents. Trixie needs stability. We need to keep the kids a priority. Our personal bullshit can be worked out in private." She handed him a package of Oreos. "Just watch the game.”

Halfway through the first inning, the baby began to cry. "Hand me the diaper bag, babe. The kid has a major poop situation here. I'll go change her."

Lucifer handed her the bag. Chloe walked off towards the restrooms.

Ten minutes later, Dan appeared. "They're ahead five points," said Lucifer. "Trixie's hit the ball twice. Nice swing on that kid."

Dan slapped an envelope into Lucifer’s hand. "Court order, fuckwad. With Chloe dead, you have no legal rights to my kid. You can't hide her behind your security gate or your private thugs any more. I'm taking her and there’s not a fucking thing you can do about it."

Lucifer smiled. "I guess you haven't heard the news then?"

Dan frowned. "What news?"

"Sorry, Dan, that court order is worthless." Chloe sat down next to Lucifer. "I'm clearly not dead." She pulled some cookies from the diaper bag. "Would you like a snack? I've got juice boxes and Oreos." She shrugged. “The cupboards were kind of bare. I need to do a grocery run.”

Dan looked pale. "This isn't possible."

She looked up and met his eyes. "I'm taking Trixie home with me after the game. You can come by and pick her up tomorrow for your scheduled visitation."

"That paper says that I can take her right now." Lucifer handed the court order to Chloe and she began to read.

Lucifer pulled out his cell phone. "Hello Monty, bit of a problem. There was a bit of a mix up, Chloe was declared dead. Yes, total cock up. Sir Douche is here with a court order for full custody for our Trixie. What shall we do?" He listened and then hung up. "Apparently the court does not take kindly to their official orders being ignored. Monty advises that we follow it. He is calling the judge now to set up an emergency custody hearing for first thing in the morning."

"That's fine," Chloe said smoothly. "We will say goodbye to Trixie after the game and you can take her to your place overnight, Dan. We will see you in the morning. I am confident justice will be served."

The baby began to cry. Chloe soothed her, placing a pacifier in her mouth. Dan stared at her and the child. “You know, I can do the math. I knew you guys were fucking while we were still married. You’re a whore.”

Chloe adjusted her baby's tiny knit cap. "I couldn’t give less of a crap what you think, Dan. See you in court."

*******

After the game, they hugged Trixie goodbye and Chloe drove them home. The baby fussed all the way back. After a feeding, the child settled. Chloe placed her in her crib, while Lucifer stood in the doorway, watching her.

Chloe took the baby monitor and walked down the hall to their bedroom. She placed the baby monitor on the nightstand and leaned back in the bed. Her head rested against the pillow. She closed her eyes, just for a second.

The baby’s cries woke up Chloe. She was in bed, cradled in Lucifer’s arms. His wings were out, closing her in their embrace. She shook his shoulder. “I’m exhausted. You take this feeding. Go make a bottle for the baby.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Then get her from the nursery and meet me in the kitchen.”

In the kitchen Chloe made a bottle. Lucifer came in with the baby, and she directed him to sit at the table. She handed him the bottle. “I don't know what to do.” She showed him the right angle. The baby settled into her father’s arms, contentedly sucking.

“How long are they this small?” Lucifer asked.

“She's growing every day. I need to call the pediatrician. She's due for her first checkup.”

“She's so small. Very fragile.“ He tentatively patted her leg.

Chloe was upset with him. There were so many things to say, but she had to say this. “I don’t understand the way you handled things. After I was dead, you just handed her off to Linda. You didn’t even try to take care of her.”

He looked up at her. “I’d lost you, Chloe. I'd lost everything. I didn't care any more, not about anything.” 

“Parenthood is about putting their needs first. This was your first big test and you failed.”

They sat in charged silence for a few moments, and then Lucifer began speaking. “Do you know, I waited for you to come back? I knew you had a celestial soul. I knew that even if your human life ended, you would return to me. You had to. I sat there for two days, waiting, watching you. Ella told me that you were decomposing. But I still wouldn't let you go. Az and Amenadiel had to hold me down, while they pulled your body from my arms.”

She moved a hand towards him, but he flinched away.

“You were cremated. They burned you into ash, at your mom’s request. I have your mortal remains in a vase on the bloody piano, darling. So perhaps a little compassion is in order.”

“I'm sorry.“

“I thought you were in Heaven. I knew that you were out of my reach. Forever.” He searched her face. “Where were you? Why didn’t you come back, if you could?”

“I was in Heaven, but not for very long. I've been in Hell all this time.”

His brow furrowed. "But that doesn't make sense. You're a good person. The best I have ever known. Hell is not for you."

“Your dad had a different idea.”

“How did you return? How are you here?” Lucifer’s phone buzzed. “The emergency custody hearing is set for 9:30 in the morning tomorrow in Judge Aaronson’s chambers.”

“We will be ready.”

“Chloe, you owe me answers. What happened to you? Why were you in Hell?”

“I wasn’t just in Hell, Lucifer. I ruled it.”

“Explain,” he said, his voice deep and dark.

“I made your Father angry. I rejected Heaven, so He sent me to Hell. Things were really messed up down there. I saw a great deal of room for improvement. I took over, assumed power, and improved the way things worked. Maze helped me get it all done. But I needed to be back home here, with the children. I belong here. I made a deal with your dad that if he let me come home for a certain amount of time, I would reign in Hell for eternity.”

“You cannot do this,” he said.

“I already did.”

“You can’t rule Hell and be here with the children. It’s not possible.”

“I can commute back and forth. You know time moves much more slowly down there. I can spend all the time I need in Hell and keep a stable home life for the kids up here. Then, when the deal reaches an end, I will go back to Hell. Permanently.”

“You traded away an eternity in Heaven for the worst job in all of creation? How could you do something so stupid?”

“I put the needs of my family first. That’s not stupid. That’s love.”

He shook his head. “No, I’ll talk to Dad. I will grovel if I have to. I’ll get you out of this. It’s not right.”

“I’ve made my decision. It’s not up to you to change it.”

She picked up the sleeping baby and went back upstairs. 

*****

The custody hearing took place in the judge’s chambers. They all sat around a conference table. Chloe smoothed her hair. She had dressed very, very carefully for this hearing. She was aiming for well off, poised working mother. She wore a sleek Armani dress, Tiffany diamonds in her ears. A sizeable sapphire hung from her neck. She had paid an arm and a leg to get a blowout and makeup done at home this morning.

“We are here today to discuss the custody arrangements for Beatrice Penelope Espinoza.” The judge frowned. “We prefer that these issues be worked out in mediation. Is there a reason the court needs to be involved?”

“There is a history of domestic violence.” Monty, their lawyer, addressed the judge. “Mediation isn't appropriate.”

The judge nodded. “I have the police report in my file, as well as the photos of Ms. Decker’s injuries. Not acceptable, obviously. However, Mr. Espinoza has also lodged some very serious allegations against Ms. Decker and her husband, Mr. Morningstar. He mentions mental health issues, drug use and other elements of an unsuitable home environment. “ She frowned at the folder in front of her. “I’m having a little difficulty with this court order. Were you declared dead, Ms. Decker?”

“I am, obviously, not dead. There was a misunderstanding with the hospital. I was in a coma for three days. I am thankfully just fine. There is ongoing litigation with the hospital for their mistake.”

The judge nodded, satisfied. She looked up at Chloe. “You are currently unemployed?”

“No, ma’am, I am currently on maternity leave from my position with the LAPD. However, I intend to resign my position shortly. I will be incorporating my law enforcement expertise into running my own private security firm. I have already agreed to one contract, overseeing two sites. I require a more flexible schedule, so that I can place the needs of my children first. In addition to Trixie, I have a newborn daughter.”

“I understand that you are currently separated?”

“Inaccurate. My husband and I live together with our family and have no plans to divorce.”

“Can you address your ex-husband’s allegations of mental health issues and drug use against your husband?”

Monty interjected. “I can speak to the mental health issues, your honor. Mr. Morningstar is ready and willing to meet with the therapist of the court’s choice to prove mental competency. I have a notarized letter from his therapist, Dr. Linda Martin, that addresses his mental state.” The judge took the letter, skimmed it, and put it into his folder.

“And the allegations of drug use?”

“I have not used illegal drugs since the year 2000,” said Chloe. “I have no excuse other than stupidity and immaturity. I attested to my drug use on my application for the LAPD. Drugs are not part of my life, nor would I ever permit my children to be exposed to them. We do permit tobacco smoking at home, in my husband’s study only, and never when the children are present. We both drink in moderation; usually wine with dinner or a finger of whiskey afterwards. We very rarely drink to excess and never in front of the children.”

“And your husband’s drug use?”

“My husband had no criminal record. My ex-husband’s lawyer requested a drug test, which Lucifer generously agreed to. The results were entirely negative.”

“Here is that documentation, your honor.” Monty handed a paper to the judge.

“I am satisfied with your responses. Mr. Espinoza, do you have an explanation for the police report? The injuries to your former wife?”

“I didn’t do a damn thing. She was probably doing some kinky sex stuff with her new husband. Got a little bruised up, decided to stir the pot.” Dan shrugged.

“Dan, please tell the truth.” Chloe met his eyes and she felt her power flash.

The judge frowned at Chloe. “Please do not interrupt, Ms. Decker.”

“I apologize, your honor.”

Judge Aaronson turned to Dan. “I’m sorry, Mr. Espinoza. Please continue. So you deny responsibility for Ms. Decker’s injuries?”

“No, I lied. I got really drunk and grabbed her arm. She was just defending herself. “

“Dan. “ His lawyer leaned forward. “Your honor-“

The judge held up one hand. “No coming back from that, Mr. Maguire. Mr. Espinoza, can you tell me why you petitioned to change joint custody with visitation to sole custody?”

“I'm pissed off at my wife. I think her husband is a dipshit. I want to punish her for finding someone new.”

The judge raised her eyebrows. “So you don’t feel that this change is in Trixie’s best interest?”

“No way. My wife is a much better parent than I am. Don't get me wrong, I adore my kid. But I hate having Trixie for the whole weekend. She's really demanding and it’s a pain in the ass. I try to tire her out early so that I can watch porn on my computer. I like girl on girl action the best. I spent more on cam girls last month than I did on my rent.” 

******

“That really couldn’t have gone better,” Monty said. ”Your ex talked his way into supervised visitation. I don’t know what he was smoking, but it was some seriously strong shit.”

Lucifer shook the lawyer’s hand. “Thank you for all your help, Monty. I don’t think we will require your services any more.”

“If you do, you know where to find me.”

Chloe and Lucifer walked to the car. “So, are you going to tell me?” Lucifer asked. He carried the baby, with a baby blanket thrown over his shoulder.

“Tell you what?” They reached the Escalade and Chloe strapped the baby into her car seat.

“About your powers.”

She climbed into the passenger seat. “Can you drive me to the precinct? I need to turn in my resignation letter.”

“Of course.” They sat in silence while he began the drive.

“Your powers are not the same as mine,” he said. “I believe you may be more powerful than I am. Which is truly frightening, my dear.”

“I’ve got enough power to take care of what needs to be done.”

“What are all your little tricks? You can stop time, force someone to tell the truth. What else?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” said Chloe.

“You said your bargain with Dad was for a specific time. How long do you have on Earth, before you must return to Hell?”

”Until the end of the girls’ mortal lives.”

“It will go by too quickly.”

“I don’t care. It’s worth it to me.”

“You don’t understand how long eternity is.”

Chloe touched his wrist. “Lucifer. It wasn’t just for the children. I did this for you. So you could make your own choices. If you go to your dad, he will force you to do something you don’t want to do. He desperately wants you back in Heaven, and I don’t think he will stop trying to coerce you.”

“Next time,” he said stiffly, “you should ask me what I want, instead of bargaining away your life in a fit of heroic idiocy.”

They drove to the station in utter silence.

xxxxxxxxx

Chloe and Lucifer sat side by side in Linda’s office. “Now, I know this is hard. The healing will be a process. It will take time,” the doctor proclaimed. Neither of them said a word. She looked at Chloe’s face, then Lucifer’s. “Okay. You both know that there has been pain. You have hurt each other very deeply. But underneath that pain, there is love.”

Chloe snorted. “If you want to call it that.”

Lucifer turned towards her, snarling. “Oh, really, Chloe? You’re going to rewrite the history of our relationship, pretend that we never mattered to each other?”

“I thought we loved each other,” Chloe said. “You meant everything to me. Then I found out you’d been using me. You told me you never lied. But all you did was lie!”

“I have never lied to you,” he said angrily. “Never.”

“I was just a means to an end,” she said. “To make you a better person. So you’d be good enough to get a pat on the head from your daddy and get your birthright back.”

“I never asked for that. I never wanted that!”

“Well, too bad, because that’s what happened. Your father made me, so that I could open up your heart and let love in. Well, how fucking nice for you. Who cared about my life, my future, my dreams? Not you fucking celestials. I was just a magic vagina to you people.” She rose to her feet.

“Chloe, our session isn’t done,” Linda said. “Please be seated and let’s-“

Chloe stopped time. Linda froze in mid sentence. Chloe turned to Lucifer. “I have a meeting with Maze about security in Hell. Souls are still getting out, and we haven’t plugged up the leak yet. Trixie has a softball game at five. I don’t have time for this.”

With a snap of her fingers, she was gone. Time resumed.

“-just talk this out.” Linda blinked. “Where’d she go?”

“She doesn’t have time for me any more.” Lucifer turned to Linda, pain in his eyes. “She won’t even look at me. Her eyes are so cold, now.”

“You need to give her time. The love is there. It’ll just take time, to get back to where you were.”

“She thinks our love was manufactured by Father. My wife genuinely believes that our entire relationship was fake, just some construct to make her a magical brood mare.”

“Give it time.”

Lucifer put his head in his hands. “This is tearing my fucking heart out, Linda.”

xxxxx

Lucifer fed the baby a bottle. He hummed some Cole Porter as he burped her and she fell asleep. He placed her in the crib and saw his wife watching him from the doorway.

She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. They sat together on the bed. “We need to talk, Lucifer.”

“That’s not a good opener, love.” His tone was light, but his eyes were serious.

“You’re a good man. You are trying so hard with the kids, and I see that. You will be part of their lives, always. I will never stand in the way of that.”

“Are you breaking things off with me, Chloe?”

“As soon as I met you, I couldn’t stay away. I didn’t know why. Now we know why. It was destiny.” Chloe smiled sadly. “My role as vessel is over. Balance is restored.”

He reached out and touched a lock of her hair. “So now that Dad’s plan is done, your love is gone? I served my purpose in your life, and now we are finished?”

She looked up at him, and her eyes were full of tears. “We’re not soul mates any more. I’m not inside your soul any more.”

“But you have mine. My celestial soul is what is keeping you alive.” He reached out one hand and placed it over her heart.

Chloe’s tears slipped down her cheeks. “Lucifer. Please.”

“You were made for me.” He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “Darling, you can’t get away from me that easily.”

“I want you to love me for who I am, not love me because of fate or destiny. I want you to be free to make your own choices.”

He smiled. “I gave up freedom the day we got married. All I wanted was to be yours, to see you every day, to make love with you each night. That is still what I want, Chloe.” He kissed her deeply.

She pulled away. “We will never know if our love was real.”

Lucifer pulled a thick silver chain from his shirt. Her wedding rings were hanging on it. “You’ve been next to my heart since the day you died, but you’ve been in my heart much longer than that.” He took Chloe’s rings off the chain. “I fell in love with you around two am on a Wednesday morning. We’d been up all night working a case. You were exhausted, but jubilant. You'd caught the bad guy. You gave me a sweet, happy smile and turned to leave. As you walked away I could feel my heart leaving with you. You had a hold on me then. You still do now.” He took her hand and carefully slid on her wedding rings.

“I thought I would never see them again,” said Chloe.

“Please tell me you're never taking them off again.”

“Lucifer, we cannot have forever. We can only have now.” She looked down at her rings. “I would never ask you to return with me to Hell. Eventually, you will have to go back to Heaven. That is your destiny.”

“Bollocks. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here with you, always. Dad and his grand plans can piss right off. I promised forever, Chloe. I meant it.”

“I can’t ask you to return to Hell.”

“Where you go, I go. I’m your partner, Chloe. That’s what we do.” He pressed soft kisses against her cheek, her neck. “After all, we were meant for each other.”


	27. Epilogue

You have to give me this recipe, Chloe.” Linda smiled appreciatively. “This lemon spaghetti is to die for.”

Chloe topped off her glass of wine. “That’s so nice of you. I’ll email you the recipe.”

“Can I have more garlic bread?” asked Trixie.

Maze handed her the platter and she took a piece. “Don’t eat too much bread. I brought chocolate cake.”

“Yum.” Trixie took a bite of bread. “Hey Mommy, it’s take your daughter to work day next week. Can I go to your office with you?”

“Absolutely not,” Lucifer snapped. “That would be totally inappropriate. It’s no place for children.”

Chloe smiled. “Lucifer’s right. It’s a very serious place, and you would be bored there. How about you go to Lux instead?"

“I could use a bit of help,” said Lucifer. “I need to do a liquor inventory. The child can help me count up the bottles of booze.”

“That can’t be less boring than mommy’s job.”

“I’ll come too,” said Maze. “We can all go out for gelato afterwards, if you’re a good helper.”

“Yay!” Trixie was happy.

Lux let out a little screech from her high chair. “Yes, your highness. I will tend to your needs immediately.” Lucifer rose from his chair. “I’ll get her bottle.”

Trixie got up to stand in front of the high chair. She made faces at the baby and clapped her hands together. “Don’t cry, Luxie. Daddy will be right back.” The baby smiled at her big sister.

“It's wonderful to see your family together and happy,” said the therapist.

“Well, thank you. You know, Linda, we wanted to do something nice for you.” Chloe handed Linda a black velvet box. Linda opened it up, revealing a beautiful diamond bracelet. “There really is no way to truly thank you. You took care of my baby when I couldn't. You were a true friend to Lucifer and to me. We are so grateful for your friendship.”

Linda gasped. “You didn't need to do anything for me. This is too much.”

Lucifer returned and picked up the baby. He cradled her in his arms as he gave her the bottle. “It's not nearly enough. We owe you a tremendous favor. Whatever you want, anything at all, you have but to ask.”

Chloe fastened the bracelet on Linda’s wrist. “There you go. I hope you like it, Linda.”

“It’s beautiful.” Linda and Chloe hugged each other.

“What about me?” asked Maze. “I did a whole bunch of stuff, too. I showed Chloe the ropes in Hell-“

“Maze!” Chloe said sharply.

“I mean, showed Chloe the ropes in the hellacious weather we’ve been having. So hot. Super hot.” Maze fanned herself.

“All my grownups are crazy,” said Trixie.

Lucifer pulled a jewelry box from his pocket. “As it happens, my dear Mazikeen, we thought of you as well.”

Maze pulled out the glittering diamond bracelet. “Ooh. Shiny.” She fastened it on her wrist. She looked over at Linda. “Mine is bigger.”

“Do you want me to give her the bottle so you can finish eating?” asked Linda.

“You are too kind, my dear.” Lucifer handed over the baby.

Linda looked down at Lux. “It was no trouble at all really, helping care for her.” She smiled. “I mean, the first time I looked in her eyes, I just loved her. “

“That is so sweet,” Chloe said.

“Everyone loves Lux,” Trixie said. “My baby sister is really special.” 

“She is, she absolutely is,” Linda agreed.

The next day at the pediatrician’s office, the nurse settled the baby onto the scale. “Eight pounds, two ounces. A little down from her birth weight, but that's normal.” 

She picked up the baby and looked in her eyes. “Oh, what a little sweetheart. I just love this baby.” She smiled at Chloe. “Don’t you think there is something really special about her?’

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, I would greatly appreciate your feedback. If you didn't, feel free to request a refund. No, strike that.
> 
> Please stay tuned for further adventures in the Luxverse. More porn, more plot, something to offend everyone.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ficmuse
> 
> Play the soundtrack at https://playmoss.com/en/ficmuse/playlist/let-there-be-lux
> 
> _If we shadows have offended,_  
>   Think but this, and all is mended—  
>  That you have but slumbered here  
>  While these visions did appear.  
>  And this weak and idle theme,  
>  No more yielding but a dream,  
>  Gentles, do not reprehend.  
>  If you pardon, we will mend.
> 
> -Shakespeare


End file.
